


Pyromantic

by pixelatedProblem



Series: Pyromantic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Alcohol, Bad Puns, Burns, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fire Magic, Get Dunked On, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LATER, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, More tags later, OC, Post-Pacifist Route, Pyro - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Swearing, bad fire puns, but for wanting to bang a flame, colorguard, drunk, fire puns, i was kinkshamed for this, innuendos, kinky? later?, major plot thing later, multiple puns, not the story, puns, pyromaniac, pyromantic, reader gets drunk, some mentions of self harm later, someone gets shot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedProblem/pseuds/pixelatedProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is a special type of person, and after being thrown in holding for accidental arson, not for the first time, she is ready to light something up to chill out. What happens when this spitfire pyro meets one certain wise-cracking skeleton, and in turn gets introduced to a  smokin' hot gentleman of few words? Only time will tell what happens in this slow-ish burn Grillby x Reader!</p><p>[[All characters mentioned belong to Toby Fox and other respected owners, aside from you, dear reader, who belong to (maybe) you(?)]]</p><p>[[[Might be worth mentioning, this story now has a Tumblr page, might check that out for updates and if you have questions or any input for the story! Fanart is welcome!  Link:: pyromantic-fanfic.tumblr.com ]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spitfire, Meet Literal Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, first chapter posted, finally! Please, feedback is very much welcome, even the bad kind, though the good kind is cooler! It helps me make your reading experience better, and in turn others reading experience better! Will update next chapter in, hopefully, a week! (4.8.16) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ((Update))  
> I have gone through and corrected some things I had forgotten to correct or hadn't seen when I first posted this, so if you notice it is slightly different, that is why. Sorry, if this was an inconvenience!

    The bonfire roared in front of you, engulfing all in front of it. You let a sigh of relief leave your lips as the heat and smell washed over you. The smell of wood smoke was the best, and then when you tossed in different materials it got better. The sound was glorious as well, the crackle and sizzle provided such a comforting white noise.

    Ultimately, though, the way the flames _looked_ was always indescribable. The hypnotic colorful dance of flames was your therapy. You loved the warmth of the red and orange hues, but the cooler, greens, blues, and occasional purple that showed up were a pleasant surprise.

    Above all else, you loved the science of fire. It amazed you how something that had no actual tangible form was still so destructive and visible. It fascinated you, and it was also how you dealt with most stress, or anger, or joy, or really any emotion.

    According to the psychiatrists and the state, you were a pyromaniac.

    You preferred fire enthusiast, or just pyro. Adding ‘ _maniac’_ , made it seem you were crazy, and you didn't think you were. You had a healthy and controlled fire affinity. You hadn't hurt anyone- except once or twice yourself, from curiosity, not negligence- and you had yet to burn down any body’s property by accident.

    And besides, you really only needed a fire _this_ big when it was an especially bad day. Which, today had been just that. The people at work had been bad, and you had gotten a call from your parents, just a regular call to see how you were doing, but then it took a turn for the worse when they questioned how you were _doing_. Inquiring about your mental health _and_  your love life.

    “Ugh,” you stated outloud to yourself. “That sums up this day. _Ugh_.”

    You sat back looking at the fire, just admiring the simple complexity of it all. The only way this would have been better is if the wind wasn't so damn cold.

    Being on the outskirts of town, you weren't very worried about being found and possibly called in by the police. No one ever came out here, and it was an abandoned farm house, who was going to miss it if _somehow_ it caught on fire and burned down?

    Of course, that wouldn't happen on your watch. As before mentioned, you were very safe, observant, and careful.

    Just then, the wind had shifted, and some embers lept onto a pile of dried wood. It started to catch, but quickly you stamped it out. Sighing contently at your good safety procedure, but realized a bit too soon that the fire was worse now.

    An intense amount of heat hit the side of your face, it didn't burn or singe you, but it alerted you that the ceiling had begun to catch on fire, but the dry air and lack of recent rain allowed it to spread rather fast.

    “Oh, fuck me,” you cursed as you snatched up your stuff and then ran outside to the front. “Shit.”

    The light of the fire was getting brighter and brighter as the flames devoured the decrepit house. In the distance, you heard a siren blare. “Fuck!”

    You had walked to the farmhouse, as per usual, because you didn't live _that_ far from it, and it helped to calm you. But right now you needed to get out of there!

    You began running towards your house, then turned around, running in the other direction when you realized that the siren was coming from that way. Maybe you could just go the long way around? Yeah, that seemed like the best plan of action! It would take longer, but you wouldn't get caught.

**_Woooh_ **

    Spoke too soon.

    The highway patrol was coming up from the side road, and they had seen you in their high beams. You were frozen like a deer in headlights.

    “Ma’am,” said a strict female voice from the vehicle’s speaker. “Please stay where you are, and place the bag on the ground.”

    No use running; there was no where to go at this point. You placed the bag on the ground and stood with your arms to your side.

    ‘ _Huh, I thought she was gonna say-’_

    “On the ground, hands up where I can see them, please.” _‘-there it is, just like any other time.’_

    Raising your hands above your head as you began to kneel down, you do as asked, cursing yourself in your head. But, hey! Nobody got hurt!

    The officer put the cuffs on you and escorted you into her patrol car, sitting you in the back and then, after waiting a half hour as she talked to the other officers, she drove you to the station.  

 

\--timeskip--

 

    You woke up the next morning on a hard stone bench, in a holding cell. Everything that happened after the officer dropped you off at the station was a blur, but part of you was thankful for that. No way did you want to think about the questions, answers, and any other possible bad shenanigans that may have ensued.

    Sitting up and swinging your legs over to touch the floor, you looked around at the cell. The only noticeable thing aside from the other two benches, one on either wall to your left and right, was your cellmates. There was a woman to your left, in a gaudy dress, make up in muddy streams down her cheeks, hair in every direction, and missing her left stiletto.

    To your left was a skeleton. Now, you had met monsters before, but you've yet to meet a skeleton monster. They were wearing a blue, plush looking hoodie, gym shorts, and a pair of beat up black Chucks. They had a smile on their face, which you briefly questioned, but then saw the eye sockets. They were open, which startled you, because the two pinpoints of light, that you guessed to be their version of pupils, were looking back at you.

    “mornin’,” a deep voice had said, originating from the presumably male skeleton.

    “Morning,” you replied, hoping you looked calmer than you felt. This wasn't your first time in holding, but last night was pretty bad compared to the other offences. The skeleton eyed you suspiciously. “Ah, I'm sorry if I seem off putting,” you tried to explain, “It's not you! It's just that, well, I'm in deep shit, to put it plainly.”

    His expression softened.

    “well,” he began, “what’re you in for….?”

    “(y/n),” you supplied, “And, uh, I guess, technically, arson. How about you,....?”

    “sans,” he raised a hand your way, which you shook. The bone was cool and smooth to touch. “and, i may or may not have *cough* _persuaded_ *cough* a few humans to leave a bar after they thought they'd try and start somethin’ up with me and my brother.” he concluded.

    You frowned at how your race had acted. You had heard of the violence that a few hate groups had started up over the news, but never actually been one to see it or hear of it directly.

    “I'm sorry,” you apologized out of habit.

    “i am, too,” he added, shrugging, “if i knew they were gonna put me in here for just threatenin’ those jerks,” he paused, closing his eyes before opening them to show empty blackness, “i’d have given them a bad time.”

    You felt shivers race up and down your spine, but then waved them off when the lights returned, and his face softened from the grimace.

    “so, (y/n), what exactly is “arson”?”

    “Where someone sets something on fire violently,” you just pressed out, having long ago memorized the lecture from your parents. “But, that's not what I did! It was an accident!” his eyes widened.

    “hey,” he raised his hands calmly, “no need to get so _heated_ about this, i believe you.”

    You giggled at the pun. But then sighed. “It wouldn't be so bad, except this isn't my first time being detained for “amateur pyrotechnics”.” you air quoted the phrase, having memorized that as well.

    “how many times?”

    “This is the fifth time,”

    “that's not-”

    “This year alone.”

    His eyes grew pretty wide at this. “whoa,” he began, “it’s only march.”

    “Let's just say I've had a bad year so far,” you crossed your arms, sinking low on the bench, “And fire kinda helps me chill out.”

    He laughed at this, “ironic.” You laughed a bit, too, noticing the joke you had made.

    You two then sat for the morning, chatting with each other, your other cellmate not moving or showing any signs of life at any of the loud laughing fits you both had.

    You were getting into the topic of books you both liked when an officer came to the cell door.

    “You two,” they began, pointing at you and Sans. “Come on.” he opened the door and you and Sans got up, leaving in silence.

    Part of you knew what was about to happen and you braced yourself for it. _‘Well, it was good while it lasted._ ’ you thought bitterly.

    When the officer opened the door to the lobby, you heard crackling, like fire, and a sharp intake of breath. When you stepped through the doorway, you saw your mother standing up and huffing towards you with her stern face. She was up in your face and yelling before you could see where the fire was. But, your mother was the one currently heated, so you thought she could technically count as a fire.

    “What in the world, (y/n)!” she yelled. “I get a call in the middle of the night, saying that you're in _jail_ ! And because you set a house _on fire!_ ” yup. She was fuming mad.

    “Mom,” you attempted to console her, “It's really not that big of a deal-

    “Not that big of a deal? This is serious, (y/n)! They're talking about jail time! You could be labeled an _arsonist_ ; what happens when they label you a _pyroma_ -”

    “Mom,” you had your teeth gritted. God, how you hated _that_ word. “I'll deal with it. They can't incriminate me for anything really bad, nobody got hurt, and it was long since abandoned.” she was still upset, but calmer at how you were rationalizing. “Besides, I probably just did them a favor of clearing that lot for some better building, or a farm.” You joked.

    You heard Sans chuckle behind you. ’ _Oh, fuck, he saw that_.’ you thought as you turned around to face him.

    “well, now i know where the fire is,” you heard what he started to say, but stopped listening when you saw the person beside him.

    It was a literal man of fire. He had glasses and was wearing a casual jacket, dark jeans, and a pair of burnt orange Chucks. He had glasses on, but you didn't know how they were staying on his face. He had his hands in his pockets, so the only visible flame was his head and neck area. He had flames shooting up his head, kinda like hair, but it crackled and swayed gently like any fire you had seen. You could feel a calmness wash over you as you took in his scent of smoke, the calm glow of his flames, and the soft crackling heat. You sighed and smiled in content, staring at the uppermost flames, his “hair”.

    ‘ _Amazing..._ ’ you thought.

    You saw the fire tint blue, and then heard a chuckle and a gasp. You were awoken from your daze as Sans poked your arm. Apparently, you had said that out loud. Cue your own blush.

    “gosh, (y/n), i know he's _hot_ , but it's rude to stare.” You heard a groan from behind you as your mother heard the bad pun.

    “(y/n), apologize to the gentleman, and then we need to go,” was what she said before walking to the door. “I'll be out in the car.” And, with that, she was gone.

    “Uh. Sorry,” you said, shuffling your feet, not meeting the fireman's eyes- er, glasses.”I kinda, just spaced out there for a second.”

    “yeah, grillbz,” Sans began. “she has a _burning_ desire for things of the fire variety.” he chuckled as you blushed an even darker shade of red.

    “Hey!” you turned towards the skeleton, “It's not like that! I just find fire calming, and I was super stressed!” Sans just smiled wider.

    “Hey,” came a voice from the other side of the room. “This isn't a place of social gathering, get your stuff and leave, please.” said the officer at the claims counter.

    You and Sans left the fireman to wait while you both collected your belongings. You grabbed your bag and Sans grabbed his phone. You checked to make sure everything was in there, all looked okay…. Wait-

    “Um, sir,” you turned back to the officer. “It seems that my, uh, lighter and matches aren't with my other stuff.” he gave you a blank stare.

     "Your point, miss?” he stated in a bored tone.

     “Do you know where they are?”

    “Yup.”

    “So, can I have them?”

    “Nope.”

    “What?” you were annoyed now. “Why not?”

    “We aren't allowed to give any dangerous material back.”

    “Dangerous material? It's not like I'm gonna start a fire in the _police station_ ,” you put your hands on the counter. “And what do you do when someone lights up for a smoke? Confiscate their stuff, too?”

    “Miss,” the officer replied, not looking up from his computer. “I can't give anything that can start a fire to a _pyromaniac_.”

 ** _snap_** there went your calm self.

    “ _Excuse me?_ ” you said, venom lacing the words. “ _I didn't catch that last part._ ”

 

*Sans POV*

 

    I could feel the air shift in the room, and the tension was so thick I could taste it. Beside me, Grillby tensed, feeling the mood change as well.

    “ _Could you repeat that for me?_ ” (y/n) asked the officer, who now looked up at her, angry flashing over his face. I got a bad feeling.

    “Miss,” the officer got up, arms crossed, “ _I can't give fire starting materials to a_ pyroma-”

    I didn't hear what else the officer had to say; I didn't have to. I quickly grabbed both Grillby and (y/n), then made a shortcut back to Grillby's.

    When we got to the other side, the air wasn't as stiff, but (y/n) was still upset, and Grillby was, well, stoic, as usual. (Y/n) noticed we were no longer at the station, and was now both shocked, and looked dizzy.

    “What the hell,” she looked around quickly, then stopped at me, still holding her hand. “Wait, did you just teleport us?!”

    “well, i saw the situation was getting a bit _heated_ , and i didn't want to see anyone get _burned_ , so yeah, i made a shortcut back here,” I dropped my hold on her hand, giving her a smirk. “pretty _cool_ , huh?”

    (Y/n) looked dumbfounded for a moment, “Where is ”here”?” she asked.

    “That would be my place.”

    (Y/n) whipped her head around at Grillby's voice. _’heh, that should keep her_ chilled _for a bit.’_ I thought, thinking back to how calm she said fire made her.

    Though, I couldn't calm myself down. Not after the shift back at the station. Not many humans could get me rattled…. Not the way (y/n) had. ‘ _almost felt like someone using…. nah._ ’ probably just my imagination.


	2. Secret Skills and Shady Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been teleported to Grillby's, you try to get to know your two new friends. Though, little known to you, Sans really likes to prank people, and Grillby, unfortunately, does not like puns all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter in 2 days? pretty sweet, but don't expect them all to come this quickly, I already had this one 3/4 of the way done when I posted the first chapter. I hope you enjoy, and once again, feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Also, please show my beta reader, and best friend, thealmightywonderwaffle, some love! All of this would not be possible if not for them! ((seriously, they're the ones who got me into Undertale, and more importantly into Grillbz)) They have a pretty wicked Undertale Dancetale AU fic in the works right now, I suggest you all go check it out when you have a chance! A link to their page should be just below!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ((Update))  
> I have gone back and fixed mistakes since this chapter was updated. If this caused any inconvenience, I am sorry!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle/pseuds/thealmightywonderwaffle

*reader POV*

 

    His voice was like liquid smoke, it was smooth, yet rough, and it was melodic in the best kind of way. You turned towards him to confirm it was he who spoke. He met your eyes with his glasses, gesturing towards a neon sign on the far wall above a jukebox.

    “ _Grillby's_?” the elemental nodded. “Is that your name?” another nod. “I don't think we actually got introduced,” you held out your hand, “I'm (y/n), nice to meet you.”

    He reached out and took your hand in his. You were expecting it to be very hot, or at the very least warmer and less corporeal compared to some of the other hands you've shaken in your days, but it wasn't. Grillby's hand was just as solid and safe to touch as any other hand you've touched.

    It was warm, but not burning hot, and smooth, like skin, it just felt so much more - _alive_. You saw the tiny flames that ran all over his hand, and that licked at your own. You both held hands for a while, until the clearing of a nonexistent throat made you retract your hand from Grillby's.

    “you know, (y/n), you didn't seem so  _chill_ back there,” Sans had joked, but was serious all the same. “mind explainin’ to me what was up?”

    You straightened up, bracing yourself. “I, uh, might have mentioned earlier,” you twiddled your fingers, looking down at the spotless wood floor. “I have a bit of a problem with people using the word py- pyro-” you stuttered, hating the word in your mouth, let alone anyone else's.

    “pyromaniac?” Sans had asked, innocently, but you still hated it. While it wasn't directed towards you this time, the word was still hurtful.

    You just nodded your head. “I'm sorry for almost starting something, let alone in a _police station_ .” You sighed, looking up and focusing on Grillby's hand to calm down. It wasn't like lighting up your own fire, but the sight would be enough to chill you out. “Heh, you might say I can get a bit _hot headed_ , at times.” You joked, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck.

    “well,” Sans began, lightening the mood further. “if your mom's anything of an example, it wouldn't surprise me.” You both laughed at this, Grillby had left, going off into another room.

    “Oh, shoot!” you suddenly said, making Sans jump and Grillby poke his head out from a doorway. “My mom!” you quickly dug in your bag for your phone, then saw it was dead. “Hey, is there a phone I could use to call my mom and let her know where I am?” Sans, now understanding of your urgency, pulled out his own phone and handed it to you. “Thank you! I'm sure she's raising Cain trying to figure out where I am.”

    You quickly punched in the number, then stepped to the side of the room, waiting for the tone to pick up. Sans, respecting your want of privacy, went and sat down at the bar. Grillby came out a second later with a glass of water and a bottle of- _ketchup_?, setting them both down in front of Sans, who picked up the ketchup bottle and scooted the water to the side.

_"Hello?”_

    “Mom, it's-”

 _“(y/n)!”_ ah, there went your hearing. _”Where in the world are you? I've been waiting out here for 15 minutes! I went in and they said you had left! With the two men that were there! Where are you?!”_ she sounded hysterical, and was probably making wild gestures in the car as pedestrians walked by in concern.

    “Mom, it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving, it all just happened a bit suddenly,” you threw an accusatory glance at Sans, who looked away quickly, proving your theory that he was eavesdropping. “Yes, I'm with the two men from the station. Yes, I'm safe; I trust them. It's okay. I'll get a cab back to my place after a while, and I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch, alright?”

    There was a bit more from her part, but, you didn't hear a lot of it, as you were looking at the two beings in the bar, wondering if you could in fact trust them both. So far, they've done nothing but be kind, or at least Sans has been - Grillby seems more indifferent so long as you're nice - but you really have only known either for….. 45 minutes….

    You heard an “I love you” and a “Be safe” from your mom's side, to which you replied. “I'll be fine so long as you be safe, too.” You added the last part a bit more muffled. “Love you, too, mom. Have a good day, okay?”

    And then you both hung up.

    You walked up to the bar, handing Sans his phone back and also sitting at the barstool. You were greeted by an especially loud _ppplllllllbbbbbfffttt_. You quickly reached under you, pulling the sneaky whoopie cushion, and upon hearing a chuckle to your right, turned to see Sans trying to hide his obviously pleased look.

    “careful, somebody keeps leavin’ those around.”

    “Something tells me I know them…” you replied, eyeing him in a way that said ‘I know it was you, you little shit’, and then turned around on the barstool, tossed the whoopie cushion in the trashcan on the far side of the room in a perfect arc. “And they might get dunked on if it happens again.” You turned back to Sans, whose face was slack, eyes going from the can to you.

    “that was, like, 15 feet away,” he turned to Grillby; you also looked to him. “you saw that, too, right?” Grillby's face was…. Blank, as usual, but his flames were a bit higher, and he nodded a bit slower. If you looked close enough, you swore you saw a blue tint upon his cheeks.

 _‘Interesting…’_ you thought.

    “Ah,” you leaned back as best you could on a bar stool. “I guess that’s just one of the awesome skills you get with 5 older, sportier cousins that request you play with them every chance they get.” You paused, thinking about times before ametuer pyrotechnics was a thought that crossed your mind. “Do either of you play?” You nodded down to Sans’ basketball shorts.

    “I used to play with Paps,” Sans replied, “but, not so much since we got to the surface.” You turned towards Grillby for his answer, but when none came, Sans spoke up again. “grillbz knows how to play, but usually he would just referee for us, which came in handy when undyne would play with us.”

    “Undyne?” you asked.

    “a friend of ours,” Sans gave you a look, one that made it seem like he knew more than he was letting on, “you might meet ‘em sometime, if you stick around.”

    “Oh,” you thought about it a moment. “I think that can happen. I mean, you guys are pretty _chill_ to be around,” you motioned towards Grillby, “and this place certainly has a _warm_ atmosphere.” you added, gesturing to the rest of the building.

    Sans was chuckling quietly, Grillby was giving you a noticeably angry vibe. He shook his head as you began to chuckle as well, then left, leaving through the double doors with a huff of smoke.

    “he doesn’t like puns as much as i do,” Sans said. “don’t let it get to you, though.”

    “Alright, then.” You sipped at your water as Sans slurped his ketchup. You tried not to let the ketchup drinking bother you, and it really wasn’t all that bad, you just didn’t like ketchup all that much in the first place, and he was slurping _really_ loud. “Hey, Sans.”

    “yep?” He raised a brow bone at you.

    “Could you maybe tone down the slurping?”

    “‘spose I could,” he gave you a lazy smile as he rested an arm on the counter, holding his head in his hand. “what you gonna do for me if i do?”

    This took a weirdly intriguing turn.

    “What would you like for me to do for you?” You asked quietly. Sure, Sans seemed like a nice guy, but you had only known him for about an hour. You were still skeptical, despite how comfortable you were around him and Grillby already.

    “hmm…” he tapped his chin with a bony finger, making an audible **_tock_** noise. “lemme think about it a moment.”

    Grillby came back into the room then, but instead of going behind the bar, he went to the front, turning the neon sign on and flipping the other one so that the world outside would know that the bar was open. You watched as he did so, sipping your water. When he came back to reside behind the bar, he nodded to your now empty glass.

    “Oh,” You handed the glass to him. “What else do you have to drink?” He just gestured to the wall behind him, and then, at your still blank face, pulled out a laminated menu from under the bar and handed it to you. You looked it over, and then after a moment, asked for a grasshopper.

    Grillby nodded and then proceeded to make the drink, but had to go into the kitchen to get the cream and chilled glass, seeing as how it wasn’t actually a regularly ordered cocktail. You took this time to turn back to Sans, who had been silent for the past five minutes.

    “Make up your mind yet?” you asked.

    “maybe,” Sans replied, “i might just decide to cash it in later.”

    “This is an awful lot of trouble just to get you to quit slurping.” You said.

    “yeah, it really is, but,” he picked up the bottle and took a really long slurp, finishing with a prominent “ah” at the end. “i can be _really_ thirsty sometimes.” He then took another obnoxiously long slurp.

    “Fine, whatever,” you could feel a headache begin to form at the annoying noises. “You’ve made your point.” He gave you a cheeky smile, despite the fact that he technically did not have cheeks. “I’ll do whatever you want, as long as you promise to not do _that_ any time you’re around me.” You thrust a hand out for him to shake. “Deal?”

    He gave you a smile you _really_ didn’t like, but you didn’t show it. Before you could back down from the deal, his look making you regret the decision, he grasped your hand in his bony one.

    “deal, kiddo.” He confirmed, letting go of your hand as Grillby came back with your grasshopper.

 _‘What did I just get myself into…’_ you thought, sipping at your grasshopper.


	3. Grillby's Sense of Humor Leaves Sans Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, (y/n) may have just made a pretty big mistake, making a shady deal with Sans like that, but, she's not gonna let it bug her; for now, (y/n) just wants to relax. That is, until she sees what time it is. Bad puns and innuendos ensue, nothing too bad, but, good luck to you, (y/n); you're gonna need it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a wild third chapter has greeted you with it's presence! Yeah, sorry if this one is kinda strained towards the end; I didn't know how to finish it, but I know I wanted (y/n) to be falling asleep. If I missed any formatting or something is made unclear, please let me know; feedback of any kind is very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, my friend, Vunde, author of the amazing fic, "All The Right Moves" (Dancetale AU), suggested I make a tumblr page for this fic, but, I'm not too sure about that honestly. If you guys would like something like that to keep you up to date on chapters, story flow, or if you guys have any questions/suggestions for the story, or anything else like that, let me know, and I will make it happen!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

*third person POV* (yooo ya gurl vunde was here ((((((((; ayyyyyyyy)

 

    About two hours later and two grasshoppers in, you still felt a bit uneasy about the deal made with Sans, but you weren't going to let it get to you. What you assumed to be regular patrons of the bar started to come in about 15 minutes after Grillby’s officially opened. You were at first worried they might see you as an outsider, but after seeing you talking with Sans, they just gave you a pleasant smile and went about business as usual.

    It was really quite nice compared to some of the other bars you had been in. You didn't normally frequent them, but on the occasions you had, they always made you feel out of place and clutch your purse tightly, as well as keep a hand on your drink at all times. Even when you were out with friends, you were extra cautious.

    You remember the first time you went to a bar by yourself. It was a week after your 21st birthday, and it had been pretty stressful. Your friend was going to go out with you, but had a last minute family emergency that they needed to attend to. Unfortunately, they didn't tell you until after you had gone in and ordered a drink. 

    It probably wouldn't have even been that bad, except about halfway through your second martini, a greasy, shady character tried to get you to go home with them. They had slid an arm around your waist, and had even started nuzzling your neck. You were so disgusted, and had tried to get out without causing a scene, but when all else failed, you had screamed, which made the entire bar go silent. The bouncers had gotten to you and the ne’er-do-well in record time, but as soon as they had arrived and gotten the perp off of you, you had already paid and were out the door, nearly sprinting home. 

    When you got home you had immediately taken a shower and made some of your favorite coffee. Later that night you had burnt quite a bit in the fireplace, lit 7 candles, and had done a few other  _ things _ to help you chill out. 

    You were brought out of memory lane when a swift crackle had called your attention. You opened your eyes, seeing both Grillby and Sans looking at you in concern. 

    “Uh, sorry,” you nervously rubbed your arm under your long sleeves. “I was just lost in thought. Did you need something?” You noticed Grillby stiffen slightly, his head bent slightly towards where you rubbed your arm. You noticed what you were doing and stopped immediately, bringing your hands up to grab your drink, finishing the bit that was left. 

    “i was just askin’ you if you had any plans tomorrow,” Sans said. “but you didn’t seem to be listenin’. thought you were asleep or somethin’.” 

    “Oh! Well, actually, I told my mom I’d have lunch with her, but I’m free after that,” You explained. “Why?”

    “Sans was wondering if you would come back here to meet some of our other friends, such as Undyne.” Grillby spoke suddenly, sending shivers down your back with the gravely, yet smooth texture of his voice. He also gave you chills with the questionable vibe he was giving you. 

    Sans seemed to be slightly surprised by Grillby’s readiness to speak so openly, looking around at the other patrons, but they must of not noticed, for none looked as startled as you and Sans. He had spoken  _ very  _ softly; you wondered if he was shy about his voice or something.

    “I would love to!” You said, maybe a bit too excitedly. Though, in your defense, Grillby’s sudden outspokenness had made you giddy (that, and the prospect of meeting some new, interesting, potential friends). “W-where did you plan on meeting up? Here?” You said, lowering your voice considerably, a light blush donning your cheeks.

    Sans gave you a wide, sly grin, not unlike the one he had given you when you had struck up the deal. Grillby’s flames had shot up at your outburst, but lowered after a moment, exchanging your empty martini glass for a cup of water.

    “yeah, here is a pretty good place,” Sans’ smile took on a more lazy appearance, his eyelids(eye bones? sockets?) dipping nearly closed, almost as if he were about to nod off. “right, grillbz?” Grillby nodded in agreement.

    “Okay,” you made a mental note, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Holy shit.” You quickly got up out of the seat. “ _ Oh, fuck me.” _

    “Maybe later,” came a soft voice from behind you.

    “Sans, what the fu-” you had paused your panic to scold Sans for the lewd comment, when you saw he was shocked, looking at Grillby, who had a vibrant shade of blue flame across his cheeks, top flames shooting  _ very _ high, and had paused all his movements. “Wait, did you just…” 

    Sans then burst out laughing at the realization that Grillby, who didn’t like puns and was a stoic man of few words, had just made a _dirty, sarcastic comment_. It was practically heaven on earth for Sans, who had been trying for _years_ to get the man of fire to make a joke, or _at_ _least_ laugh at one of his.

    You had just stood there a moment, looking at Grillby’s flushed face and receiving a definite panic vibe from the man. On the inside, Grillby was wondering if he had chosen the wrong time to speak. He was pretty relieved when you had reacted just as Sans had, giggling like mad, all but doubling over yourself. 

    “Hooo, man,” you wiped a tear from the corner of your eye. “I really needed that... “ You swatted Sans on the back playfully. “Man, you’re lucky that it wasn’t you who said that; I would ve beat you up!” 

    “hehe, good thing i didn’t then,” Sans replied, calming down, wiping his own pale blue tear away. “however, i bet grillbz wouldn’t mind if you were to  _ punish  _ him for that comment,” he cast his glance towards Grillby, still burning blue as ever, flames nearly scorching the ceiling by now. “right, grillbz?” 

    After a moment of utter silence from Grillby and you, who had also begun to blush, a towel was thrown at Sans’ face, followed by Grillby storming into the kitchen. “Pay your tab,” was heard along the way.

    “worth it,” Sans pulled the towel off of his face, setting it down on the counter and then took a swig of ketchup. “so, kiddo, what were you freakin’ out about before all  _ that?” _

    “Oh!” Your blush faded as you remembered why you had your little outburst. “I have to be at work, and I’m late!” You resumed gathering your things, “This was really fun, and I will see you tomorrow, but I really cannot be late! Fuck, when my boss gets the notice about last night, plus if I’m late- they’ll fire me for sure!” Yep, you were full blown stressed out. 

    Sans walked with you to the doors, and then outside with you, just in time for you to realize that you had no idea where you actually were. 

    “Sans,” you turned towards the stout skeleton, “Where are we, exactly, in town?”

    “west side,” he replied lazily as you panicked more. “where’s your work?”

    “My work is downtown, so,” you tried to think of the mental map in your mind, “About the center of town? But, oh, I have to go home and change! Why today?”

    “where do you live?” Sans asked. You groaned.

    “North side…” you turned around and thumped your head on the cool brick of Grillby’s. “I am so totally fired- scratch that, I am so totally  _ screwed _ .”

    “you plannin’ on seeing grillbz later tonight?” You shot Sans a death glare at the comment, but chose to ignore it and put precedence in the current problem of your occupation. “Alright, just chill, okay; i think i can help you out.”

    “How?” You hit your head against the building a few times. 

    “what is your address?” You just prattled it off numbly, accepting your doomed fate. “okay, here, take my hand.”

    “Sans, I really appreciate you trying to help, but what are you going to do- Ah!”

    Suddenly, instead of being outside of Grillby’s, you were outside your apartment. 

    “Oohhh….” You looked back to Sans who just gave you a knowing smile. “I nearly forgot about that…”

    “ _ magic _ ,” Sans simply stated, letting go of your hand. “go get ready for work, and then meet me out here, okay?” You nodded rapidly, very grateful to your friend, and then rushed inside to change and get your work materials.

    A couple minutes later, you stepped back outside with your purse, dressed in casual, but not too casual work attire. Sans extended a bony hand towards you, and asked for the name of your work. You told him, and then you were off through another portal.

    “I don’t think I could ever get used to that,” you had arrived at your work in one step, meaning you would no longer be late. “Sans, I really can’t thank you enough for this, but, I promise I will repay you for this; you’re a lifesaver!” You hugged him out of the blue, to which he lazily patted your back with one hand, the other staying in his hoodie pocket.

    “nah, don’t worry about it, (y/n),” you let him go, and turned to go into work, when he said something else, “you should really worry about our deal.” You turned around to see him leave, but he was already gone.

    “Fuck,” you mumbled, “someone give him a bell, for goodness’ sake…” And with that, you went to work.

 

~~~Time skip~~~

 

    “Well,” you mumbled, trudging out of your cubicle with a boxful of your personal items. “That could have gone better…”

    You clocked in after the little bout with Sans, and, after setting your stuff in your cubicle, were called into your boss’ office. As soon as you stepped in and the door shut, you knew that it had all metaphorically hit the fan.

    You were in there for two hours-  _ two hours-  _ while your boss went over every detail, rule, regulation, and any other legal mumbo-jumbo that they were legally obligated to tell you that you had broken or disobeyed in any way, shape, or form. They were pretty calm, up until the moment when they really got ticked off that you were one of the best employees, despite your mild criminal background, and that they were so very disappointed in you for throwing that away. They had confessed that they had actually planned to give you a promotion, but now they had to lay you off, because it didn’t sit right legally with the board of executives. They said they were so very sorry.

    You, while feeling really shitty at this point, didn’t show any emotion to this news; you knew it was going to happen, sooner or later. And while you didn’t blame your boss, you still were pretty mad internally at them. You were the best damn employee there! While everyone else smoked pot, had a much bigger legal offense, or were just plain bad at their job, you, who only lit candles and other flammables, usually in a very safe way, end up getting sacked because you had  _ multiple _ minor offenses. Nobody had gotten hurt! Hell, you kinda wanted to argue that the guy that  _ stabbed someone once _ was still working there, and while the victim lived, the guy still was very hot tempered (more so than you), but you knew that it wouldn’t get you anywhere. 

    So, instead, you nodded once more to your boss, apologized for putting a blemish in the company’s record, and promptly left to gather your things and leave.

    “It may not have been the best job,” you said to yourself, “But it was  _ my  _ job, and it was gonna help me get where I wanted to go.” Sighing, you hailed a cab to take you home.

    When you got there, you slumped inside, greeted by the comforting silence that welcomed you. You lived alone, which was okay, but right now, you didn’t want to be alone. You set your box of stuff on the table, put your jacket and purse on the rack, then went to get ready for bed.

    After taking care of your nightly routine, you just decided to go to sleep really early. It wasn’t exactly late in the day, hell, it was barely past four, but you hadn’t slept well the night before, and after work and having to deal with all the people at the station, way late into the morning, just to be confronted by your mother when they released you around… 

    “Shoot, man,” you had a headache trying to sort out your timeline. “Okay, so, I went out last night to light up around…. Midnight… I got there about twelve-thirty, was there for about an hour before it all went south, so the cops picked me up about one-thirty…. Had to wait a half hour to go to the station, so two now…. Questioning at the precinct lasted about an hour and a half… Three-thirty….” Fuck was this difficult with little sleep. “Okay, so, let’s go backwards a bit… Today is…. Friday, so I didn’t have to be at work until two o’clock today, and now it’s around four. I was at Grillby’s for…. Maybe two hours? Three? I don’t remember. Okay, so let’s assume two and a half,  so that would mean we got there about…. Noon? Eleven-thirty? And before we left the precinct, I had talked with Sans for about thirty minutes? So, they released me about…. Ten o’clock? That sounds pretty accurate, if I think about it.

    “Oh, but, thinking hurts too much, right now,” You got a cup of water to take with you, and just laid down. You fell asleep almost instantly upon hitting your comfy bed, pulling the covers over you.


	4. Lunch Date, So Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) goes and has lunch with their mother before going back to Grillby's. Things get kinda heavy, emotion wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry; it has been a while since the last update, and I apologize for that. I have been busy, and I will hopefully get another posted before the weekend, but I have testing, so I am sorry if I can't keep that promise. Also, I am sorry that this chapter is pretty short, next one should be longer!
> 
> Also, this fic now has a tumblr page, Pyromantic-fanfic. Nothing posted to it yet, but I will start to post updates to chapters, fanart (much like that made by the lovely Wolfoxymy (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfoxymy/pseuds/Wolfoxymy)) and it will (hopefully) be set up so that you guys can ask me things or post things!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

     You were awoken by an insistent buzzing, along with a very bright light intruding your senses. 

     “Wha-” it took you a moment to realize that it was your phone causing the loud vibrating, and the open window to your left that was causing you to go blind. “Shoot! What time is it?” you panicked, seeing it was well past 11, and you had told your mom you would meet her for lunch!

     You picked up the phone, answering the phone, trying to sound as awake and on your way as possible as you quickly got stuff together for a lightning fast shower.

     “Hey, mom!”

     “(y/n) are you okay?” this took you back a bit.

     “Yeah, mom; why wouldn't I be okay?” 

     “You're 30 minutes late to our lunch date,” you heard her huff. “and this is the third time I've  called you. Where are you?”

     “I'm really sorry you worried,” you apologized as you set out an outfit. “But, I'm fine, just….” You were almost tempted to lie to your mother, but, having always been honest with her, you couldn't. “I slept in, I'm sorry mom.” You could hear another, calmer huff of breath from the other side.

     “As long as you're safe and okay,” she sounded like she understood. “Just get here soon, okay?”

     “I can be there in about 20 minutes,” you were in the bathroom with the shower on, about to step in. “Okay?”

     “See you soon, be safe”  _ click _

     And with that you proceeded to get ready.

~~~Timeskip~~~

     “Hey, mom!” you waved to her as you approached the booth she was seated at. 

     “Oh, hello darling,” she got up and hugged you tightly. You sighed in content at the action, hugging her back just as tightly. “How are you?”

     “I am doing okay, mom,” you both sat down and looked over the menu. “Better than I was yesterday about this time, anyway.” You sipped at the water she had ordered for you.

     “Oh,”she air swatted. “I talked to your lawyer yesterday when he swung by the house - he couldn't reach you, so he came to me - and he said he could work it all out. Don't worry, honey - just don't go set another house on fire.”

     “Oh,” you were kinda relieved, “That is really good to hear…. But, I should let you know that more happened yesterday….” You explained how you had lost your job, being completely neutral while talking. Your mother just looked at you with sad, hard eyes. “So, on the plus side, I might end up moving back in with you, just like you wanted!” you tried to put a positive spin on this situation, but your voice was hollow. 

     “Honey,” your mother reached across the table, setting her hand on yours, holding it, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it with her thumb. “We’ll figure something out. It's going to be okay “

     “Thanks, mom,” you could feel your eyes burn with tears. you quickly wiped your eyes when the waitress came around to ask for your orders. 

     The rest of the meal went nicely. You both talked some more, ate your food, drank your drinks, and had a really good time. About an hour or so later, the waitress came back with the check. You went to take care of it just to see that the waitress was already leaving with your mother’s card.

     “You have enough to worry about,” she shrugged. “Besides, I asked you to be here, so I should pay.” You gave her a silent thank you.

     When you both were about to go your separate ways, your mother had offered to take you to get your car from impound.

     “Oh! I had completely forgotten that they had it!” You face palmed as your mother chuckled to the side

     “Come on,” she clicked her car unlocked, opening the driver side door. “Let’s go.”

~~~Timeskip~~~

     After going through a monumental stack of papers, you were finally behind the wheel of your car. It felt good to be back in your own vehicle after being chauffeured by both the cops and your mom. 

     You said goodbye to your mom and began heading home when you remembered the other social obligation you had planned for today. You smiled at the thought of being able to go back to Grillby’s and see him and Sans. 

_      ‘Hadn’t they mentioned they were meeting up with some other friends, too?’ _ you thought, getting both excited and anxious at the same time. You decided to go home, freshen up, and then head over to Grillby’s.

~~~Another Timeskip~~~

     Having finally decided on an adequate outfit, - your good jeans, your favorite shirt, the nicest looking jacket you owned, and your regular old Chucks - you finally found yourself outside of Grillby’s. You hadn’t walked in yet because you were really worried something might go wrong. You felt the urge to light up quickly before going in when you heard a rather loud, boisterous laugh emit from within the restaurant. 

     You fought the urge, however, and taking a deep breath, filling your head with the thought that inside it would be better, because you could see your friends, Sans and Grillby, you opened the door and stepped inside. 

     You immediately regretted every single decision leading up to this moment when, after hearing the door shut and the bar go silent, you were met face to  _ very  _ sharp tip with an electric blue spear.


	5. The Spear Incident, Followed by the Crackling of Your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was awkward- and kinda sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am very sorry this is way late, but it is also pretty long, so I hope that kinda makes up for the delay, at least partly.
> 
> Also! Tumblr page is operating! You can submit, ask, or do what you like, I will post updates, ideas, maybe some little hints here or there. And, I am in need of picking a cover photo. I have a few things of my own in mind, but if one of you guys would like to make one, or you have a nice idea, go ahead and submit an idea or comment it! Love you guys!
> 
> Link:: http://pyromantic-fanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!

     “Ah!” you screamed, falling back from the weapon.

 

     “Who the hell do you think you are?!” came a loud, booming female voice.

 

     “woah,” you heard Sans in the background, but your eyes were squeezed shut tightly and your hands had gone over your head, muffling the rest of his words.

 

    You were scared out of your mind, and as you sat trembling on the floor, a bright light passed over your eyes, and a gentle warmth swept over you as someone knelt down, holding you softly. You opened your eyes to see that Grillby was the one soothing you. The warm sight of the fire elemental helped to put you at ease, and you did not object when he began to guide you up, slowly walking you over to the bar. He was practically carrying you, but you didn’t care as you were focused on the calm, elegant swooshing of his flames. You also noticed just how warm he actually was, and felt the loss of warmth when he finally set you down on a small couch.

 

     You briefly heard Grillby say he would be right back, and with that he left, but not before lighting a nearby candle for light in the unusually dark room. You picked up the candle, holding it close, but not close enough to burn you.

 

     Looking around, you saw you were no longer in the bar area (which you were very much thankful for after the spear incident), but instead what looked like a break room. There was the couch you were currently sitting on, a small bookshelf to your left, and a low table to your right. In the far corner, there was a modern phonograph/radio combo. After another moment, you noticed a set of narrow stairs set in the far wall.  _ ‘Probably leads up to a loft area?’  _ you thought. 

 

     After another few moment, Grillby came back with a steaming cup. His flames were low and fidgety, but his strides and movements were very sure and graceful as he sat down beside you. He went to hand you the cup, but stopped when he noticed you were white-knuckling the candle he had lit before he left. He looked at you, then the candle, and back to you, then he began to crackle, his shoulders shifting as he was chuckling. You felt your cheeks get warm with embarrassment as you went to set the candle down and fixed your gaze to the floor.

 

     “Ah, no,” Grillby had slowed his chuckling, trying to compose himself, “I was not laughing at you, my apologies if I gave you the wrong impression.” you looked up to see that he was being sincere. “I just find it funny that, while most humans don’t take comfort in fire, Sans was actually right when he said that you had a, what was it?” he paused, cheeks tinting blue, “ _ A burning desire for all things fire?” _ You both began to chuckle at this. He passed you the cup.

 

     “Pfffft,” You air waved, accepting the drink. “It’s not like that, I just find it,” You sipped at the warm beverage, determining it as chai tea. “Soothing, or, therapeutic, to you know,” you shrugged your shoulders, inhaling the warm scent of the tea. “Light up, or sometimes, just watch it burn.” You got a kinda bad idea, but he called you out to make you laugh, and now it was your turn. “But, if you really want to see if Sans is right,” you gave him your best smirk, “I might take you up on your offer from yesterday, Mr. Hot-stuff~” His flames shot up and his face went a deep blue at the comment. You began laughing, so hard in fact, you had to set your cup down on the table.

 

     There was a shuffling at the doorway, and you felt the sofa shift as Grillby got up. You wiped the tears from your eyes and calmed down enough to see Sans telling something to Grillby as he left the room. Sans turned to you, sighed, and gave you a worried, yet relieved smile.

 

     “hey, kid,” he began, rubbing the back of his skull, “you, uh, doin’ okay?” 

 

     “Yeah, much better,” you gave him a reassuring smile, then got pretty serious. “What was all that about, anyway?” you saw Sans slump and come sit beside you.

 

     “yeah, listen,” he sighed then looked you right in the eyes. “i am really, extremely, to the ends of the earth, super sorry about that. when i invited you over yesterday, i was really sure undyne had started to warm up to humans, but then....” he trailed off, a dark look passing over his face.

 

     “What happened?” you asked.

 

     “you remember when i told you about the humans that tried to start some trouble?” you nodded. “well, last nite, they came back here, with some of their  _ friends _ .” he sounded very agitated now, teeth clenched and brow bones furrowed. “we didn't notice at first, but one had a  _ water gun _ .” 

 

     You didn't quite get the gravity of the situation,  and Sans could see the confusion clearly on your face. Taking a deep sigh, he nodded towards the doorway Grillby had just left through not moment ago. When you were still very confused, he simply pointed to the candle on the table. 

 

     “ _ Ohhhhhh….” _ fire and water don't mix. Grillby is a physical being of fire. A mix of feeling flared up in you and you actually stood up and walked right out of the room. 

 

     You saw Grillby behind the bar and walked all the way around the bar, ignoring the looks given by the many patrons, Sans included, having followed you as you left. You went right up to Grillby who gave you an unsure look, a mix of worry and confusion, then you did something that made the entire bar hush.

 

     You gave him a hug. Probably the tightest hug you had ever given anyone aside from your mother and your best friend. The first thing you noticed was Grillby get rigid, as if preparing for the worst to come, and then, he brought his arms up around your back, hugging you back. 

 

     “I am sorry that they would do that to you,” you could feel the anger still inside you, but the sorrow and worry were much heavier in your heart at the thought of anyone harming your friends. “I can't even fathom how that must have been for you.” You felt tears pricks your eyes, and pulled away, for fear of hurting him. He looked at you quizzically when you pulled away. “I’m sorry,” you wiped them away, feeling more follow in their places. “I just didn't want to get you wet-” 

 

     “That's alright,” he reached out, wiping away your tears with his sleeve, “Small amounts of water won't hurt me, and I know you don't mean to hurt me.” he allowed his hand to linger on your cheek for a moment. 

 

     The warmth flooded to your cheeks, both from his hand and your blush. Grillby hadn't taken his eyes off of yours, and for a moment you swear-

 

     “YEAH, GET SOME, GRILLBZ!” 

 

     You both jumped away from each other, looking out at the rest of the bar that was now erupting in chuckles and amusement. You could feel your blush growing beacon red, and felt Grillby shuffle out from behind the bar, leading you out as well. 

 

     Grillby motioned for you to sit at the bar, then left to go into the kitchen. Sans sat right beside you, a wide, cocky grin across his cheeks, a playful gleam in his eyes.

 

     “well,”  you gave him a warning glare. Not that it looked that menacing, your face was as red as his ketchup. “i’m glad to see you have a  _ burning  _ passion for your friends,” he opened his arms up wide, shit eating grin on his face. “can i get a  _ warm  _ hug, too?” 

 

     You just slammed your head on the bar top, feeling  _ really  _ red. A strong hand came and seated itself on your shoulder, followed by a  _ very  _ tight squeeze. You yelped, shooting up and turning towards the- blue, webbed hand?

 

     “Hey, nerd,” said a voice above you. Your eyes  _ scaled _ up the equally blue arm, to be met with a sharp grin, bright red hair, and fin like appendages where the ears would be. “I'm real sorry about the incident with the spear earlier,” the fish monster rubbed the back of their head in shyness. “Promise it won't happen again.” She slapped your back in what should have been a friendly gesture, but she was so strong that you felt your upper back pop. 

 

     “Holy carp~” you breathed out. You had been  trying to pop your back for  _ days _ . The world slipped away in bliss as you slumped to the side, Sans catching you before you fell off of the barstool.

 

     “hu- yo, (y/n),” Sans looked down at your now limp form, worry in his voice, “are you okay? what was that horrible popping noise? (y/n)?” you were much too blissed out to answer him. Grillby saw what had happened and gave an accusatory glare towards the fish monster.

 

     “Whoa, hold up,” she held up her hands in the time out gesture. “I just accidentally popped her back.” Sans turned to her at this moment.

 

     “undyne,” his voice was harsh. “how can you be so calm?! the back bone is probably one of the most important, and you just- just  _ popped it?! _ ”

 

     Grillby looked equally worried and enraged, but both him and Sans were surprised when you righted yourself. 

 

     “Guys,  _ chill _ ,” you rubbed your sore shoulder, but turned towards, “Undyne, was it? Thank you for popping my back. It has been  _ days _ since I was last able to pop it, and it had been bugging me to no ends.” Undyne smiled widely, showing off her shark like teeth.

 

     “It was an accident, but you're welcome!” she then grew more serious, “But, about the, uh,  _ spear incident _ , are we cool?” 

 

     “‘Course, man,” you held your hand out for a fist bump, which she returned with her razor grin, a bit too eagerly, popping your knuckles in the process. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sans wince with the crackle. “Oh, I'm (Y/n), by the way.” 

 

     “Nice to meet ya, (y/n)!” there was a call of her name from the other side of the room. “Oh, duty calls, I'll catch you later!” And with that she sprinted away.

 

     “She’s enthusiastic,” you commented, more to yourself than to either of the men beside and behind you, but Grillby laughed, and Sans decided to comment on your comment.

 

     “just wait til you meet my bro, papyrus.” he had a proud look on his face as he said this. 

 

     “When can I meet him?” you scoped the room for a second, looking for another skeleton. “Is he around here somewhere?”

 

     “nah,” Sans took a swig from the bottle of ketchup he now had, “he doesn't like coming here, says it's a grease trap.” You could see Grillby stiffen to your side. “aw, come on grillbz, you know how he is.” Grillby nodded, then went to attend to a group of customers. 

 

     You watched as he went around all the tables. You had a respect for the flaming bartender; it would be hard not to, knowing what he has gone through. Sans caught you staring, tapping your shoulder and giving you a knowing wink. You blushed and turned away. 

 

     “so, how was work yesterday?” Sans asked casually. You remembered everything that had happened, and an immediate sense of sadness washed over you. Sans must have felt the shift in your attitude, as his voice sounded concerned. “hey, what happened? is everything okay?”

 

     You then explained how you had been fired. It took quite a bit of effort to keep yourself from just breaking down and crying. Grillby had come back to the bar after you had finished. Sensing the dark clouds around you both, Grillby made you some more hot tea, though, after tasting it, there was also something a bit stronger than chai. You thanked him for the  _ extra _ spiced tea.

 

     “man, that's rough buddy,” Sans tried to comfort you, “but, you know, i can help you find a job. i’ve got enough; i’m sure some of them need some more hands on deck,” he shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, “plus, i think it’d be pretty chill to work with you. y’know, it'd give us a chance to get to know each other better.” 

 

     “That does sound pretty cool,” you remembered what it was like when you worked with your best friend, Vunde. You two had so much fun! It would be pretty cool to work with Sans, too.  _ ‘imagine the pun wars~!’ _ you thought. “Let me know if-”  Grillby had interrupted you with a tap to the shoulder. 

 

     “Excuse me, but,” he shifted a bit, took a deep breath, and continued, “I might be able to help you out with a job.” You looked at him curiously. 

 

     “What did you have in mind?” you asked, sipping at the tea.

 

     “Well, I've been meaning to hire on someone else to help me around here.” he was very professional sounding, “Do you have any experience as a waitress?” 


	6. The Uniform is a Trap & Sans Needs a Hard Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) gets a job! And, some things are hinted at, plus some more glorious sarcastic and flirtatious comments from Grillby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that came a bit faster than expected! I was actually planning to update on Saturday, but, hey, inspiration is a weird thing! So, here you go, and thank you for reading!

     “Really?” you were kinda shocked at the proposal. Grillby seemed so in his element, you wouldn't want to gunk it up. He was waiting for your answer to his question, though. “Oh, right! Well, I have worked at a few diners in the past, so, I have quite a bit of experience.” 

 

     “Excellent,” Grillby seemed to ponder something for a moment. “What are good hours for you?” 

 

     “Anytime, really,” to be honest, you didn't really have any irons in the fire currently, or ever really. “I am usually pretty free.” Grillby seemed pleased with this.

 

     “Okay,” he leaned on the counter, “how does 6 days a week, Sundays off, 12 pm to 2 am, minimum wage sound?” 

 

     “Woah…” you were trying to find a bad point in his offer, but couldn't find one. You smiled widely, “When can I start?” Grillby seemed to beam as well, his flames growing a bit taller.

 

     “i think you should go ahead and start right now,” Sans chimed in, laying his chin in his hands as he rested his elbows on the counter top. “if you're up to it, that is.” he gave you a light smile.

 

     You looked up to Grillby, nodding.

 

     “I am so up for it,” You felt so happy at the thought that things are already starting to look up. “Let's do this!” you felt filled with... Determination.

 

     Grillby motioned for you to follow him, so you hopped off of the stool, almost rolling up your sleeves, but stopped yourself, just folding them so they wouldn't be in the way, but didn't push them past your wrist. 

 

     You followed Grillby back to the break room, where he led you to a closet that you had missed previously. You looked at him quizzically, and then got his meaning when he pulled out a more feminine version of his uniform, complete with a slightly frilled skirt. You gave him an unbelievable look. 

 

    “Wait,” you tried not to sound ungrateful. “Is  _ that _ my uniform?” Grillby appeared to frown at this, flames shrinking. “Ah, I'm sorry,” you tried to recover. “It's just, does it have to be a skirt? I'm not too good with, uh, showing… skin….” 

 

     “me neither,” said Sans, who appeared out of nowhere. “though, i think my problem is for different reasons.” You suppressed a giggle while Grillby sighed. 

 

     “This is all I have if you want to work today,” Grillby replied. 

 

     “you should try it on, i think you would look,” he winked, “ _ pretty hot _ .” You facepalmed, Grillby was silent, as usual, but was slightly blue. 

 

     “As  _ cool _ as that sounds,” you began, “I just don't feel comfortable showing that much skin.” You crossed your arms in defense. “Maybe I'd wear it if I had some tights, but seeing as I don't have any with me-” 

 

     "do you own a pair?" asked Sans, out of the blue.

 

     "Well, yeah," you began, "But they're back at my place-" Sans cut you off.

 

     “one sec, grillbz,” Sans grabbed you hand, “be right back.” he also grabbed the uniform, and then teleported you both out of the resteraunt.

 

     When you had stopped spinning, you saw that you were now outside your apartment complex. Sans started moving towards the door, holding it open for you when he reached it.

 

     “Sans,” you were still in shock. “What are we doing here? Let's go back to Grillby's.” 

 

     “nah,” he shifted so now he was leaning against the door to hold it open. “how ‘bout I cash in that favor?” he gave you a sly grin. 

 

     “Wha- you little sneak,” you walked through the door, getting out of the cold. “Why this?” 

 

     “‘cause this is a great opportunity for black mail,” he handed you the uniform. “i’m joking, kid, chill out,” he added after seeing your annoyed face, stuffing his hands in his pockets as you pressed the elevator call button. “you’ll thank me later,”

 

     “Pfffft,” You scoffed, “Yeah, because public humiliation is such a blessing.”

 

     “you’ll see, (y/n),” you bother stepped into the elevator. “you’ll see.” You pressed the button for your floor, and you both went up.

 

     The ride up was silent, aside from the elevator music, and when you both got to your apartment, Sans opted to wait outside.

 

     “No,” you protested. “That's rude. Just come in and sit down on the couch.” You pushed the skeleton into your home. 

 

     Guiding him to the living room, you firmly told him to sit on the couch and wait there. He sat down with a lazy smile on his face.

 

     “sure, alright,” he settled down, laying down more than sitting. “just don’t take forever; i’d hate for you to come out and i’m nothing but bones.” He then paused, feigning surprise, “oops, too late.” 

 

     You scoffed at the stupid joke and went to your room to find tights and change. 

 

_      ‘Hmm…’ _ you thought,  _ ‘If it’s just for today, it can’t be that bad.’ _

 

     After changing, you found you didn’t look too bad. Though…

 

     “I can see them….” you whispered, eyeing your forearms. You thought of a quick solution, grabbing your jacket. “There,” You looked at yourself in the mirror, not showing an inch of the skin on your legs or arms. “Much better.”

 

     “you almost done yet?” Sans called from behind the door. 

 

     “Just a sec!” you decided to fix your hair better, so it would look more professional and provide better efficiency. “Okay, done.”

 

     You opened your door to be greeted by a camera flash, a snicker, and the crackle of flames.

 

     “Sans,” you pressed the black dots out of your vision. “Ugh, dude, not cool!” You pulled your hands away to see Sans with a wide, snarky grin, and Grillby, looking both confused and as blue as Sans’ jacket. “When did Grillby get here?”

 

     “a few seconds ago,” replied Sans casually. “i thought he should see what you looked like before you actually went to work.” Sans closed his eyes and raised his arms in a shrug. “i thought it was a pretty good idea; don’t you think the uniform looks nice on her, grillbz?” 

 

     “I think it would look better on the bedroom floor,” Grillby said quietly, “Ah, wait, sorry,” He blushed a deep blue-purple, flames nearly reaching the ceiling. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

 

     You and Sans both were silent for a moment, and then burst into laughter. 

 

     “Grillbz, man,” Sans began, wiping a tear away, “this side of you is killing me.” 

 

     “Dude,” you replied, “You’ve gotta meet my friend, Vunde, she is really good about pickup lines,” You were all but wheezing now, “She could make a nun blush; and she has, actually.”

 

     “I am sorry,” Grillby began to apologize, face still flushed, but flames calming down. “Usually I only think of bad replies to statements, such as what happened yesterday, but it seems I keep forgetting myself as of late.” 

 

     “It’s fine,” you waved off his apology, “I think it’s funny; me and Vunde used to do stuff like this all the time.” you gave him a soft smile, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

      “O-okay,” Grillby replied, “Sans,” he turned towards the smug looking skeleton, “What? Why are you making a face?” Sans shrugged, not giving an answer. “Fine, but can you take us back to my bar? Who knows what might have happened in the time we’ve been gone.”

 

      Sans just nodded, grabbed you hand, and instructed you to grab Grillby’s. His hand was very hot, hotter than it was the last time you grabbed it. He flinched when you grabbed his hands, the flames spiking. 

 

     “Ah! Oh, no, are you….” Grillby began, releasing your hand just to pick it back up again, hands at a normal temperature. “...burnt?” he saw that there were no burn marks.

 

     “Oh,” you rubbed the back of your neck, “Uh, I've got a pretty high pain tolerance, and um, burns don't really hurt me, which I guess is a good thing since, you know….” You laughed nervously.

 

      “i bet that comes in  _ handy _ ,” Sans joked. Grillby made an unamused noise.

 

     “Haha, yep,” you continued to laugh nervously. “Can we just go?” you grabbed Grillby's hand again, Sans smiled lazily, and the room spun away.

 

     The quiet of your apartment turned into a pleasant roar of chatter as you materialized in the bar. It hushed slightly as you three appeared out of nowhere, but everything resumed as the patrons saw it was just you guys. You heard a very Undyne-like ‘dayum’ from somewhere in the bar, but had to ignore it as Grillby handed you a pen and note pad. 

 

     “ready?” asked Sans. “they're all regulars, so it should be pretty easy.”

 

     “Let's do this,” you replied, taking the pen and pad. 

 

     You then went around, checking up on the patrons more than actually taking orders of new customers. Occasionally, a new monster would wander in, and you would take their order, but rarely would you need to go and get a menu to show them what was needed. 

 

     You had stopped by Undyne's table to say hello and refill their drinks. You discovered that Undyne had a girlfriend, Alphys, who was really quite sweet yet shy. They had come to Grillby's for their date night. You talked with them for a bit before they left, swapping phone numbers for later use.

 

     Grillby's seemed to be a constant hang out, you noticed. Some of the patrons had been frequenting the bar since it first started in the Underground. You were often sidetracked by a few tales of events that had happened in the past, such as the arrival of the two skeletons, and the arrival of several human children, most of which weren't seen again… 

 

    You shuddered at the thought of what happened to them all, monsters and humans alike, in the Underground. To have to fight for your life and freedom, you realized suddenly, it was the same thing many people still faced today…

 

     You shook your head at the ignorance of humanity. ‘ _ why can't everyone just get along?’ _ you thought. Sighing, you went to the kitchen with a load of dirty dishes.

 

     You looked at the clock, which showed it to be only about 9 pm. Closing was still 5 hours away, and you didn't really feel all that tired. You actually enjoyed the work. You had grown tired of sitting at a desk all day, and being able to walk around and do things was a very nice change of pace.

 

     You saw the mountain of dirty dishes, and upon noting the still running dishwasher, decided it would probably be best to wash the dishes by hand. You peeked out the door's circular window, saw that Grillby was indeed busy with a group of customers, and deemed it a safe moment to roll up your sleeves.

 

*Grillby POV (finally right?)*

 

     It really was a good thing (y/n) had started work tonight. There appeared to be more customers than usual, and I was so busy mixing drinks left and right, having her here to take orders and make dishes was really quite the blessing. 

 

     I had to show her where some of the items in the kitchen were, and how I made the burgers and fries, but she quickly picked it up and was taking care of business like she had always been doing it. 

 

     “you’re welcome,” Sans commented, giving off a smug smile. “you know, for everything.”

 

     I knew he would try and use this against me later, probably to keep from paying his tab, but….

 

     “Thank you,” I said curtly. “For everything.”

 

     Yes, Sans was my best friend, technically speaking, but, sometimes, I honestly wondered why.

 

     Looking at the clock, I saw that it was about 10 pm now. I also noticed it had been a while since I had seen (y/n) flit across the bar as she had been the past couple of hours. I had last seen her go into the kitchen with a considerably large stack of dishes…

 

     “I'll be back momentarily,” I told Sans, slipping back through the double doors.

 

     I heard the dishwasher running, and the slosh of water in the sink. There was another noise, too.

 

     Looking towards the washing area, I saw (y/n). She was washing the dishes in the sink, making a neat pile of clean ones to the right, and she was- singing. I personally didn't know the song, but it sounded nice, the lyrics painting a picture I couldn't exactly fathom. It was beautiful, both the words, and her voice. She paused, looking behind her, when the door swung shut with a harsh flap sound. 

 

      “Oh,” she blushed, giving a shy smile. “Sorry you had to hear that. I know I don't have one of the greatest voices, but I thought I was alone, and I like to listen to music when I do the dishes.” she turned around, rinsing off another dish and setting it to the side. I noticed she had her sleeves rolled up, but was wearing the yellow rubber gloves I kept under the sink.

 

     “No,” I said as I came up beside her, “You're voice was quite nice; you don't need to apologize.” 

 

     I raised both of my hands up over the neat arrangement of clean dishes, ushering waves of heat across them. When they were dry, I put them back where they belonged. 

 

     I turned back to (y/n), who now had taken off the gloves, having finished washing the dishes, and was drying the few remaining plates by hand. Her sleeves were rolled down again.

 

_      ‘Why are her arms always covered…?’ _ I thought.  _ ‘Maybe she’s cold?’ _

 

     “That was cool,” she said, walking past me to put the plates up. “What you did to dry the dishes faster.” she turned around, leaning on the counter, “Wish I could do that.” I chuckled at this.

 

     “Well,” I began, radiating a bit of heat to warm up the area. “Thank you for the compliment.” I noticed a look of discomfort on her face.

 

     “Phew,” she sighed, pulling at the collar of the uniform, loosening the bow tie slightly. “Is it me, or did it just get a bit hotter in here?” 

 

     I had to bite back a flirtatiously sarcastic reply.  _ ‘Watch yourself, Grillbz,’ _ came the little voice in the back of my mind. I breathed out a sigh, the fact that (y/n) seemed to always be hiding her arms nagging at the back of my mind.  _ ‘Leave it alone.’ _ came the voice again. 

 

     I decided the voice was right, going back out to the bar.

 

*(y/n) POV*

 

_      'That was close…’ _ you thought, tugging just a bit tighter to your jacket sleeves. 

 

*time skip + third person POV*

 

     The rest of the night went very well. When 2 am came around, the diner was empty of all except you, Grillby, and Sans. You and Grillby had spent a half hour cleaning up, while Sans had just sat at the bar, being a lazy bones. 

 

     “So,” you began as Grillby was locking up. “You're both off tomorrow?” they both nodded. “Great!” you said just a bit too excitedly. You calmed down, “So, since I've met one of your friends, how do you feel about meeting my  friend, Vunde?” 


	7. How Vunde-ful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You introduce Sans and Grillby to the one and only...... Vunde! 
> 
> Haha, though, really, this was actually a very bad idea.

     The ride up to the high school Sunday afternoon was quiet for the most part. You offered to drive the three of you in your car, so Sans and Grillby could meet the one and only: Vunde, your best friend in the whole expanse of the known and unknown universe. You had explained that she had a color guard practice to overlook at a high school a little ways out of town, and that it might take a bit to get up there, depending on traffic. You didn’t think it would take nearly an hour to get there when usually it only took you 20 to 30 minutes, but, as fate would have it, the long procession of cars coming from Sunday services from the multiple churches would see that it would take twice as long. 

 

     About 15 minutes into the car ride, Sans claimed to be bored, so you had suggested to play a game you and Vunde liked playing with your other friends. 

 

     “Okay,” you began, “The game is,  _ Don’t Even Get Me Started _ , and it is actually quite easy. Basically, someone gives another person a topic, and then they have to go on an angry rant about that topic.” You remembered a particular rant Vunde had once given on pineapples. You chuckled at the memory. “Who wants to go first?” Sans said he wanted to try it, and then asked Grillby for a topic. 

 

     Grillby was silent for a moment, a contemplative look on his face, then he said just one word.

 

     “Mettaton,” was all he uttered. 

 

     You swore you heard Sans gasp, and upon looking back, you saw that he had one glowing blue eye socket, his other dark and hollow.

 

     “grillbz,” Sans began, voice husky and intimidating,  _ “d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e ?”  _ You felt chills run up and down your spine, making you shiver, despite the warmth your jacket provided. Grillby just chuckled his crackling laugh at the threat.

 

     “Maybe we should play that another time…” You said, turning on your car’s stereo and hooking up your phone to play music. 

 

     The rest of the 40 minute car ride was silent aside from your music and the hum of your vehicle's engine.

 

*Time skip*

 

     When you had finally arrived at the high school, it was a bit later in the afternoon. You sent a quick text to Vunde, and she replied, saying the back gym door was unlocked, and that you could enter through there. You hadn’t told her you were bringing anyone with you. 

 

     You led the two men to the back of the gymnasium, the same route you had taken countless times, and opened the door. You were going to hold it open for both of them, but Grillby beat you to it. 

 

     “Ladies first,” He said when you tried to argue, urging you ahead of him and Sans. 

 

     You uttered a quick thank you, and then stepped inside the gym. You saw that the students were in the middle of a set. You decided to stick to the far wall, not wanting to get hit with a wayward pole. Sans, however, did not notice the many flagpoles slicing through the air, and nearly got hit with one as he just continued to stroll into the gym, not seeing where you had gone.

 

     “hey!” he began, but the student quickly apologized. You pulled him and Grillby to the side, instructing them that it might be best for them to wait there while you got over to Vunde on the other side. Both men nodded, and you walked around the perimeter of the gym.

 

     “Yo, Vunde!” you called to your friend when you finally saw her, clapping in time with the movements of  the students. She paused when she saw you, and clapped a couple times to get the attention of the students, telling them they could take a break.

 

     “Yo, bitch!” Vunde called back so lovingly.  _ ‘Ah, my best friend, so kind,’ _ you thought.

 

     When the two of you were close enough to hug, Vunde casually clung to your form like a maiden in distress, swinging her leg up onto your hip dramatically. 

 

     “My love,” she cooed in a stage whisper, “It has been far too long!” she began to monologue like a Shakespearean lead. “My nights have been far too cold without you by my side; I lay awake, dreaming- nay-  _ longing _ for you to return to me, to  _ fire it up _ and claim me over once more!” She threw her head back, an arm over her forehead. “Oh! Woe is me, for you have abandoned me!” She then twisted around, “Oh, my love, please, return to me, and  _ light my fire _ !” She then gripped your shoulders, gently shaking them, “Oh! When can we return to those hot nights of passion? For I am engulfed in the coals of our once  _ burning desires _ ; but I seek to have that  _ can’t sleep love _ .” She broke down on one knee, “I ask you,” She gripped your hands fiercely, “Was not this  _ sex on fire _ ?” 

 

     Of course during this entire time Sans and Grillby had approached the two of you, seeing Vunde declare her want and sense of betrayal, while you had an expert poker face equipped. You saw them out of the corner of your eye when she had finished. Sans looked near tears with how much he was trying to hold back his laughter, and Grillby looked about as blue as Sans jacket, glasses off and his hands over his face, flames shooting clear to high heaven.

 

     “is there something you haven’t told us yet?” Sans managed to get out through strangled breaths.

 

     Vunde lifted her head to you, not turning around. She then stage whispered some more to you. 

 

     “Wait, we had an audience?” You nodded. “How many?” 

 

     “Two. Both dudes,” 

 

     “How much did they see?” 

 

     “Probably all of it,” You replied. Vunde then turned around to face them.

 

     “Hello, I am-” She stopped when she was fully facing them both.

 

     She then burst out laughing so hard she fell to the ground crying, clutching her sides and gasping for breath.

 

     Sans and Grillby gave you a quizzical look. You shrugged apologetically, walking over to stand by them. 

 

     After a few more minutes of her calming herself, beginning to lightly giggle, and then full fledged laughing over and over again, she calmed down long enough to pull out her phone and call someone. 

 

     “Hey, Ezra,” she was still laying down on the floor, “You remember the other day when we passed by that bar, and there was a flame monster in there?” Pause. “Yeah, that one! Anyway, you know how we made that one bet?” Pause. “Well, guess what, fucker, you owe me! Fucking called it! No shit, they are here right now!” Pause. “Okay, one sec.” 

 

     She turned to you three, took a quick picture on her phone, muttered, “fucking picturesque”, and then continued her conversation. 

 

     “Okay, I just sent you it,” Pause. “I know right?” Pause. “Same, haha,” Pause. “Yeah, you can pay up tomorrow when I tell you everything she tells me,” Pause. “Oh, gotta go, see ya later, Ez.” Click.

 

     She then turned towards you again, making grabby hand gestures to you. You sighed, rolled your eyes, flipped her off, and then promptly went over to help her up. 

 

     “Thanks, bae~,” She went to kiss you on the cheek, but you playfully shoved her face away. “Ah, rude.” She pouted.

 

     “Ahem,” you cleared your throat, “Vunde, meet Grillby and Sans. Grillby, Sans, this is Vunde, my friend I was telling you about.”

 

     “Ah, you’ve talked about me?” you could practically see the stars in her eyes. “So kind, you cinnaroll, you.” She ruffled your hair a bit. 

 

     “Geez,” you pushed her away again, “Someone is a little  _ handsy  _ today.” You turned to look at her again, “And, really? You used song titles?” 

 

     “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she feigned innocence. 

 

     “Oh, really?” You crossed your arms, “ _ ‘Light My Fire’ _ by The Doors,  _ ‘Sex On Fire’ _ by Kings Of Leon,  _ ‘Can’t Sleep Love’ _ by Pentatonix, and  _ ‘Fire It Up’ _ by Modest Mouse?” You gave her a smirk, “Coincidence? I think not.”

 

     “Darn,” she threw up her hands in mock defeat, “Foiled again!” she then chilled out as best she could, being her. “So, (y/n),” she eyed both men,  “You wanted to meet up today because you're fucking the fire, right?”

 

     You were, for a moment stunned into silence. You could feel your face heating up rapidly, could feel the waves of embarrassment crash over you, but, you couldn't really react. Of all the things Vunde had ever done, and there had been  _ a lot _ , this one was pretty bad. Not only because you had just met them 4 days ago, but because the one she assumed you to be having relations with was now your boss.

 

     After a heavy moment of silence, Sans spoke.

 

     “why do you assume him,” he began, a laugh on the edge of his voice, “why not me?” you could feel a joke at your expense coming up, but you were still pretty shocked in embarrassment. “i mean, I know I'm not as  _ hot _ , but-” 

 

     “I bet you could be a skele _ -ton _ of fun,” Vunde finished his joke for him. “Though, I know my girl,” she gripped you into a side hug, “And she has a bit of an,  _ explorative side _ , goes right along side her fire enthusiast side,” she did another stage whisper, this time directed at the two men, holding a hand to hide her lips from you, “Honestly, she’s a bit of a ki-” 

 

     You finally worked up from your shock enough to cover her mouth with your hand before she said any more. 

 

     “Ah,” you said shakily, “Isn't she just a riOT!” you squirmed, “Did you just  _ lick my hand? _ ” There was a muffled chuckle from her as a response that yes, she had just licked your palm. “You little shit,” you pulled her towards the exit. “Hey, guys, just wait here for a moment, please,” you shoved her out the door ahead of you, getting a couple middle fingers in your face as you shut the door behind you.

 

     “well,” Sans began after a moment, turning to a _very_ flustered looking Grillby. “she seems fun.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This is at the end because this one is really quite long, so bear with me here***
> 
> First, just wanted to say that I am sorry for the updates not being really very consistent. I am trying to work on getting a chapter in each week, though, school is ending, so, updates might become more frequent. You can check for updates on chapters over at this fic's tumblr page ==> [ Pyromantic-Fanfic ](http://pyromantic-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> You can also share your things there, see things others have made, see direct post from me regarding the fic, funny little things that happen during writing, convos between Vunde and me. You can also ask questions and maybe get answers to those questions, who knows? Just, go check it out, you might like it.
> 
> Secondly, if you liked Vunde, I highly recommend that you go and check out the real Vunde over at ==> [ TheAlmightyWonderWaffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle)  
> She's got some pretty great stuff, including a in the works Dancetale AU fic, it's really good, you should go check her out. ***SPOILER*** plus, her fic and mine are kinda sorta connected *winkwonk*
> 
> Lastly, a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this, and even to those who just skip over the notes, but are reading the story itself; thank you. None of this would still be a thing if it wasn't for you guys. Vunde has even told me that a few of her favorite authors have commented on this. That is HUGE! I just don't think there have ever been enough 'thank you's uttered in all of existence that could encompass just how grateful I am that you guys enjoy this story, enjoy (y/n)'s personality, and are still wanting more. That is just one of the best feelings in the world, and I don't know how to deal with it. I almost want to cry I am so happy. You guys are the ones updating this story; not me. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have written maybe two, three more chapters, but then I would have stopped. You guys are just so great. 
> 
> I know we're only at chapter 7, but I really just cannot thank you enough, and I hope you all stick around at least till chapter 14 so I can curl up into another ball of emotion where I end up being much to verbose in saying just a simple three word phrase.
> 
> TL;DR:  
> [ Tumblr Page ](http://pyromantic-fanfic.tumblr.com)  
> [ Vunde's Page ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle)  
> Thank you, truly.


	8. Secret Spills and Bad Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain middle school shenanigans take place and another deal is made with Sans. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to update! I promise there will be a fresh update on Wednesday, and they will be more consistent. 
> 
> Also, sorry if there are some mistakes. I wrote this on the last few hours, I am tired, and beta reader is asleep. I will look over it again tomorrow to fix any mistakes and inconsistencies

***(y/n) and Vunde***

“Will you please stop licking my hand?!” you growled at your “best friend”. You removed your hand from over her mouth, wiping off the slobber she had made onto her sleeve. “Honestly, what are you? Five?” she just fixed you with a mischievous grin. Crossing her arms in front of her.

“Well, yes,” she supplied lazily, “but that's beside the point. Now,” she then suddenly moved, trapping you between her and the wall, caging you with her arms. “Spill,”

“Spill what?” you asked innocently. Sure, you knew exactly what she was asking, but you were usually pretty oblivious. Maybe she would buy it this time. Instead, she fixed you with a hard gaze.

“You know exactly what I want you to spill,” she jerked her chin towards the gym, “Is it hot stuff or bone daddy?” you couldn't help but deadpan and then laugh at that.

“You already have code names?!” just like Vunde.

“Shush!” she put a finger to your lips, “Getting off topic! Now, this is important!” she took her hand away. “Which one is yours?”

“Pfft, why?” you put some sass in your voice, “You interested or something?” you were joking, but the faltering smirk told you that you had hit something. “Motherfuck- you are!” you playfully poked her in the chest. “Wait- which one?”

“Nuh-uh,” she shook her head, “You first, though I'm pretty sure I know which one.”

“Why does it have to be either? I haven't even known either of them for a week!”

“Wait,” she began, arching an eyebrow, “How did you meet them? They don't seem like your usual crowd, and honestly you never go out anywhere anymore.” _Fuck._

“Oh, hahah,” you began, “It's actually, kinda a funny story…” and so you told her all about the bad day, which led to a very bad night, but then turned into you meeting Sans, and in turn, Grillby. You went on to tell her about what happened with your work and your mom, and then led all the way into getting hired on at Grillby's, which put you up to now. “... And that,” you huffed out finally, “Is how I met those two.”

When you were done she looked to be processing everything. You knew how she felt about your fire affinity- about the same way she felt about your bee affinity, and she  _hated_ bees- so you were worried she would be mad at you. Though, you were relieved when she hugged you tightly.

“I'm sorry that happened to you,” She pulled back, “But, you  _did_ get two dudes out of it, so, hey.”

“Omigod,” you pushed her off of you the rest of the way, rolling your eyes, “You absolute dork,” you looked at her happily though, giving her a real smile in return of hers. “I love you, man.”

She placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a pat, “I love you, too, man,” you pulled her into another hug.

“We are _sooooooo_ gay,” you said after a moment, feeling content. “No homo- ow!” you exclaimed mid sentence, “Did you just pinch my ass?!”

“All the homo,” was her only reply as she whispered it in your ear.

Man, Vunde sure was one of a kind- and your one true best friend.

You both broke out of the embrace after a moment of quiet.

“So,” Vunde began, “Who you got it for? The tall hot one or the short boney one?”

“Ughhhhh,” you face palmed, “Why did you have to ruin a nice moment?” she just rolled her eyes at you. “Fine,” you huffed, “But, only if you tell me yours, too.”

“Pfft, fine. Same time?” you nodded. “Okay, on your mark, get set, go- Sans,”

“Grillby,”

 

***Grillby & Sans***

 

“i call dibs,” Sans stated bluntly out of the blue.

“What?” Grillby asked, quizzically.

“dibs,” Sans supplied casually, “i call them.”

“On what?”

“the cute one,” Sans shrugged, “what else would i be callin’ dibs on?”

“Are you referring to (y/n) or Vunde?”

“who do you think I'm talkin’ about, grillbz?”

“How should I know? I can't, nor would I want to, read what's in that thick skull of yours.”

“who do you think is the cuter of the two: (y/n) or vunde?”

The skeleton was obviously baiting the elemental, and Grillby knew it, too. But, still, the first thing that showed up in his mind when asked made him blush. Sans noticed this, nudging his friend in the arm teasingly.

“who’d you think of?”

“They're both equally beautiful in their own ways,”

“c’mon, grillbz,” Sans nudged Grillby again, “you can tell me. i promise i won't tell anyone else,”

“I don't have to tell you anything. Oh, except for maybe...” Grillby leaned down to look Sans in the eye sockets. “ _Pay your **fucking** __tab_.” And with that he stood back up straight.

“i will,” this made Grillby's head whip towards the skeleton, “pay _sum_ of it off, _if_ ,” he raised a single bony finger, “you tell me who you think is cuter,”

“What is this? The playground?” Grillby was both flustered, annoyed, and slightly intrigued. “How much will you pay off?”

“one-fifth of my tab,”

“One- _fourth_ , and you might have a deal,”

“fine, one-fourth, if you tell me who you think is cuter, _and_ if you take them on a date in the next few weeks,” Sans haggled.

“You're being unreasonable,”

“how?”

“What if they don't want to?”

“i’ll pay off half out of pity,”

This was honestly too good a deal to pass up, yet Grillby still hesitated.

‘ _Pros: Sans pays off most his tab either way, doubly so if things don't work out, and if they do, that will be an interesting venture. Cons:_ Things could not work out.’ thought Grillby.

After a moment of silence, Grillby thrust out his hand toward Sans.

“I will tell you who I think is ‘cuter’, and attempt to take them on a date within two months, because these things take time, if you pay off three-fourths of your tab, and tell me who you think is cuter,” Grillby explained with some adjustments, “Deal?”

Sans thought it over maybe two seconds before he placed his hand in Grillby's, gave him a Cheshire smile.

"deal."

Grillby felt like he might have just made a mistake, but brushed it off.

“on three we both tell?” Grillby nodded. “okay,” Sans took an unneeded breath, “one…. two… three- vunde,”

“(Y/n),”


	9. Digits and Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, digits, and cards. (Not much happens, sorry)

After heading back into the gym, you couldn't help but notice how much heavier the air felt. It was a very subtle difference, but you think it was really just because of the confession to Vunde about your maybe feelings for your boss.

_'Pfft, it's really too soon to tell if it's anything more than me just being grateful,’_ you thought, _‘I mean, come on! I've only known him for... 3 days!_ ’ You shook the weird thoughts away.

When you two finally reached your companions, Grillby looked uncomfortable and Sans looked a bit more smug than usual, his shit eating grin just a tad wider than normal.

"Hey, so," Vunde began, "I gotta get back to this practice, but you guys are welcome to hang out. We should be done in about an hour or so,"

"we could just go outside and _chill_ ," Sans added casually, "while we wait for you to finish up here,"

"That sure would be better than having to _flag_ you guys down later," Vunde replied quickly.

"Or," You decided to get involved, not able to hold yourself back any longer, "We could leave, and _swing_ by later to pick you up,"

Grillby let out a heavy sigh and began walking towards the exit. You three let out a few good chuckles, then allowed Vunde to continue the practice, you and Sans following Grillby.

You three decided to wait out at the picnic table a bit a ways from the gym. The air was indeed a bit nippy, but you weren't really bothered by it.

You pulled out your phone, checking a few things. A social media notification, a message from your mom about a job opening, and a reminder about a former coworkers birthday.

"Delete," you muttered under your breath, sighing a bit and setting your phone down on the stone tabletop.

"oh, hey," Sans chimed in from beside you, "i meant to ask for your digits the other day," he pulled out his blue phone, "so i could talk to you on my _skele-phone_ ," You saw Grillby facepalm beside you as you giggled a little.

"Sure thing," you took his phone and put in your number as he took yours, doing the same.

You handed his phone back to him, and went to take yours back when he reached past your open palm, dropping it in Grillby's, as Grillby handed you his own phone. You just shrugged, putting your number into the red phone. When you got your phone back, you saw that the two new contacts were _Punny Bone_ , with a little bone emoji next to it, and _Grillby_ , which had a little flame emoji next to it.

"Cute," you said.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Grillby said under his breath. It was quiet though, so you and Sans both heard it. Grillby noticed and flushed immediately. "I apologize," he uttered behind his hands as he covered his fuchsia tinted face.

"Pffft," you moved his hands away from his face, "You're fine; no need to apologize," you gave him a big smile. A snicker from behind you made you retract your hands from Grillby's.You turned to Sans, who was giving you a smug grin as usual.

"What?" You asked.

"nothin'," was all he replied, but you could see something forming behind the specks of light that functioned as his pupils. "just, bored,"

"Well," you said, thinking the same thing. "I have a deck of cards if you guys want to play a round of Garbage, BS, or maybe some variant of poker," You guys had plenty of time to do just about anything. "Though, I have to warn you, I'm not that good at poker, and it's been a while since I last played, so I'm a bit fuzzy on the rules," you concluded, pulling your cards out and shuffling them expertly.

You liked messing around with cards, and you also liked playing solitaire, so, you were pretty good with a deck.

"i'm up for a couple rounds of bs if grillbz plays with us," he turned to Grillby, "you know how to play, right?" Grillby shook his head. "i thought you would, considering the dogs are always playin' cards in the bar,"

"They really just go between poker and _Go Fish_ ," he supplied. "They did play _Uno_ once, but I don't think they were playing it correctly,"

“Would you want to play if I taught you how?” you asked. Grillby gave you a nod.

"Alright, basically, everyone gets a card until there are no more in the deck," you did so, dealing out the cards to the three of you. "Don't let anyone else see your cards," you added as Sans was trying to peek at your hand.

You got up and went around the table to the other side, the three of you now a good distance apart and forming a triangle.

"This way nobody tries to cheat..." you stated, giving Sans a guilty glance. "Now, anyway, I think it's best if you arrange your cards in numerical order, so they are easier to get out and locate, but do what you want," You explained as you did so to your own deck. You saw Grillby doing the same, but Sans didn't move. "And, the first card you put down is the Ace of Spades, to start the game," You noticed that you had it, so you went ahead and put it down. "One Ace. Okay, now, Grillby, you're going to put down how ever many two's you have," He looked down at his deck just a little too long, so you added, "If you don't have the card you need, you can lie," He gave you a kinda uncomfortable look, but shifted his through his deck again, pulling out a single card.

"One two," he laid it face down on top of the previous card, just as you had done.

"Good, now, Sans, you have threes,"

"two threes," he pulled out two cards and laid them face down, but off center, on top of the previous two cards.

"Okay," you squirmed, the neat freak in you getting a little miffed at the placement. "Three fours," you set them down and straightened out the pile.

"bs," Sans called out. You gave him a sly grin.

"Go ahead," you gestured to the deck. He flipped the top three cards over to reveal, lo and behold- three fours. "Take 'em, mate," you added cheekily. 

Sans did so, not even a little bothered.

The game went on like this; Sans would call you out on nearly every single one of your turns, Grillby was silent except for when he called out the cards he was placing, and you would fix the growing pile of cards after every turn of Sans' because he would get them off center each time.

You didn't think Sans was lying, seeing as how he had nearly the whole deck, though you wouldn't put it past him to just randomly pick out cards from his hand. It was harder to tell if Grillby was lying or not though, seeing as how he had a perpetual poker face. It made you wonder how he was at actual poker.

You were down to three cards left, all of which were the exact cards you needed to put down your next couple rounds without lying. Grillby, though, had only two cards left. He hadn't been called out once, and partly it was because you were afraid to. You couldn't tell if he was lying or not to save your life.

"One Queen," you said, placing the queen down, waiting for Sans to call you out. But nothing came.

"One King," Grillby uttered, setting it down.

"one-"

" _Bullshit_ ," Sans was cut off by the sudden appearance and call out by Vunde.

"who you callin' out?" Sans asked, not yet setting his card down.

"Him," she pointed to Grillby from her spot beside you. "Bullshit that's a King you laid down,"

"You aren't playing," Grillby said calmly, but with a slight twinge panic in the flow of his flames.

"Well, then," you said, "Bullshit," you trusted Vunde's judgement, and though you had no idea how she knew, the subtle change in Grillby's flames made you lean a little more towards her way.

Grillby looked up at you for a moment, then, while maintaining eye contact, flipped the top card over.

" _Holy shit_ ," Vunde said beside you, "I was right,"

"You mean you weren't sure?!" you let out the panic you felt at siding with her. "What if you were wrong?"

"then i guess you would've lost the game, buddy," Sans supplied, stacking his card neatly.

"Congrats," Vunde slapped you on the back, "You won because of me!"

"Thanks," you muttered to her.

You then gathered up the rest of the cards, shuffled them a couple times, and put them back in the case.

"Okay," you looked up to your three companions,

"Now what?"

"I'm hungry," Vunde stated, "Let's go get food,"

"sounds good to me," Sans agreed. "feel like opening up for a private party, grillbz?"

Grillby seemed to think about it for a moment, and then he nodded his head.

"Awesome!" Vunde shouted next to your ear, "I get to see you in your uniform!" She fist pumped. "I bet you look _hawt~!_ "

"Do I really have to?" you questioned.

"Yes," Vunde stated, "Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"Because this is a great opportunity for blackmail," and then she leaned in closer, whispering for just you to hear, "and if you don't, I'll tell a _certain someone_ what you think you feel for them," She finished giving you a sickly sweet smile.

You groaned and facepalmed.

"Fine!" you threw your hands up in defeat. "But you owe me," you fixed her with a stern glare, "And if I even see a single camera flash, or see your phone's camera angled my way, so help me, _I will burn it,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just as little PSA, the next chapter wont be uploaded until next Saturday, which is June 4th. Why, you might ask? Well, I've got a lot of things going on right now, and my Internet service is actually off right now, so, as a result I have to post from my phone. Well, I've used up a lot of data, but the 4th is when it resets.
> 
> To make up for this inconvenience, the next chapter, which issue also the 10th chapter (woo-hoo), will be much, much longer than previous chapters. Most likely it will encompass a couple of days for the reader. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in 2 weeks!


	10. A Not So Quiet Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gang hang out at Grillby's, some cuteness happens, along with some awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigosh you guys I am really quite sorry with how late this is, but its here now! And, as promised, it is very long in comparison to the other chapters. This is over 6,000 words, and I am pretty happy with it, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The reason this is so late is because a] I had to wait for my data to get switched back on; b] I am in the process of moving, so my free time is hit and miss; c] I wasn't entirely happy with how this chapter ended at first, but I think this ending is much better.
> 
> [EDIT]  
> I recently went back and read through some chapters for help with making sure things were straight for future chapters, and discovered some, well, major screw ups. As such, I rewrote a section of this chapter, so it will be much more fluent with the rest of the story, and will make for a much better read.  
> Thank you for understanding, and I am sorry if this has caused some issues.  
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and also, thank you all for being patient wth me, I really appreciate the support! <3

_ 'Well, this is awkward...' _ you thought as you drove in silence back to Grillby's. 

 

It was just you and Grillby in your car, Sans having opted to ride back with Vunde, so, a) he could show her how to get there, and b) so she wouldn't have to ride back alone. You were pretty sure there was another reason, seeing that so far they both had great chemistry together. (and you were quietly shipping them together since you found out she had a thing for the short, punny skeleton, but, no one had to know about that.) And, perhaps, Vunde had a few secret motives of her own, seeing as she didn't object at all to Sans riding shotgun with her. You would have to question her rigorously later.

 

You decided that riding with Grillby was nice. The only time you really had anyone else in your car was with your mom or Vunde, and those were not so nice. Vunde likes to blast the music, not wear her seatbelt, and scream the lyrics to whatever song is on, right in your ear, making driving a bit difficult, to say the least. Your mother, on the other hand, treats it like it’s your first time driving; no radio at all, gripping the armrest for dear life, screeching for you to slow down when you go just a little over the speed limit, and correcting every little move you do that doesn't match up with what she would do. She also doesn't cease to talk, whether it be about how her girlfriends don't know how to cook or how she saw a "very handsome young boy about your age" wherever she happened to be that day. 

 

But riding with Grillby wasn't like that one bit. While it was silent, aside from the natural crackle of his flames and the sound of the road, it was a pleasant silence. It was the same silence you shared at times late at night when you decide to call up Vunde and, even though you two weren't speaking the entire time, there are long moments of comfortable silence. She had commented on it once when you had mentioned it being nice. If you remembered it correctly, the way she phrased it was, "It's nice knowing that if I want to say something, you're right there, and you're listening."  That's what it felt like with Grillby, oddly enough. It was like even though nothing was being said, you both were comfortable with it. There was none of the awkward tension that usually came with long silences; it was just a nice little bubble, and if one of you wanted to share something with the other, you could do so, without breaking said bubble.

 

It was very calming, also, having the living flame beside you. You hadn't had a chance to really burn anything yourself since you had been arrested, and then fired. And, since you've been spending time with Grillby, you hadn't really felt the need to. Now though, it was starting to get to you a little. Being around Grillby was soothing, but it didn't have the same effect as burning something yourself, and if you were being honest with yourself you had begun to miss the heat of the flames against your skin. You decided you would have the chance later tonight, and later this week, since you were only working part time. 

 

You snuck a quick glance at Grillby. He was facing the window, chin resting in his palm, elbow propped up on the door ledge. His flames were flickering idly, much like a candle's. He looked very picturesque, tranquil, and even though he didnt have any distinct facial features that you could see, you would even say he looked very handsome.

 

_ 'Speaking of the heat of flames against my- STOP THAT!' _ You had begun to tread some really truly dangerous waters. Thankfully, you had come to a stop light, giving you a chance to calm your mind before continuing the drive. 

 

Looking to your left, you noticed a familiar vehicle, in the passenger side window, you also noticed a very familiar skeleton- dancing?

 

This was the most you had ever seen Sans move. He was bobbing his head and waving his arms. Looking past him, you could see Vunde, who was also bobbing her head and waving her arms, though it also looked like her mouth was moving. She must have been singing along with the music. You could slightly hear the song through your closed window.

 

"Hm," you rolled down the window. "Oh, not again," You immediately regretted the decision upon hearing the song.

 

Grillby had noticed what was happening by now and, to say the least, it was both an intriguing and embarrassing sight. It was made only worse when Vunde noticed you both noticing. She cranked the stereo up as high as it would go, aiming her pseudo dancing and lyrical assault towards you both. 

 

You rolled the window back up, looking forward to the light, doing all in your power to ignore both the horrid song and your friends. You sped away as soon as the light turned green.

 

"Oh gosh," you began, "That was painful,"

 

"Agreed," Grillby said.

 

"Man, now that song is stuck in my head," you tossed your phone to Grillby. "Would you mind plugging that into the jack and clicking shuffle?" He plugged it in, but was halted. "Oh! my bad," you forgot to tell him your pin code! "1342," A moment later, music began to play. It was actually one you knew well, so you began to quietly sing along to it.

 

" _ Hey where you're layin', don't make a sound, I know they're watchin', watchin'; All the commotion; The kiddie like play, has people talkin'..." _ with a sudden horror, you realized just what song it was."Oh dear god  _ wait _ -"

 

_ "Oooohhhh~ This Sex Is On Fire~!"   _

 

" _ Nope! CHANGE IT!" _ You shrieked at Grillby, whose flames spiked and face was fuscia. He was too shocked to change it though, as the song continued to play.

 

You just reached over and turned off the stereo.  You both sat in silence for a moment.

 

"Shit," you began, "That was awkward as hell. I am sorry," 

 

"It's okay," Grillby replied, his flushed face cooling down to his normal orange glow.

 

"How about you just look through and find something?" you offered. He did so, a long moment of silence filling the car before he reached over, turning the stereo back on.

 

" _ Fascinating new thing~ you delight me, and I know you're thinking of me... Fascinating new thing~ Get beside me, I want you to love me... _ " Grillby had quietly been humming along, and you joined in, singing quietly along, " _ I'm surprised~ that you've never been told before~ That you're lovely and you're perfect and that somebody wants you..." _

 

It was weird, you thought, that he even knew this song. When you both had finished the song, an intsrumental coming on next, you asked him about it.

 

"It's on the jukebox," he replied, "It actually is a big hit in the bar. Between it and a couple other selections, I think it is one of the top five played in the evening," 

 

"Usually, I only hear jazz play," You commented.

 

"Just hope that Sans doesn't try and pull what he did a few weeks ago," Grillby's expression got dark, flames low.

 

Honestly, you were now afraid to ask. ' _ I'll ask about it another time...' _ you thought. 

 

A few more songs played, Grillby only knowing a couple, you knowing them all by heart. You wanted to sing along to them all, which is what you would be doing if you were alone, but you refrained yourself so Grillby could enjoy the music. 

 

~Slight time skip~

 

As you finally pulled into the side lot of Grillby's, you saw that Vunde and Sans had already shown up. You parked your car, grabbed your purse and got out of the car with Grillby. Vunde and Sans got out of Vunde's car, too, walking over to you both. When they got to you, Grillby had tapped you on the shoulder. He was handing your phone back to you. You accepted it and looked up at him with a smile. 

 

"Thanks," you said, getting a nod in response. You turned toward Vunde, "You ready for the best grub this side of town?"

 

"Hell Yeah!" She replied, fist pumping in the air, a wicked grin plastered on her face. 

 

And with that, you all stepped into Grillby's. 

 

You went straight to the break room where your uniform was located. You set your stuff beside the bookcase, grabbed your uniform, and were faced with a problem. 

 

' _ Where am I supposed to change...? _ ' you thought. You turned to go to the bar, uniform in hand.  _ 'I suppose I can always ask Sans if he can-' _ "Oof," you had bumped into a certain tall bartender. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention, hehe," you apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of your head. 

 

"It's all right," Grillby assured you, lightly chuckling, but then his tone became quizzical, "But, where are you going? I thought you were going to be wearing your uniform?" 

 

"Well, yes, I planned to, but- where are you going?" You asked, albeit a bit rudely.

 

"Upstairs," he supplied, pointing to the stairs behind you, "To change into my own working attire. Oh!" he had an 'ah-ha' moment, resting his fingertips to his forehead as though he was holding down a thought. "You need somewhere to change, don't you?" You nodded as he chuckled a bit more to himself. "Come on," He waved for you to follow as he moved past you, up the stairs. You were hesitant at first, but then followed his light up the stairs.

 

You found yourself at a landing in front of a simple door. You waited a moment as Grillby pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door, and then opened it. He stepped in first, but then stepped to the side, holding the door open for you, gesturing for you to come in.

 

"Oh," you stepped in quickly. "Thank you," he shut the door and stepped around you to set his coat on a rack to your left. "Oh, wow," You looked around the room.

 

It was a simple loft, with an open floor plan and wide windows that opened out, allowing for mostly natural light in the room, and boy did it do it a justice. The color scheme was all warm tones with subtle hints of charcoal grays thrown in the accents. The walls were a burnt orange, but the way the sunlight was hitting them cast a vibrant, fiery glow across the entire room. There was a kitchen area to your right, living room in front of you, and to your left was what appeared to be Grillby's personal area, seeing as there was a large curtain concealing the entire third of the space.  Light glinted off of hanging pans and a few rather large knives over the island in the kitchen, and also bounced off of the glass coffee table, making beams of light reflect onto the back wall and ceiling. The only thing that wasn't burning in orange light, was the curtain, which was a content shade of gray. It was odd, because one would think that the heavy color would be off putting when placed with the bright warm tones of the rest of the room, but it actually balanced it, bringing out the gray accents and allowing the eyes to rest from all the orange. It was nice, because the light also bounced around it, and the orange cast set by the walls and the sunlight laid upon it comfortably, like the glow of flame against steel. 

 

"Grillby," you began, walking in a little further, admiring the entire seen and stopping by a bookcase, skimming over the well loved spines. "Your home is beautiful," You looked to him as you said the last bit, ending it with a smile that appeared as bright as the sunlight streaming in. You saw Grillby had a slight blush, but he nodded slowly, his gaze seemingly set upon you, but you could not be sure entirely. 

 

You didn't know it, but Grillby was admiring the way the light in the room cast itself on  _ you _ . The glow framed your form in a wash of orange, making it seem as though you were a being of fire, too. The glow shown in your eyes, making them brighter than ever, if it was possible, and it touched upon your hair, weaving light through your locks and dying it a shade of orange. You may have been thinking his home was beautiful, but as he felt his heart skip a beat, he was thinking you were much more beautiful, breathtaking even. He could only stand and stare in awe for a moment, thankful that he kept his facial features concealed, for if you were to see them in that moment, you would see an emotion expressed that he himself was not yet entirely sure of yet.

 

"T-thank you," he shook himself out of his daze. "This way, please," He led you to a door just beside the curtained off area. "You may change in here, if you like. I will just be on the other side of this curtain, if you need anything," And with that he drew the curtain back just enough for him to get through, concealing what lie behind with his form, leaving you in front of the slightly ajar door. 

 

You pushed it open and with the light that fell in through a high window, you saw it was a medium sized bathroom. You stepped in all the way, closing the door behind you. It was very clean and, actually, looked fairly unused. There was a bright orange rug on the floor that stretched from in front of the bathtub to the sink. The tile that ran around the shower walls was gray geometric shapes with bright orange ones thrown in sporadically. The tile on the floor was dark gray marble flecked with streams of black and orange. 

 

You were beginning to see the color scheme set through the whole house. You wondered if Grillby chose it, or if the loft had come like that.

 

It looked like any other bathroom you had ever been in, except that, the tub looked like it hadn't been used in quite sometime, despite the fact that there was a set of gray towels on a small metal rack and one hanging over a bar on the wall, as though it will be used later. There was also hand soap and a hand towel next to the sink, which at first seemed normal to you, but then you were highly confused. 

 

' _ How would he wash his hands?' _ You thought hard on it for a moment, but then just assumed that he had it there for company and dropped the matter. ' _ I should change,' _ and so you began to do that. 

 

When you had put on your uniform, you folded up your casual clothes neatly, picking them up along with your jacket. You stepped out, shutting the door behind you. You didn't see Grillby anywhere, so you assumed he must still be changing. You set your stuff down on an armchair by the bookcase, wanting to look through the titles more, but stopped after you realized you hadn't put on your jacket.

 

"Shoot," you said to yourself, quickly grabbing your jacket and slipping it on. Not a moment too soon, it appeared, as you heard the shuffling of the curtain being drawn back. "Hey," you turned towards Grillby, who was now in his uniform, and pointed to the bookcase, "You got any favorites?" His flames peaked highly for a moment, but then went low and he appeared to be confused.

 

"Are you cold?" he pointed to your jacket.

 

"Oh, no, I'm fine," you nervously rubbed your arm, "I just don't feel very comfortable when my arms are bare," You kinda began to panic slightly, "I-is that okay? It doesn't impede my abilities as a waitress, and my sleeves aren't baggy, plus, I just washed this jacket last night, so-" 

 

"No, no, it's okay," Grillby held out a hand, waving off your concern, "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. If this is how you feel at your best, and it isn't a problem, it's okay," He stepped a bit closer, putting a hand out on your shoulder, squeezing for a moment as if to let you know that you needn't explain yourself to him. "Now," He walked past you back to the front door, "Let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" He opened the door and gestured for you to go first. You picked up your stuff, looked back one last time at the warm room, and then walked out the door. 

 

You set your stuff down in the break room with your purse when you got down the stairs. When you walked out into the bar, though, you were immediately greeted by two flashes of light, the brightness making you close and rub your eyes. A moment later, you felt a warm presence beside you, and when you opened your eyes after being blinded, you were assaulted by two more flashes of light. 

 

"Agh," you rubbed at your eyes once more, white spots dancing behind your eyelids. "What the hell did I say was going to happen if I saw camera flashes?" You opened your bleary eyes to see both Sans and Vunde, phones out, shit eating grins plastered on their faces. You took a step towards Vunde, glaring at her, about to lunge at her for her phone. You saw fear flash across her face, grin faltering. She took a step back, then two, and right before she was going to run for it, you ran for her.

 

You were about to close in on her, when suddenly, you could no longer move. A chill had swept across your body, making your limbs numb and prickly, as if you had just woken up from a very deep sleep, or just had a shot of novacaine. You struggled for a moment, then, after finding you could move only your head, you looked down to the rest of your body. You were shrouded in a blue light. Your skin tingled more, and then you realized what had happened. You looked to Vunde, who stood in awe, then looked back to Sans and Grillby. Sans had a blue glow, much like the one that now encompassed your form, emitting from his left eye socket, the other entirely dark. 

 

"Oh," you hissed at Sans, narrowing your gaze on him, "You're next, buddy," He just chuckled, though it was a little funny sounding. You ignored it and began to struggle against the cold grasp of Sans' magic. You concentrated really hard, feeling a warm sensation fill your core, easing some of the chill away for a moment.  _ ‘Must be adrenaline…’ _ you thought. You focused on it a little more, willing for it to happen again. After a good minute or so of struggling, Sans began to chuckle.

 

"hey, kid, that ain't gonna work," you just struggled more, a spark of the warmth coming back, just to fade again. "tell you what, i'll let you go if you promise not to burn our phones, or go after me or vunde,"

 

"Why would I promise that?" You felt the sparks coming again, one after another, but they didn't last. "I told you guys what I would do if you took pictures; you really should have listened to me," You struggled harder. In front of you, you could see Vunde silently chuckling. You heard footsteps behind you, and after turning your head, you saw Grillby going into the kitchen. ' _ Great,' _ you thought.

 

"'cause," Sans replied, "you owe me a favor," you cringed.

 

"Agh!" You struggled as hard as you could feeling the sensation flare up and burn out. "Fight me!" you yelled as a final act of defiance before you slumped, the fire in you losing to the chill of the cerulean shroud. "Fine, I won't do it," 

 

And with that, the chill dissipated, and you fell to your knees as the numb feeling in your limbs began to fade, though not fast enough. Vunde cautiously moved around you to go sit beside Sans, who had sat down at his spot in the bar. Grillby had come back with a bottle of ketchup for Sans, and a menu for Vunde.

 

After several seconds, you were able to stand back up, bracing yourself on a table as you did so. You walked over behind the bar on shaky legs.

 

“Fuck man,” you turned to Sans, “How come your magic is freezing?” you asked, rubbing your arms.

 

He gave you a look for a second, as did Grillby.

 

“what do you mean?” he asked back, “my magic doesn't have a temperature element to it, unless i tried doing fire magic, but that's not my forte,” he gestured to Grillby, “grillbz’ magic usually feels rather hot, but that's just cuz he's a fire elemental, right grillbz?” Grillby nodded in agreement. 

 

All of you were silent for a moment, a look of uncertainty crossing Sans’ face. 

 

“well,” he began, sounding relatively serious, “perhaps it is because I was  _ freezing _ you in place?” he broke into a large grin, and you and Grillby face palmed, Vunde giggling.

 

“Nice one,” Vunde commented. “And, I would like some fries and a cola, please,” she asked Grillby, handing him back the menu. Grillby had turned to go get the fries ready, and asked if you would take care of the drink.

 

You pulled out a cup, made sure it was spotless, and then, after putting in some ice, used the sprayer to add the cola. You put in a straw and gave it to Vunde, who took a long sip, finishing with a long “Ah”.

 

Grillby came back with, not only Vunde's fries, but with 3 more orders of fries. He placed a basket in front of each of you. You asked what he wanted to drink, and he replied that he would accept a glass of whiskey. You kinda wanted a stronger drink, but you had to drive home later, so you opted for a water.  

 

You prepared you and Grillby's drinks while him and the other two ate their fries, and when you were done, you joined them.

 

This was the first time you had seen Grillby consume anything, and it was really quite terrifying and cool at the same time, though you tried not to stare. 

 

A slit in the lower portion of his face had appeared, right where his mouth would be, taking the form of lips. When he brought a fry up to his mouth, it would open, showing a white hot cavern of flames. When he drank, the liquid would steam and smoke as he brought the glass up to his lips. 

 

You saw that Vunde was also looking at the fire elemental’s mouth. You suddenly felt really bad for staring and gave her a stern look that she picked up on. She blushed a bit, and focused on her fries.

 

“These really are great, Grillby,” she praised when you were all done and you were gathering the baskets. “You can definitely expect to see me coming around more often!” she said with a big smile. “Oh, (y/n),” she stopped you before you went into the kitchen. “What does your schedule look like?” 

 

“I believe we settled on 6 days a week, Sundays off, 12PM to 2AM, right?” you asked Grillby, who nodded in agreement.

 

You threw away the used paper baskets, setting their plastic holders in a pile by the sink to be sanitized. Not that much work, really.

 

When you went back out, you saw Vunde messing around with the jukebox, while Sans and Grillby were talking in hushed tones. Sans saw you and motioned for Grillby to stop, and they both ceased the conversation. Grillby had refilled your cup for you, sliding it to you from across the bar. You grabbed it, gave Grillby a smile of thanks and took a sip. You could hear a song start to play, so Vunde must have chosen one. The tune sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place it, since the volume was still very low.

 

You decided to go see what Vunde was up to.

 

“Yo,” you called when you reached her. She was still messing around on the jukebox. You could hear the song now; it was one of her favorites of the month. 

 

“What up,” she said, not really as a question, but more of a response.

 

“Just thinking,” you said, messing around with your sleeve.

 

“About?” 

 

“How we are going to hang out now, with me working more,” It had been nagging at you a bit. Before, you had a few days to hang out, or even some hours a day. This complicated things.

 

“We're both off on Sunday, so we could hang out then if you wanted to. Or I could come visit you Saturday evening, maybe even bring Ez along,” she grinned, “I bet she'd  _ love _ to take pictures of the place, of you in your uniform, and especially of you and your boss,” she did an eyebrow wiggle at the last part. You just groaned.

 

“You absolute  _ dork _ ,” you shook your head. “What would you want to do Sunday?”

 

“We could just chill here- oh, wait, might be a bit too  _ hot _ in here to  _ chill _ ,” you both laughed at her pun for a moment before she continued. “Or, we could see if Ez can come with us to do the escape room thing; I know you've been wanting to do it for a while now, and it seems like you could use the pick-me-up,”

 

“Yes, duh!” you squeezed your dear friend. The escape room experience had been all you were talking about since you found out about it. You kept waiting for a chance to go and do it, but there was never a time that was good. Finally, this golden opportunity had shown itself, and you were not going to be missing it! Plus, the fact that Vunde had thought of doing it because she remembered you wanted to do it was very sweet. “I can't wait to make the plans and ask Ez if she can make it!” you were just so excited!

 

“so,” came Sans, suddenly beside the both of you, “whatcha both squawkin’ about?” 

 

“Just the coolest thing ever,” Vunde then went on to tell him about the escape room experience they had set up recently downtown. Actually, the building they housed it in wasn't that far from here.

 

Sans listened intently, and Grillby did, too, but he stayed behind the bar. Vunde was talking loud enough and the room was quiet enough that he could hear her just fine from where he was.

 

“sounds like somethin’ my bro would like,” Sans said when she was done. “he really likes doing puzzles and stuff like that. hey, grillbz,” he turned to Grillby. “that sound like somethin’ you’d be into doin’?” Grillby nodded. Sans turned back to Vunde and you, “maybe we could all go sometime?”

 

“That sounds even better!” Vunde practically shrieked. “(y/n)! Wouldn't it be more fun if, instead of you, me, and Ez, all of us, you, me, Ez, Sans, Grillby, and Sans’ brother-”

 

“paps,” Sans supplied.

 

“And Paps, all went?!” she shook your shoulders. “ _ Wouldn't it?!” _ she pressed once more.

 

“Yes,” you reached out to stop her shaking, “I totally agree, and I am so down with it. We just have to figure out when we can all do it,” 

 

“sundays work best for grillbz, seeing that this is the day he is closed,” Sans shared, “and me and paps also have sundays off,”

 

Vunde whipped out her phone, and a moment later it was apparent as to why.

 

“So, I checked their website, and it says they are open on Sunday, but only for a few hours, so enough time for maybe three groups to go through the rooms, if they're available. Also, I checked my calendar. Both you and me are off that day, and my practice with the kids ends an hour before the escape room place opens, and it says here that Ez is off that day, too, but I'll have to double check,”

 

“Alright, well, just keep me posted. We don't have to go through everything today; we have a whole week,” you reasoned with Vunde, who was raring to get this  _ done.  _ “Plus, we should be good as long as we set the reservation by Friday, okay?”  Vunde, Sans, and Grillby all nodded their heads. 

 

~time skip~ 

 

The rest of the time had flown by. You four just kinda hung out, talking about multiple things and sipping at your drinks. At one point, “FNT”, by Semisonic had come on, making you look to Grillby, who shrugged in an, “I told you, didn't I?” kind of way, before you and Vunde began singing along to it. Vunde had at that point pulled you out from behind the bar, onto the dance floor, where she began twirling and twisting you. You just laughed and went along with it, feeling very content in the moment. 

 

Sans and Grillby looked to you both, dreamy looks on their faces that neither you nor Vunde saw. 

 

When the song ended, a slow jazz piece taking its place, you and Vunde returned to the bar to drink. 

 

You looked out the front windows, seeing it had gotten late. The darkened street was illuminated by antique street lamps that cast a yellow glow along the pavement and asphalt. A few cars would go by, catching the glow on their roofs as they sped by.

 

A tap on your shoulder made you jump slightly. You turned to see Grillby beside you, pointing towards the dance floor, but also motioning for you to be quiet. You turned to the dance floor and nearly squealed in delight.

 

Sans and Vunde were both doing a jig to the jazz music. Vunde looked so happy, smile wide and eyes closed. Sans looked just as happy, permanent grin wider than ever, but his eyes were open, for they were focused on Vunde. You swear your heart was going to die from this adorable scene in front of you.

 

“They look so cute together,” you whispered to Grillby. He nodded to you, chuckling slightly.

 

“That they do,” he added. “Who do you think will make the first move?”

 

“Who asked who to dance?” you asked.

 

“Sans asked Vunde,” he answered.

 

“Then he will make the first move,” you concluded.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just do; I know things,” you gave him a shrug. He just chuckled.

 

“If you say so,” he said as the song ended.

 

Vunde came back and immediately collapsed onto you. She yawned, wrapping her arms around your neck and laying her head in the crook of your neck.

 

“Take me home,” she said, “I need  _ sleep _ ,” 

 

“I can't drive you home; what would we do with your car?” you reasoned and she groaned.

 

“Fine,” she retracted herself from you, “But I am going to go ahead and head home then. I'll see you guys later,” she waved to Sans and Grillby, who both waved back. “And you,” She reached in again to give you a hug. “Text me tomorrow, kay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” you hugged her back, giving her a pat on the back. “Just be safe, alright? Text me when you get home,” she pulled away and waved you off.

 

“I'm always safe,” she had begun walking to the door, turning back around when she reached it. “Goodnight,” and then she was gone. You could see her car leave a few seconds later. 

 

“i think i’m gonna head home, too,” Sans stated with a yawn. “i gotta make sure paps gets to bed with a bedtime story, and then i got work in the morning,” he waved to you both. “night, guys,” and then he disappeared, eye glowing a second before he left.

 

_ ‘And then there was two,’ _ you thought to yourself. 

 

“Alright,” you began gathering the cups. “I'll help you pick up, real quick,” 

 

And so you did. You went and washed the cups, dried them, and put them up. Then went out front to see if Grillby needed anymore help. He was just turning off the jukebox, having already wiped down the bartop.

 

“Anything else you need done, boss?” you asked, adding the “boss” part for the fun of it. Grillby didn't seem to like it, his flames spiking high momentarily. “Sorry, I was just toying around with nicknames. How about,” he turned to you, arms folded over his chest, leaning back on the jukebox, “ _ Grillbles?” _

 

“Absolutely not,” he stated. You laughed for a good while. 

 

“I'm sorry,” you calmed down slightly wiping a tear from your eye. “I just get an odd sense of humor when I'm sleepy. Seriously though, is there anything else you need help with before I go?” 

 

Grillby suddenly got very close to you, looming over you. 

 

“Actually,” he began, lifting a hand nonchalantly, “Do you have a band-aid? It seems I scraped my knee while falling for you,” you blushed and began to giggle. After a moment he too began to laugh, “I apologize. I get a bit out of hand when I get tired,” he looked down at you again, seeing that you had stopped laughing, a strange look had taken place on your face. “What is it? Did I upset you?” he stepped back, panic rising in him.

 

“N-no, that's not it at all! It's just,” you took a step forward, raising a hand up to his face. “I can see your features…” he felt you lay a hand on his cheek, running your thumb over his cheekbone. “You have beautiful eyes,” he could feel his face heating up, which was  _ really  _ saying something. 

 

“So do you,” he said in a hushed tone. 

 

You two were very close, yet barely touching. Grillby had found himself against the jukebox in his haste to give you space. He was in an odd state at the moment. He felt like his bubble had been popped slightly, yet, he didn't feel it was a bad thing. In fact, he didn't want you to leave his bubble. You felt very content, yet in discord at the same time. You were in awe at Grillby's features; from his gorgeous white hot eyes, to the curve of his mouth. You could see  _ him _ for the first time, not just his flames. Every emotion that was previously hidden was now on display. You also enjoyed the heat of his cheek on your hand. He was so  _ warm, _ just like the heat of candle flame, or the warmth of a bonfire.  _ That _ was the heat you had been missing. 

 

If only you could get closer…

 

You had subconsciously begun to get closer to Grillby, despite a little voice telling you in the back of your head that something was terribly wrong in that moment, you ignored it. You felt so content in that moment, nothing could ruin it. 

 

Grillby had noticed you getting slowly closer to him, your face mere inches from his. He had a moment of conflict. Should he allow this to happen or should he stop it? Part of him wanted to allow it, if only to see what it was like, to test the waters of his small affections he had begun to feel for you; to see if they were real. The other part, it screamed in a muted voice that this was wrong, and very ungentlemanly of him. He was frozen to the spot from indecision.

 

_ “You can set yourself on fire~”  _

 

You paused your actions as you heard a song come on rather loudly. 

 

_ “You can set yourself on fire~” _

 

You and Grillby locked eyes as the song continued to play. It was then you realized just how close you two were.

 

“Ah!” you jumped back. “I am so sorry! I don't know- just- oh gosh! Would you look at the time!” you ducked into the backroom, returning seconds later with your stuff. “Um, well, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early so I can help you set up. Goodnight, and again I am so very sorry, it's just youhaveveryniceeyes-ohgoshimleavinggoodnight.” And with that you rushed out the door to your car.

 

Grillby watched from his place at the jukebox, still leaning against it, bracing his hands on the buttons, as you drove away. 

 

_ “If crazy equals genius~ Then I'm a fucking arsonist, I'm a rocket scientist, if crazy equals genius~!” _

 

Grillby turned off the jukebox, thinking hard and also not thinking anything at all. He went upstairs after he locked all the doors and turned off all the lights. He slipped on some night clothes, poured himself a glass of whiskey, and went to bed.

 

He didn't go to sleep for a long time, though. He couldn't get the way you looked at him out of his head. It was unlike how any of the other humans had looked at him when he had accidentally let his true features show. You didn't gasp in horror or reel back in terror. Come to think of it, you weren't like most humans when around him.

 

Maybe it had something to do with the “pyro” side of you. Maybe you were just a much better person. Maybe it was something far deeper…

 

He decided he would set it aside for now. He had work tomorrow, and it was already really late. He would reflect upon it later. 

 

Meanwhile, at your own home, you had a negative reaction to the event. You had burned quite a few things before finally falling asleep. You had worried over how he might react tomorrow at work, and had tried calming yourself with fire, but it had only made you think of him more, which led to more worrying. 

 

Only tomorrow would tell how things would pan out.


	11. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek as to what Sans and Grillby have been thinking during the whole ordeal.

*Sans’ POV*

 

I couldn't quite place it, but something was definitely off about this human. I mean that in the nicest way possible, because they are a really, genuinely good human- so far. I've learned from my mistakes, and I won't allow anything to get past me  _ ever _ again.

 

Since the weird feeling I got back at the police station, I've had a sort of,  _ suspicion _ , regarding (y/n). I had let it drop before, but I felt something else when I had them held in place. My worry about them deepened after they told me that my magic felt cold to them. I shrugged the question off with humor, as usual, but it all still bugged me.

 

All in all, I had come to one solution: talk to Grillbz. 

 

He was  _ obviously _ interested in the girl, and it was my duty, as a friend, to let him know if I thought something was up. Plus, maybe he could help me out.

 

I saw (y/n) go into the kitchen.  _ ‘hopefully they'll be a while…’ _ I thought. I looked to my left, seeing that Vunde was no longer there. I looked to my right and saw her at the jukebox.  _ ‘perfect,’ _ I turned to Grillbz.

 

“hey,” he looked to me, setting down the piece of paper he had just retrieved from his office, “i know that this is probably somethin’ you don't wanna talk about, but we have to,” he gave me a confused expression, but leaned in closer over the bar. “remember when we first met (y/n)?” he nodded. “you remember how upset she got with the officer for takin’ her flammables?” another nod, this one slower. “did you happen to also notice the, uh,  _ shift _ , in the air? now, i know- ‘sans, this is crazy; are you suggestin’ what i think you're suggestin’?’- well, actually, yes, i am,” 

 

“Sans, this is ridicu-”

 

“hear me out, grillbz,” I interrupted him. “you can't tell me you didn't  _ feel anythin’ _ ,” I had to press this.

 

“I did feel  _ something _ ,” he said in a stern tone, “but not what you're suggesting. It's not-”

 

“possible? how do you figure? because she's human? it's not the first time that we've encountered magical humans; you know that,” I could feel a headache form in the front of my skull. “look, it isn't  _ that _ farfetched to think that she might be the the distant relative of-”

 

“Of what? A  _ mage? _ ” Grillby looked about ready to spit fire, which wouldn't be the first time it has happened. 

 

His voice had escalated slightly from his hushed tone, so I turned towards the jukebox. Vunde was still immersed with it, and I could hear a quiet tune. I couldn't tell for sure if she was listening or not, but I think Grillby got what I was worrying about, as he seemed to calm down.

 

“Sans, you realize that what you're suggesting is not only ridiculous, but would also be very,  _ very _ bad, especially if Asgore found out,” he whispered.

 

“i know that,” I felt a sense of dread hang over me. “gosh, don't you think i know that? all those humans that went through the underground, just to end up-” I couldn't finish. Grillby reached out, putting a hand on my own.

 

“Sans, I know. I'm sorry, I should not have gone there,” he released my hand, and when I looked up at him, his expression had gone stony. “But, remember, those were just human children, who held no magic. I have seen what Asgore did during the war; I had done it along side him,” a look passed across his face, his mind not in the present.

 

“grillbz, i didn't mean to-”

 

“No, it's okay,” he had regained his posture and warmth. “But, please, I ask you as my friend: let it be,’ he pulled off his glasses and showed me his full features for a moment as he spoke. “I know that you're worried because of how things were before and I entirely understand. But, that was then, and this is now. We're above ground now, there hasn't been a mage alive for centuries, and even if there were to be some descendents, I  _ highly  _ doubt that they would have had any magic left in them,” 

 

Grillby sighed, putting his glasses back on and hiding his features. 

 

“but, grillbz, what-” I had to halt my words, for (y/n) had returned from the kitchen. We made eye contact for a brief moment before she moved towards Vunde. Grillbz watched as she went by.

 

Sure, I trust her, so far, and I trust Grillbz. It's circumstance that I don't trust, and given that I've seen what can happen when push comes to shove, I will not be taking any chances.

 

I didn't like having to be the bad guy, but someone had to. And considering Grillbz was slowly sinking more and more into the depths of…  _ something…  _ for her, I had to, for once, be the voice of reason between us. I actually kinda regret placing the bet with Grillbz, but now I couldn't go back on it, not with so much at stake. 

 

“maybe you're right,” I began, accepting that I could not change his mind until I had some substantial evidence to my claims. “i guess only time will tell,” I shrugged.

 

“I suppose it will,” Grillbz replied curtly. 

 

A sharp squeal from the jukebox made us both turn our heads. (Y/n) was hugging Vunde for what appeared to be dear life, and she looked as happy as ever. I could hear Grillbz sigh beside me. 

 

I went over to Vunde and (y/n).

 

“what you two squakin’ about?” I'll admit, I was curious. 

 

Apparently, I got more than I bargained for, because Vunde then went on to explain in immense detail what they were hyped about. 

 

The entire time I listened to her. I could see her eyes light up, her excitement making her all the more beautiful. Even with her contacts in, which I was still having trouble adjusting to after her little  _ demonstration _ .

 

Another thing that came to mind while she was explaining was Paps. He loved puzzles like no tomorrow, and I bet this would be right up his alley. I said so, and she seemed to become even more excited, expanding her plans to include all of us: her, me, (y/n), Grillbz, Paps, and their friend, Ez.

 

She seemed about to give (y/n) whiplash as she was shaking her to agree. I couldn't help but chuckle myself as (y/n) had to physically stop her, eyes unfocused and expression dizzy. She agreed, but mentioned having to find a good time for everyone.

 

I let her know when me, Paps, and Grillbz are free, while Vunde promptly pulled out her phone, fiercely typing. A moment later she let us know the days the place that does the escape rooms is open and what times. Conveniently, it was open on Sundays. 

 

Vunde looked about ready to plan everything out, but (y/n) cooled her jets by reminding her we had a week. We all agreed to keep her posted, and then went back to sit at the bar, have some more drinks, and just enjoy the rest of the night.

 

I was still really unsettled by the possibility that  (y/n) could have magic, but the feeling became nonexistent when she and Vunde were dancing.

 

Vunde moved like water: assuredly and spontaneously. I didn't know if she planned  _ any _ of her moves or not, but it worked for her. Her dance style was gracefully reckless; planned yet in the moment. 

 

_ ‘heh, just like her…’ _ I thought.

  
  


*Grillby's POV in the same moment*

  
  


The way (y/n) moved was definitely different, and  _ awfully _ hard to look away from.

 

I must confess that my eyes may have…   _ lingered _ , on a few of her...  _ assets _ , while she danced with Vunde, and her uniform surely wasn't helping, tights and jacket or not. But, it would be a shame to not watch her dance. It was elegantly restrained, yet sporadic in moments when she was truly at comfort. 

 

It was strange, seeing her go between comfort and discipline. It was like seeing a fire flicker between embers and coals to a raging inferno. Or, like those trick candles Sans had used on Papyrus once. They would appear to be blown out, just to spark to life once more. It had happened several times before they finally quit.

 

Oddly enough though, (y/n) seemed to be blown out most of the time, only sputtering to life briefly before dimming again. 

 

This small little realization worried me more than the preposterous claims Sans was trying to make. I had already pushed those claims to the side, disregarding them entirely, but, the thought that (y/n) was restraining herself on purpose or wasn't happy made a deep part of my soul ache.

 

How could someone so wonderful be so unhappy? 

 

_ ‘Maybe I can change that…’ _ I hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about a week later, and I'm trying to get a post out a week, but, I a in the process of moving, which is partly why this is so short. Sorry.
> 
> However, I should be getting Internet next week a our new place, which will make these updates both longer and more frequent and the whole moving process dies down.
> 
> Above all else, thank you all for your patience and support as this story continues; it really means a lot.
> 
> **warning**
> 
> Next update might end up getting a bit heavy, I believe I have all the tags in place, but I will check. If any of you have something you aren't comfortable with or might trigger you, please let me know so I can put the correct warnings, or decide to rewrite the chapter.
> 
> [EDIT
> 
> This chapter was revised to make more sense. I am sorry if this has caused problems or has upset some of you, but the story should be more fluent now.


	12. How You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what [y/n] had been thinking after the Jukebox incident, and a walk down memory lane. Not the good one, but the one that everyone leaves their trash out on the curb on, the sidewalk has cracks in it, and you always see dead things on the road. Cheery, right?

Discontent.

 

That's how you felt.

 

Your stomach was in knots; your mind too aware, too awake. Nothing settled you, not even fire; it made you think back to why you were so deeply unraveled. You tried music, but nothing sounded right. You tried listening to some podcasts, but you couldn’t focus on the words. You went down the list of things to distract you from your thoughts, but each failed you. Reading? You could not allow yourself to be engulfed like usually. TV? Nothing good was on. 

 

You wanted to talk to Vunde, but it was much too late for her to be awake. Even if she was, it wouldn't be a good time to have the long, deep conversation you needed to have.

 

Your thoughts troubled you out of sleep, so you opted to sit in your living room with a cup of tea to calm you. It was the best thing you had for right now. 

 

You sipped at your tea and tried to sort your thoughts, going through the same steps you used when in too deep.

 

“Okay, first, breathe,” you said to yourself, taking a few long, deep breaths. “You're okay; you're perfectly fine,” you assured yourself. 

 

When things got bad, you had to talk yourself down from going too far over the edge. Often, this process ended in you being calm, and level headed. On some other occasions, you had started the process too late, leading to you getting much too emotional for your own good.

 

You thought back to when you were in high school, specifically to when you were really stressed. Your poor mother had woken up to you in the living room by the laundry, crying because you couldn't find any socks to wear. Back then, anything could set you off.

 

Now though, you had learned to restrain yourself, often hiding most emotions, keeping a neutral opinion to most things, especially with strangers. Only your closer friends could pull you out, making you become very expressive, showing that you weren’t as neutral as some thought. 

 

You laughed at a far off memory, one also from your high school days. Your mother throwing snide comments at your wardrobe, and how it didn’t have to be as neutral as your personality. In her defense, you did wear a lot of greys and blacks then, mixing in some brighter colors every now and then. You had told Vunde about it later that day, to which she laughed at the accuracy.

 

Nowadays, though, you had begun to branch out more, both in personality and wardrobe. You still had a lot of neutrality in both, but had become more open around others. Nothing could prepare anyone for how you acted around your true friends, though. It was as if someone had entirely flipped the script on your character. 

 

_ ‘However…’ _ you thought, thinking to how the past year has been. Like the weather, you had grown colder to more people, stress making you more…  _ expressive _ in a negative way when reaching a certain point. All of the pent up rage had led you to drive away quite a few people in your life, and to you burning that old farm house down...

 

However, you had noticed that you had begun to feel less stressed in the past two days, despite losing your job. You also noticed that you had started to go back to how you were before when around your two new friends. And then earlier today, with Vunde and them, you felt content and at peace.

 

“Huh,” you paused your escalation into emotion to mull this over briefly. “I wonder why that is. Is it possibly that I have run out of anger, and am simmering down into the apathetic being I once was? Perhaps, I just feel more at ease around them, since they were so kind in the beginning,” you paused your soliloquy to mull over one last thought on the matter. “Or, maybe, my heart knows more than my brain…”

 

You sipped at your tea, thoughtfully. You glanced at the clock. 

 

_ 4:13 AM. _

 

“Ugh…” you had begun to feel a bit sleepy, and you had work tomorrow. “ _ Fuck _ ,” you had work tomorrow. With Grillby. Who you practically threw yourself onto.  _ Your boss _ . 

 

You cradled your tea cup in your lap while you rubbed at your face.

 

“Why did I do that?” you questioned the still air. Getting no reply, you sighed. “Guess I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow,” you yawned, then got up, moving to the kitchen with your mug.

 

You washed it out quickly, setting it on the drying rack beside the sink. You put away the tea box and kettle, which you had left out in your anxious haste. 

 

You made your way to your bedroom, turning out the lights as you went. Your thoughts were still troubled, but you put on some music, landing on a mellow instrumental, and they were silenced.

  
  


_ ~Inside of [y/n]’s dream~ _

 

_ The scenery was void of anything and everything, the air, having no taste nor smell nor sound. There was only you. But also, there wasn’t. There was nothing, so how could there be a you? How does one prove their existence? Is it even possible if one is alone? How could you prove something to  _ **_nothing_ ** _? The uncertainty of everything makes your mind ache. _

 

_ A wash of feeling sweeps over you- frustration, you realize- and something strange happens. _

 

_ The scenery is no longer void, but is instead a place you recognize. The courtyard of your old high school. A few tables, trees, and bushes all surround an empty water fountain. It is not a large space, but it also not small either. It is defined by four, slightly curved brick walls. You definitely prefer it to the void, but your frustration is still there. Why? _

 

_ You can now see your self, which satiates your question of existence for now, but the frustration doesn’t leave. You’ve drawn yourself up to your full height, trying to look as immovable as a mountain. You can see others now, too. A girl you recognize well, beside and a little behind you, visibly shaken by something; you don’t know what. Two other students in front of you, both looking maliciously at you and the girl behind you. It would appear that you were being the girl’s protector, fending off the villains before you. _

 

_ Out of the corners of your eyes you can see a few other students, you can feel them around you as well, but their presence is nothing but white noise.  _

 

_ One of the students in front of you moves forward, straightening up to appear more domineering. _

 

_ “What did you say to us?!” They say harshly, anger lacing their voice. You could feel your frustration turn into an anger of your own, but you knew that it was crucial to at least appear calm in the face of enemies. _

 

_ “You heard me,” you say, voice calm and measured. The other student got even closer to you, two arm lengths away, you’d guess.  _

 

_ “You’re asking for it if you don’t take it back and let us continue our business,” This one said, anger smothering their voice and expressions.  _ ‘Ah, the hot head of the two,’ _ you thought. _

 

_ “Then I guess you better give it,” your voice replied nonchalantly. “‘Cause I’d hate to have to ask for it twice,” you thought you could see something snap behind the eyes of the hothead. The one before them, the calmer of the two, but not by much, also looked about ready to strike you, but instead threw a hand out in front of the hot head. It was too late though, for the hot head had already moved forward, fist raised and rearing back to punch you square in the face.  _

 

_ But it never made contact with your face. _

 

_ You, having gone down this road many a time, had caught their wrist in your hand, stopping the fist. You squeezed,  _ hard _. The hot head yelped in pain but you didn’t stop, your anger turning into unfathomable wrath at what they were getting away with. You felt a spark inside you, something snapping into place, and a heated jolt searing down your arm to your palm.  _

 

_ The calmer one looked on at you in horror as the hot head’s yelp turned into a scream of unrestrained pain. You could hear a few other voices, some older, teacher’s maybe. You didn’t care. What they were doing was awful and unjust. If the school system didn’t get that and chose to pin you in the wrong, then why waste the opportunity to enact your own justice? Besides, a broken wrist would heal, and in the meantime, refrain them from using it to do harm. _

 

_ The hot head hadn’t stopped screaming in pain yet, their long windedness becoming increasingly annoying.  _ ‘Maybe if they hurt bad enough, they’ll pass out,’ _ you thought, wanting to silence the headache forming behind your eyes. You applied more pressure, your rage growing further with every second. The spark had turned into a deep heated feeling in your core, and it sent wave after wave through your being, burning hotly with your wrath. _

 

_ You felt a tug at your other hand, but it was immediately relinquished with a smaller, familiar voice’s yelp. The yelp had knocked you back into your mind, letting go of the hot head’s wrist. They fell to a crying and whimpering mess behind you as you turned to Vunde. _

 

_ She was holding her hand close to her chest, cradling it. You got closer, but she flinched away from you. You saw what she was hiding though, and it made you quiver inside. It felt as though all your anger had been flooding through you, and that is why you had gotten so heated, yet, as you then turned back to the student you had just inflicted pain upon, you saw something odd. _

 

_ Around their wrist, right where your hand had been, was a very serious looking burn. From your position it could have easily been mistaken for a bracelet of some sort, but upon further inspection, and due to your own experience, you knew it was indeed a burn. The oddest part? It most definitely wasn’t there before, and it had a very specific pattern. It was outlined in the shape of your hand as it gripped their wrist.  _

 

_ You took a moment as other students and some teachers crowded around the hot head to think about this. Could you have done that? But how? It isn’t even remotely possible. Stuff like that just didn’t happen, and there is no way you meant to do it. _

 

_ You turned back to Vunde, realizing that in your quest to save her from her tormentors, you had ended up hurting her, somehow.  _

 

_ “Vunde…” You went out to reach for her, regret and fear pooling in the pit of your stomach. It turned into an overwhelming sense of hurt and rejection as she flinched away again, tears already staining her cheeks.  _

 

_ “Get away!” she spat out, pain and hurt and fear rasping her voice. She began to back away from you. The scenery around you darkened, the edges fringed in flame, like a picture being eaten away at by fire as she turn and ran from you. _

 

_ “Vunde! No- Please-” your own voice choked with tears. You tried to go after her, but a faculty member had restrained you...  _

 

“Wait!” You shouted as you sat up abruptly in bed, arm outstretched to your dark room. Your body was shaky and sweaty, the bedding tangled around your legs. You felt like you could throw up.

 

You remembered what had happened next in your memory. You had been taken to the office, and given a week of suspension for breaking the student’s wrist. They had dismissed the burn as a friction burn and bruising, much like one would get on carpet. They didn’t find out about Vunde’s burn, because she had called her mom to come get her right away, not getting the nurse to take care of her hand. 

 

Vunde didn’t talk to you for the next week or so, not like she could have. After your mother found out about it, she took away all outside communication. You had tried to argue that it wasn’t at all like it seemed, and that to make that fiend a victim was ridiculous, but she waved you off, stating that no matter what it was, it could have been handled better, and without violence. If there was one thing she hated most, it was violence. She even stayed home from work that week to make sure you did as you were supposed to, and had begun coaching you into daily exercises of meditation to find your “center”. This helped you get a better handle on your emotions, and was actually a precursor to your neutrality. 

 

The only thing you wanted to find, though, was that spark. You tried very hard to get it back, and yet nothing worked.

 

You were actually surprised that that was the dream you had, having not thought about it in years after Vunde and you had made up, putting it in the past. Though, now that you thought about it, the spark from back then was the same spark you had gotten when being frozen by Sans. 

 

You took a deep breath and ran a hand through your hair as you laid back down.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

How did you feel?

 

Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was heavy. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of updates, if you follow on Tumblr, you already know what's up. Bottom line, it will get better, because I am done moving, mostly, and I have internet now. Which makes updating both easier for me and frequent for you guys. 
> 
> Also, I will try to post another chapter by tomorrow night, and one on Tuesday and Wednesday, maybe even one everyday this week. They might all end up being short though, so, *shrugs*
> 
> Just overall thank you guys for your patience and support, it really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> ***Little thing***
> 
> During the naming process for this chapter, an alternate name that came up was, "Holy Shit". 
> 
> Might explain why later down the road if you guys are curious.


	13. All This On A Monday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n] goes for their first full day of work. Just how will it end up going?

_ ‘Where is she…?’ _  Grillby thought as he was polishing some glasses. He glanced over at the clock, again. 

 

_ 11:45 AM. _

 

He had told you to show up early to help him get everything set up for the day, yet you hadn’t arrived yet. Though, thinking back to last night, you may not come in…

 

A blush dusted Grillby’s cheeks as he remembered the intimate moment.  _ ‘Stop that,’  _ he chided himself as he bent down to replace the glasses. No sooner that he had done so, the bell above the door chimed. His head shot up to see you.

 

“H-hey,” you began, halting your steps halfway across the room, a noticeable blush on your cheeks. “S-sorry, about being late…” you trailed off, your blush darkening. “And, a-also, about l-last night,” your voice went up an octave as Grillby felt his own face burn hotter. 

 

He was about to apologize himself when you continued. “I don’t know what came over me, and I am just so very sorry,” you bowed your head slightly. “If you no longer want me to work here, I understand-”

 

“Please,” Grillby began, extending a hand out, silencing you. “No need to apologize so profusely. I am responsible for what happened last night,” He walked around the bar and was now standing in front of you. “I am sorry for what happened, I assure you that I will not do something like that again without your explicit permission. If you do not wish to work here anymore on account of my actions last night, I fully understand-” 

 

“Ah, no!” You suddenly interjected, causing his flames to spike up in alarm. you shook your head and waved a hand in front of you. “I love working with you! And, uhm, if you’re okay with it,” your voice had gotten more quiet as you continued speaking. “I would love to continue working with you,” 

 

“Of course,” Grillby assured, giving you a soft pat on the shoulder. “Let’s get ready, shall we?” and with that, you two did just that.

  
  


~Time skip ~

 

Since Grillby’s opened around lunch time, there was a bit of a crowd waiting outside, eager to get in and get out so they can get back to work. That was only a few customers, though. The majority was filled with some of the regulars you had met Saturday night, who really just loafed around, but in a pleasant sort of way. About 90% of the patrons were monsters, but occasionally, a human or two would wander in. 

 

It was strange how the atmosphere shifted when a human came into the bar. It was a very quick and subtle change though, most of the monsters shrugging the new comer off with indifference. Grillby, however, would visibly stiffen when a human came in. You had grown worried when this happened, but after a moment, he would relax, continuing whatever it is he was doing. His relaxation granted you relief, slightly.

 

You noticed that most of the human patrons you encountered were very polite and civil, if not at least indifferent. They just wanted to try something new on their lunchbreak. It was only once or twice you encountered a rude patron, both monster and human alike. Though, really there was just the one rude monster customer, and their name was Jerry. No one really seemed to like Jerry very much.

 

Around 2 o’clock the lunch rush had died down, just a few of the regulars sticking around. You noticed that the large party of dogs had left a game of cards out on the table. You went to go pick it up, but Grillby stopped you.

 

“They’ll be back in an hour or so,” he told you in a hushed voice, only audible to your ears. “The table is specifically and always reserved for them,” and so he assisted you in gathering a few of the dishes that were left, and then allowed you to take them back to the kitchen.

 

He would have gone with you to the back, but someone needed to be out front at all times when the place was at a good sized capacity. There wasn’t very many patrons out front at the time, but there was a rather good sized group of human men, who were being fairly loud at their booth. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, so you quickly stuck the dishes in the dishwasher after scraping off the food left behind and rinsing them off in the sink. You didn’t want to leave Grillby out there alone.

  
  


~ Time Skip ~

 

It was around 5 o’clock now, and the amount of people had doubled- no, tripled- since the lunch rush. The party of dogs had come back earlier, securing their table and continuing their game, and the group of human men hadn’t left yet. The feeling in your stomach had gone down slightly, but you felt a bit more tense than you had been before.

 

_ ‘Maybe it’s because I’m moving around a lot more than my desk job permitted,’ _ you thought, popping your sore wrists and neck. Your hand had started to cramp from writing things down on your notepad, so you reverted to abbreviating more and doing shorthand. Your notepad now looked more like your notes from high school. 

 

You were flitting from table to booth and back to the kitchen as fast as you could, trying to keep everyone happy. The regulars were fine, just occasionally flagging you down for a refill, but the newcomers just kept asking you so many questions and were being much too loud for your liking.

 

It probably wouldn’t have been so bad, but a majority of the dinner rush customers were groups of human men. The original party of men was still there, and had quieted down some, but they kept giving you strange looks. You also noticed that they weren’t the only ones doing so. Since the ratio of customers had shifted, there was now 60% monsters to 40% humans, and about 35% of them kept eyeing you. You could feel your skin prickle and burn, despite having most of your skin covered. 

 

Now that you were surrounded by strangers, you didn’t feel very comfortable in the form fitting uniform. You craved your baggy clothes more than ever as you felt your stomach sink. You looked down at your outfit, taking note of the all too short skirt and the too tight blouse. The way you looked hadn’t bothered you until you began to feel like an item on the menu. Even if you were wearing your jacket and leggings, you felt so exposed. 

 

You were knocked out of your thoughts by one of the party’s calling for you.

 

“Excuse me!” A man shouted, waving you over. “Waitress!” you quickly walked over to him.

 

“Yes?” you asked, putting on a smile despite the way your stomach churned when you looked at the expressions on the table’s faces. 

 

“I was just wonderin’,” slurred the man that called you over, leaning in close to you. “If I could be so lucky as to get your number, doll?” you smelt alcohol on the man’s breath, and you could hear the snickers from his tablemates. 

 

“I’m sorry,” you smiled. “I can’t give you that, but I could maybe get you some water or something if you like,” You could feel your stomach twist as you tried your best to stay polite. The man pouted, and was about to say more when another voice beat him to it.

 

“I’ll take a refill, babe,” called a man on the far side of the table. He made no move to give you his cup, only gesturing to it and giving you a wink. Seeing as it was a booth against the wall, you couldn’t very well go  _ around _ to get the cup, so you had to reach  _ over _ the table. 

 

You didn’t feel this was a very good or professional option, but it was the only open one. You mentally sighed and began to stretch, placing a hand on the table to help steady you. You were about to grab the cup when you felt a harsh slap on your rear. 

 

You shot up from the table, face red, eyes filled with anger. Of the two men near the front of the booth, the one who had asked for your number wore a look of extreme pride, the other looked astonishedly at the other. You looked the proud one in the eyes; he looked back at you with a wink.

 

You flashed him a smile, then slapped him across the face, earning a loud noise followed by silence. The man looked up at you, holding his cheek, then stood up, anger present on his face as he looked down at you.

 

“What the hell is your problem, bitch?!” he yelled.

 

“Where in the hell did you think you had the right to assault me?” you replied, anger scorching through you, but voice calm and measured.  _ ‘Just like last time…’ _ you thought suddenly. 

 

You quickly tried to calm down, turning away from the man. 

 

“Please, pay for your meal, and then leave,” you said as you began to walk away. You didn’t get far, though, as the man grabbed your wrist, turning you back to face him.

 

“I don’t think we’re finished,” he snarled. 

 

“I believe we are,” you tried to wrench your wrist from his grasp to no avail. “Please,  _ let go of me _ ,” It was getting harder to contain yourself.  _ ‘Where is Grillby?’ _ you thought for a moment.  _ ‘Everyone in the bar must be seeing this, so why is nobody trying to help? Why has Grillby not stopped this yet?’ _

 

You darted your eyes to the bar, seeing no sign of the flaming bartender.  _ ‘Where is he?!’ _ you began to mentally panic, straining to stay calm on the outside. If your suspicions were correct, and you ended up burning someone,  _ here _ , of all places, Grillby would be blamed. Not that you or he would be in the wrong for burning this self entitled prick, but the law is ever so blind to what is the truth. Why is the “justice” system so unjust?  _ ‘I wouldn’t mind enacting my own form of justice on this prick…’ _ you thought.   
  


“I think you ought to be taught a lesson,” said prick chimed in on your thoughts, though, aiming them at you, not himself, as you were doing. He pulled his arm back, aiming to strike you. 

 

You couldn’t believe how foolish anyone would have been to do something so violent in public- but, didn’t you just do the same thing? Technically speaking, yes, but you felt you were just in your actions. That is what was wrong with society: everyone had their own vision of right and wrong, just and unjust. You were preparing to be struck, eyes shut and face turned away, when these thoughts passed through your mind, as odd as the timing was. Though, the blow never came. 

 

You opened your eyes to see the man’s wrist caught in the same fashion yours was, only his was caught by a hand of molten flame. 

 

“ **_Leave_ ** ,” was all Grillby said, pulling you close to him by your waist as he let go of the man. The man looked at Grillby in fright as he stumbled out the door. Grillby sent one look to the rest of his table, and they all got up as fast as they could, leaving with the same terrified look on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, technically it's Tuesday, but since I haven't slept yet, it's still Monday, right? 
> 
> Might post next part tomorrow[Tuesday], some stuff went down today[Monday], so I don't now how tomorrow[Tuesday] will turn out. Will definitely post on Wednesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Everyone Else Is More Mad Than You [That's A First]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shows up.
> 
> Sans is furious.
> 
> Grillby is furious.
> 
> [y/n] is... [?].
> 
> Also, a promise is made.

The entire bar was still silent when Sans casually strolled in. He got three steps in, looked at Grillby, who still had an arm around your waist, and his slack grin turned serious while seeing the expression upon Grillby’s face.

 

“grillbz-” he began just to be cut off.

 

“Watch the bar for me,” Grillby said suddenly, pulling you with him across the bar to the break room. The entire time, the bar was silent.

 

Letting go of you, Grillby turned to shut the door to the break room. You took the moment to see him. His flames were jerking wildly, shooting up very high, hissing and crackling loudly. You would make a joke about him being so angry you could see smoke coming out of his ears, except that you could  _ literally see smoke coming from his ears _ , and the situation had left you a little numb.

 

He turned back around to you, facial features on display. Only, they weren’t the kind, soft features you had seen last night; these were angry, harsh features. The curve of his mouth had turned into a jagged slash, his cheekbones had gone from subtle yet high, to sharp violent torches. The worst transformation his face had taken was that of his eyes. The white hot orbs from last night were now as black as obsidian. The emotion behind them shifted as he met your own eyes, and with them, his features returned to normal. 

 

His roaring flames simmered down to ease his face back to the kind, soft, yet strong face you had seen. You were expecting him to take away his features further, putting on his mask, so to speak, but he did not. He just calmed down enough to show you the worry that had etched it’s way onto his face, eyes showing what looked to be something similar to pity, but not quite.

 

He stepped forward, holding his hands up, as if he was about to hold you, but he paused his action as he noticed your flinch. He instead gestured to your wrist.

 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked in his soft voice. You just shook your head.

 

Yeah, it hurt, due to the bruise that was beginning to form, but it was a bit high. To show him the bruise, you would have to roll up your sleeve, which would not be the best idea…

 

“I-I’m okay,” you began. Your anger had been replaced with a mix of feeling violated and… weak. Violated because, well, you know, and weak because, even though you would usually be very wrathful in such a situation, and while you were in the beginning, the realization of how your actions could reflect on Grillby, suspicions or not, made you refrain from how you would have handled it. It angered you that the man had gotten off so easily, feeling a large sense of wrathful justice swell in your heart, but it also scared you thinking of the possibility of what could have happened to Grillby. 

 

“Are you certain?” Grillby brought you back out of your thoughts, worry lacing his voice. This man, so kind. He probably didn’t even know what had happened, and yet he had just tossed out a whole party with a single look and a single word. He showed a terrifying side of him to the whole of his patrons, who had just seen you  _ slap _ a customer. Who knows how badly this was reflecting on his business. You felt your face grow hot with frustration at your actions, tears stinging your eyes. 

 

“I’m s-so sorry, G-Grillby,” you began, voice wavering. You had your head down, so you didn’t see his face.

 

“Why are you sorry?” He asked in a slightly panicked voice. “You have no reason to be sorry, you are the one who was about to be assaulted when I came in-” he paused, reaching forward to you, hands on either side of your face, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes. “Please, calm down, and tell me what happened,” 

 

And so, after a few hiccups, you told him what had happened, apologizing for hitting the customer, adding in that you could have handled the situation better. You also thanked him for coming to the rescue, but then apologized again for him having to come save you, and showing an aggressive side of himself to the other patrons.

 

“Shh,” he comforted as you continued to babble on. “It’s okay, you’re okay now, shh,” He rubbed a tear that had fallen from your cheek; it sizzled away with a small hiss and a tingle on your skin. “When it comes to something as awful as this, I don’t care who they are- human, monster- it doesn’t matter. They should not have touched you in the first place, and I feel you reacted as expected from anyone,” he kept talking in a soft tone, keeping eye contact with you. The heat of his hands on your cheeks felt pleasant. “And I am very sorry that you had to go through that before I could help you, I admit that I am also very ashamed at the others for not acting in your defense, although I understand their reluctance…” He trailed off, voice having a menacing lilt to it.

 

“I assure you, something like this will never happen again,” He gave you a warm smile, eyes holding his truth, “I promise,” You felt like you could cry even more at his words.

 

You suddenly embraced him in a tight hug, burying your face in his shirt front. He rocked back from the sudden force, but wrapped his arms around your shoulders regardless.

 

“Thank you,” you said in a muffled voice. “For everything,”

 

~~~~

 

After a moment of you calming down, you two returned to the front of the restaurant, Sans was standing by the bar, waiting for you both. He went straight up to you.

 

“are you okay? i was filled in while you guys were takin’ a moment,” he also sounded very worried.

 

“I’m alright now,” you shuddered a bit, as if you were cold, despite your jacket. “It just makes me sick to think that they actually got away with it,” 

 

“wait,” Sans turned to Grillby, “you didn’t make them pay?” He gave Grillby a look of annoyance and disbelief.

 

“Well-” but you were cut off.

 

“I didn’t  _ want  _ any of their money,” Grillby said over you to Sans, “However if you’re referring to  _ another _ form of  _ payment _ , there isn’t much I could have done without setting some unfavorable actions off,” Grillby himself looked upset, even though he had covered up his features.

 

“grillbz,” Sans started, voice straining, “despite the current politics- yes, i pay attention, too- this shit was assault-  _ human on human assault _ \- and you would have just been defendin’ your employee-  _ your friend- _ ” 

 

“You don’t think I  _ wanted  _ to teach them a lesson? Of course I would have defended [y/n], but the general public would not have seen it in good light-” 

 

“fuck that!” Sans was nearly yelling, “who would be such a  _ numbskull _ to see it that-” your turn to cut someone off.

 

“Hey, listen,” you said loudly in your stern voice. They both stopped bickering and turned to you. “I appreciate what you both are saying, but, Sans, I’ve seen, and been through, a situation like this enough times to know that Grillby is right; no court, and damn for sure no political body, will see this as it was,” You sighed in defeat, bowing your head. “The victim is always the first to be blamed when it comes to minorities,” you looked at them both, “And right now, the biggest and most vulnerable minority group is monster kind. I would hate for something terrible to happen to you guys just because you guys were trying to defend me,” You sighed again, “The system is messed up and unfair, but it’s a system that works just fine for the majority; minorities have no say,”

 

“[y/n],” Grillby began, but you wouldn’t let him finish. 

 

“Forget it,” You waved him off, “It happened, and now it’s over. So long as those guys or anyone else doesn’t try anything again, I’ll be fine,” You began to readjust your uniform, making sure you looked as presentable as possible. “We’re still open for the next 6 hours; let’s get back to work,” 

 

And so you went and took more orders, cleaning off the empty tables, and being as hospitable as possible to the customers. 

 

You noticed that Grillby didn’t leave the front of the bar after that, and even Sans seemed on high alert, as though they were expecting the drunk men to come back at any moment. Sans even refrained from drinking any ketchup, opting for water instead. You also took note of the remaining human parties quickly asking for their checks, paying you, all with  _ extra  _ generous tips, and leaving without another word. They all wore the same expressions though, an awkward, yet pitying look in your direction, followed by a quick fearful glance towards Grillby.

 

The night quickly grew to be tiring and depressing. When closing time came, long after all the regulars left, leaving just your melancholic trio, Grillby and Sans cornered you on your way out after cleaning.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can take you home if you want,” Grillby said, though you could tell from the way his flames were low and dull that he was exhausted. You were exhausted, too; physically, mentally, and emotionally. You would have liked nothing more than if one of them would drive you home instead. Regretfully, though, you declined his offer.

 

“Nah, I’ll be fi _ *yawn* _ ne,” Neither of them seemed convinced. “It’s like, a five minute drive, no traffic, I’ll be okay. I swear,” You gave your best smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace at this point.

 

“why don’t i just take you home,” Sans suggested. “you can leave your car here, and i’ll bring it over to your place tomorrow,” 

 

“That is a pretty good idea, Sans,” Grillby approved.

 

“But-” you were, once again, cut off.

 

“No buts,” Sans walked up to you, standing beside you as he laid a hand on your shoulder. “Now, say good night so we can go,” 

 

“Goodnight, Grillby,” You said with a lazy tired smile towards him, all the fight having gone out of you. You were  _ completely _ okay with losing this time. “And, thank you, again,” 

 

“Anytime, [y/n],” He gave you a slight bow, reminding you of a butler almost. “Goodnight, and sleep well,” he had relaxed enough, or perhaps was just too tired, and was showing his facial features. He gave you a pleasant, dreamy kind of smile.

 

And then a quick burst of cold surged through you as Sans teleported you directly into your living room. The bright blue light that his magic had provided lit up the room for a moment, but left, shrouding the room in shadow once again.

 

“Thanks,” You told Sans, looking in the direction he should be in. You were met with a ghoulish version of Sans, the moonlight that streamed through the windows placing an eerie glow on his skull.

 

“don’t mention it,” He shrugged. “just text me when you want me to drop off your car,” 

 

“O-okay,” you said, feeling a deep chill when his eye lit up blue. 

 

“heh, you alright?” you nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, it’s just the way the light is set on you, you kinda look scary, haha,” you let out a laugh at your ridiculousness. 

 

“pfft, i suppose i probably do,” he laughed along with you. “anyway, i’m gonna go ahead and take my leave now, so, night,” 

 

“Goodnight, Sans,” You yawned out as he disappeared before you in a whisp of blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, that is that. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry if it kinda seems, not as good? 
> 
> Next chapter should be a pretty mellow chapter, well, in comparison to previous chapters. Maybe you'll meet up with your mom again? Maybe you just have a nice, easy day at home? Maybe you're still in shock about a few things... Who knows!
> 
> Also, little quick question for you guys. I have some other stories up on my DeviantArt page, but seeing as how I don't frequent that site as often anymore, I was thinking about moving them over here? Would you guys like to see some of my stories that aren't Undertale related? Though, be warned, the other stories are also apart of the trash-trinity .... That's right! They're either Hetalia or Homestuck! *applause + confetti* 
> 
> Nah, while those are the main ones, there is also some thrown in one-shots here and there from other fandoms. Comment on your opinion, or just stay silent on the matter! Though, your silence won't exactly help me...
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading!


	15. Hell Hath No Fury...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now the ladies' turn to be utterly pissed. 
> 
> [kinda more of a part one to chapter 15, but, eh.]

_ BANG! _

_ A bright light flashed in your personal void. _

_ Screaming, followed by panic around you; it made your mind buzz and your skin tingle. The air had gone still, the sound replaced by white noise. Though you could see nothing, you knew something was wrong. A hint of iron in the air made your nose itch, but you couldn’t guess at the source. You felt as though your heart had been ripped out of your chest, leaving a gaping maw in its place. The feeling of absolute loss was replaced by an insatiable wrath, a fire eating its way through your very soul- _

_ BZZZZT….. BZZZZZT….. BZZZZT _

“Wha-?” Your [disturbing] dream had been [thankfully] interrupted by your phone going off. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes as you groped blindly for your phone. You felt the pit in your stomach from the dream ebb away slightly.

_ ‘13 Missed Calls From [Vundeful] _

_ 1 New Message From [Grillby]’ _

“Oh, gosh,” you took a deep breath. “What time is-”  _ 2:21 PM _ . “Shit!”

You assumed the text from Grilly would be about you not being there, so you opened it first.

_ ‘Don’t worry about coming in today; I’m giving you the day off. -G’ _

You took a sigh of relief, sending Grillby a silent thank you in your mind, but the moment was intrerupted when Vunde started to call again.

_ BZZZT… BZZZZT… BZZ*click” _

“Yes?” you hesitantly answered the phone call.

_ “[Y/]-fucking-[/N], _ ” 

‘ _ Oh god she’s using her mom voice,’ _ you thought.

_ “Do you know who I just got done talking to?”  _

_ ‘This can’t be good,’  _

“Who?” You got out of bed, migrating to your kitchen as you felt a headache creep across your mind.

“ _ Sans _ ,” She certainly sounded pissed.  _ “Do you know what he just told me?” _

“What?” You were definitely gonna need some coffee for this conversation.

_ “That some asshole assaulted you at work!” _ Good thing you set the phone on the counter to make the coffee.

_ ‘This coffee can’t happen fast enough,’ _

“I really don’t want to talk about that, actually,”  You held your head in your hands as you sighed. “It happened, it was taken care of, and it won’t happen again,” You sat down, eyeing the coffee pot, willing it to brew faster. 

_ “What I’m still trying to figure out,”  _ she sounded livid,  _ “Is why a guy I’ve known for  _ **_two days_ ** , _ if you can even count texting on the phone as knowing someone, told  _ **_me_ ** _ that my  _ **_best friend_ ** _ , whom I’ve known since _ **_freshman year of high school_ ** , _ was just fucking  _ **_assaulted_ ** _ at their place of work!” _ You could feel the angered feeling come back slowly with every second that this conversation continued.

_ ‘Come on, cuppa coffee…’ _ You thought eagerly. Patience was never your forte.

“Maybe you should try saying it a little louder,” there was finally enough coffee for a cup. “I don’t think they heard you in the space station,” Bitter bean juice never tasted so good.

“ _ Oh, well excuse me,”  _ the sass was so prominent, you could hear her do a head movement.  _ “But, pray tell, will Sans also tell your mother about this, or will I have to do that? It’s obvious you’re not going to,” _

“She will not be hearing of this,” you replied sharply. “She doesn’t even know I have a new job yet, let alone at a bar that is frequented by someone I _ shared a holding cell with, _ ” you took a sigh. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this, but, honestly, when would I have had the chance to? I just woke up, and I didn’t get home until nearly three AM last night,” You took a quick sip of your coffee, feeling more bitter with every drink. “It’s not that I wasn’t going to, it just all happened so fast, and then I didn’t want to think about it anymore,” You felt your headache worsen.

“ _ You should’ve called me when you were on break, or-” _

“I know, I know,” you cut her off, feeling just really done with everything at the moment. “I should’ve done so many other things, but I didn’t. I’m not perfect, Vunde; Sorry if that’s not good enough for you,”

_ “[Y/n], that’s not what I meant, no need to go there,”  _ there was a muffled shout from the other side, followed up by a reply from Vunde. _ “Ugh. Look, I have to get back to work, but we aren’t done here, and that is not what I meant-” *click* _

“Whatever,” You said to the dead air after hanging up.

Your headache was still going strong, even after having a cup of coffee. And, oddly enough, the weird feeling you had gotten from your dream had yet to go away, even feeling as though it was stronger than before. You just felt so… hurt and wrathful. You had no idea about what, but you kinda just wanted to fight or cut all ties altogether.

You shook your head and downed another cup of coffee.  _ ‘Maybe if I take a shower I’ll feel better…’ _ You hadn’t even changed since last night, opting to sleep in your dress shirt and stockings. You smelled like alcohol and fried food. It was starting to make your stomach growl, being reminded of Grillby’s fries.

“He said it was my day off, but… Maybe I’ll swing by Grillby’s later for a bit,” You said aloud while getting everything together for your shower. 

~~~

After your shower, you felt a bit better, but not by much. The restless, angry feeling was sitting in the pit of your stomach, apparently to stay. You decided to try and work off some of it by cleaning up a bit. You put on some music to go along with the chores, but you found that your mind kept wandering away from your tasks. You kept thinking about new things to get angry at: the weather, a show, a book, the current song’s lyrics, the amount of clutter in your house, something stupid you did years ago- anything your mind drifted to. All of it was pretty meaningless and probably more annoyances than anger, but it still made you want to get in a fight.

This went on for a while until all the chores were done and you decided to finally go down to Grillby’s, craving both food and some company. Though, when you went to get your keys, you remembered something.

“Oh, that’s right,” you thought back to last night. “My car is still at Grillby’s… Sans said to text-” You felt a flash of anger warp through you. “ _ Sans…” _

_ He  _ was the main reason behind your oh so rude awakening this morning,  _ him _ . That prick of a skeleton had told Vunde long before you even had a chance to tell her what happened! It was his fault you two had fought! That fucker was gonna get it. 

You knew where you could find him if you waited long enough, but you didn’t want to talk to him to get your car back, so you decided to walk all the way to Grillby’s.

You stormed out of your house, stewing in your anger the entire thirty minute trek to Grillby’s from your house. 

_ ‘That skelefucker best be ready for what’s coming, because it looks like I found my fight…’ _

_…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chilling with my mate, Vunde, and decided to write. This is what I've got so far, and I hope you guys like it! Kinda unplanned, but, I like how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> [EDIT]   
> This chapter has been revised for clarity and better story flow. Sorry if this caused an inconvenience, but I think this is much better!


	16. At Least Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!

About five minutes into your trudge, you decided to listen to music. Flicking through your music library, you ended up just getting aggressive songs. This only made you want to get into a fight more. 

 

You were getting close to Grillby’s, but you got an odd vibe, one that made you shudder. Having gone through high school continuously looking over your shoulder, you could tell when something was about to go down. You paused your music, listening to your surroundings intently.

 

You could hear walking behind you. You couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like maybe 2 or 3 people. While it could just be nothing, you decided to the take the side of caution. Glancing at the street to your right, you saw it was clear. You crossed the street, picking up your pace and looking both ways. 

 

When you had reached the other side, you could see three figures crossing the street just as you had in the reflection of a shop window. 

 

_ ‘Fuck… This seems like a bit more than coincidence…’ _ You thought. 

 

You continued going down the street, frantically looking for a place with more people. You knew that would have to be the next step, to get in a public place. Sure, you were on the street, in the middle of the day, but there was hardly anyone out. However, if you could just get into a place with more people in it, chances are that those three will step off.

 

You weren’t close enough to Grillby’s yet, and you didn’t know many of these stores. In fact, most of them looked empty. 

 

_ ‘Shit… Wait- there!’ _ You had spotted someone go into a store a couple doors down. 

 

You kept your pace and made a bee-line for the shop. In the reflections of the windows you saw that the three people had gotten closer to you; they were now about two arms lengths from you.

 

You picked up your pace, just a bit, putting another foot between you and them. Only five more feet and you were home free!

 

Just as you had thought this, you caught a flash of movement in the store window beside you. A hand reaching out, just inches away from your elbow. You amped up your pace, all but skipping to get to the door of the store. You darted inside and pulled out your earphones. 

 

You saw that while the shop was well lit, there was no one inside. You walked in a bit further, looking for anyone. Not even a worker insight.

 

The bell above the door tinkled, and you turned around to see three men- the same three men from last night!

_ ‘Fuck!’ _ You internally screamed.

 

“Well,” said the one you remember slapping. He even brought up his hand to the cheek you had hit. “Fancy meeting you here, kitten,” He leered at you. The other two just chuckled darkly at the comment.

 

“Yeah,” You crossed your arms in front of you. “I’m sure it was exactly what fate had planned,” You said sarcastically. Your anger had resurged since seeing it was them, showing itself in the form of your attitude. Which really wasn’t that different from how you were any other day, but you figured you were about a half-step away from starting a fight.

 

“Oh, man,” the man to the left started,laughing. “Looks like this kitty has claws, bro! You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up!” The center man snapped, “Maybe I should teach this kitten some  _ manners _ ,” He cracked his knuckles, leering at you as he stepped forward.

 

“Just try and touch me,” you narrowed your eyes at him, lacing your voice with as much malice and venom you could.  _ “ _ I swear, I will see you  _ burn  _ first, _ ” _ You could feel a dense ball of rage form in the pit of your stomach. 

 

The men all flinched from your words, but the center one rebounded faster than the other two.

 

“Think I’m afraid of a feisty, little kitten?” He took another step forward. You readied your stance, prepared to fight.

 

“Hey!” Someone shouted behind you, shocking both you and the three men. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my store, nor will I hesitate to call the police! They are right around the corner, too, so I don’t think you’ll get very far before they arrive. Leave this place, now,” 

 

The two men to the sides exited first, and the center man lingered for a moment. 

 

“Don’t let your guard down,  _ kitten _ ,” he warned. “We aren’t done here,” And with that he left.

 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

 

“Hey, man,” you turned to thank the intervener, “Thanks for telling them off, I was ready to beat ‘em up, but, you saved me the hassle- wait,” you recognized the girl standing before you. “Ezra?!” 

 

“[Y/n]?” the freckled photographer gave you a wide grin. “It’s been a while! Still picking fights with strangers?” She ran up to you and gave you a hug. You hugged her back, feeling relief wash through you.

 

“Not strangers these days, just jerks that start shit,” you laughed with her for a moment. 

 

“You and your sense of justice, I swear,” she shrugged, a smile present. “It’s gonna land in you in jail one of these days,” She was joking, but, somehow, you couldn’t find it in you to laugh. Instead you decided to look everywhere else but at her, and rubbed your arm awkwardly. “Hey, I was just joking- wait,”

 

You could see the gears turning in her head as her cheeks grew as red as her hair in anger.

 

“[Y/Full/N]! What the hell?! What did you do this time?! What have I been telling you?!”  Now she sounded like your mother. 

 

“It’s not like that! Listen, what happened was…” And so you told her about your last time in jail, and how it wasn’t related to violence this time, it was just a misunderstanding. She listened the entire time, calming down as you went on. You then also told her about how the three men were customers that had decided to be less than decent while you were working. 

 

As you told her this part, something must have clicked in her mind, because the next second she gave you a weird look. 

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” You questioned.

 

“Nah, but, I remembered my conversation with Vun just the other day~”  _ ‘Fuck,’ _ “And if I remember correctly, not only did I lose a bet, but I got a new ship, too…”

 

“Nope, stop right there, Ez,” you said. “Not in the mood, man, also, wow, it’s been like, what, five days? I’m not desperate, jeez,”  _ ‘Though, how do I explain what I did the other night…’ _ you blushed thinking about this.

 

“Uh-huh, so why you blushing, babe?” Ez cooed, poking your cheek playfully.

 

“Oh god, you’re worse than Vun, sometimes!” you swatted her hands away. “Just, guh! Give it time, man!” you were blushing rather brightly now.

 

“Pfft, fine,” she conceded, “But I will come back for all the details; you owe me,”

 

“How do I owe you? You know how many people I “owe” now? Too damn many, I can’t owe you, too,” You pouted.

 

“Well, let’s see, one,” she counted off on her fingers, starting with her middle finger, so as to flip you off. “You made me lose a bet to Vun, and lord knows what I owe  _ her _ , and two, I just saved your ass,” She smirked at you. “Face it, you owe me,”

 

“Okay, first of all, how am I responsible for you being a bad gambler? And second of all, you didn’t “save my ass”,” you air quoted for effect, “I had that under control. The only ass you saved was your own and this store’s,” You looked around at what you just realized was a photography shop, full of cameras, film rolls, light fixtures, and all the other things a photographer could ever need. There was even a sign over a door which read, “Dark Room”. “Speaking of which, nice digs,”

 

“Thank you, but you still owe me, hothead,” she replied, “Flattery will get you nowhere,”

 

“Ah, really? Damn,” you feigned being hurt, and then rebounded with a signature smirk. “But, you know, since I’m flattering you, and we’re in a photography shop- Can you help me with my aperture? I have to make it a bit smaller since your are so gorgeously bright,” she laughed and groaned at the same time.

 

“Or, are you a camera? Because I can’t help but smile everytime I look at you~”

 

“Cut it out, [Y/n],” she snorted at you.

 

“So, weird thing that happened, I tried to take a beauty shot of you, but nothing changed,”

 

“I’m serious, you dork,” she was giggling adorably.

 

“One more,” You cleared your throat for this last one, “Wanna go in the dark room and see what develops?”

 

“Stop!” Ezra squealed, smacking you playfully on the arm.

 

You spent the next hour just talking to her. She brought you up to speed on what had been happening with her in the past few weeks. Apparently, your previous job had interfered with your social life more than you had realized. She had finally gotten the store she was working towards, and was doing fairly well. It was her dream come true, and you couldn’t be happier for her.

 

At some point, customers started to come in, so she left you beside the register while she helped them out. You had offered to assist her, and she let you run the register. You had both worked together at a bookstore once, so she knew you were well equipped to handle it.

 

Time had gone by fast after that, and before you knew it, it was already pretty late into the evening. The sunset had already begun, and the street had an orange glow to it. 

 

“Ugh~” she sighed, “I’m starving!” It was then that your stomach growled.

 

“Oh, right,” You stated, “I haven’t eaten anything today. Whoops,” 

 

_ ”Whoops”? _ [Y/n], what is up with you?” She gave you a mom look. “First you nearly pick a fight with three dudes, and now you realize you haven’t eaten anything all day?” She lectured.

 

You just shrugged.

 

“I got sidetracked,” You supplied.

 

“Oh my god,” She got up from the chair she was in and grabbed her jacket and bag. “Come on, let’s go grab a bite,” she pulled you out of your own seat, walking towards the front door.

 

“Where do you wanna go?” you asked as she turned off the lights and you held the door open for her.

 

“Why not that bar you work at?” she asked, locking the front door. “I bet your boss will give us a pretty sweet discount,”

 

“Didn’t Vunde tell you?” you both began walking towards Grillby’s.

 

“Tell me what?” She asked in a worried tone.

 

“He’s not that  _ cool _ ,” you said with a straight face.

 

Ezra groaned while face palming.

 

“[Y/n],” she said after a heavy sigh.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I hate you,”

 

“Love you, too, Ez,” It was then, in this moment of familiar banter between you two, that you realized that all of your previous anger at Sans had dissipated; you were now calm and content. You were also ready to rationally talk to Sans like an adult, and apologize to Vunde for acting so childish earlier.

 

You felt less tense and more clear-minded, to say the least. 

 

You chuckled as a lyric from an old song popped in your head. Ezra gave you a weird look, but you just waved her off.

 

“It’s nothing,” you said, smiling softly as the bit of the song replayed in your head. You would have to listen to it later to get the earworm out of your mind, but you were okay with it for now.

 

_ ‘So Sally can wait _

_ She knows it's too late as she's walking on by _

_ My soul slides away _

_ But don't look back in anger _

_ Don't look back in anger _

_ I heard you say _

_ At least not today…’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don't you love a good threat? I know I don't. This wasn't exactly where this was headed [I had actually planned to have a Sans fight] but I am satisfied with where it went. Also, new character! The song, in case you were wondering, is "Don't Look Back In Anger" by Oasis.
> 
> And, sorry I hadn't updated; I keep getting sidetracked with some other projects that I am working on with Vunde. But don't worry! All will be worth it in the end!
> 
> Thanks for your continued support and for reading!


	17. In Your Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thinking it through, [y/n] decides how they must confront the issue with Sans and Vunde.
> 
> [WARNING: tears happen.]

As you both made your way towards Grillby’s, the wind began to pick up. You shivered, but it was nothing new. You saw Ezra shiver beside you, her teeth chattering.

 

“F-fuck it’s cold,” she complained, her breath puffing out in front of her. 

 

“Do you want my jacket?” you asked. She shook her head.

 

“But then you’ll be cold,” you shrugged, taking off your jacket. 

 

“I’ve got long sleeves on underneath, and besides,” you handed it to her, “I’m always cold; nothing new,” 

 

Ezra reluctantly took the jacket, slipping it on over her own.

 

“Thanks, [y/n],” She hugged you, and you put your arm over her shoulder. “You is a kind friend,”

 

“Anytime,” was all you replied as you finally reached Grillby’s.

 

Unsurprisingly, the bar was already filling with the regulars that would come in shifts after 5 o’clock rolled around, but what was a bit surprising was the absence of Sans, and the 3 tables full of human patrons. Also, you didn’t see Grillby anywhere. You felt a knot form in your stomach. 

 

“[y/n],” Ezra began in a hushed voice, “What’s wrong? You suddenly tensed and stopped,” 

 

You shook your head, making your way up to the counter, seeing two stools open net to each other.

 

“Nothing,” You assured her with a small, albeit fake smile. “Wait here, I’ll see if Grillby’s in the kitchen,” You told her, placing your bag on the stool next to hers.

 

You walked around the bar, waving to the dogs along the way, which you received many a tail wags in return. You couldn’t help but spare a small smile for them; you loved dogs. You continued to make your way to the kitchen, seeing a flicker of flame pass by the window. Your smile grew larger as you got a Vunde-like idea.

 

You crept up to the door, opening it just a smidge. Grillby’s back was to you, and he seemed very focused, flames elegantly flowing in an even and controlled manner. You just watched him for a second, awestruck. You hadn’t seen him really work in the kitchen yet, seeing as one of you was always out front, so neither of you was in the kitchen at the same time. He truly looked to be in his element, and it made you happy. 

 

_ ‘Snap out of it!’  _ you had to mentally slap yourself.  _ ‘Get back to the mission!’ _ You grew more focused on your own task.

Stealthily, you quickly stepped into the kitchen. You stepped behind a shelf, crouching, just in time, too, as the door swinging back made Grillby turn around. He shrugged it off though, turning back to the grill. 

 

_ ‘Perfect~,’ _ you thought. 

 

Originally, you had planned to just jump scare him, but, thought of something better, having remembered that their was a carton of eggs in the fridge… However, how to get to the fridge and back, without him seeing you? As you were lost in thought, you heard the door swinging again. 

 

Looking back to where Grillby should have been, you saw that he was gone. He didn’t seem to be anywhere else in the kitchen either, so you deduced that he had taken the meal out. Now was your chance! 

 

You stood up and made to go to the fridge, turning-

 

“Oof!” you turned straight into a rather warm chest, getting deja vu. “H-hey, Grillby,” you were caught, “Fancy meeting you here, hahah…”  _ ‘shiiit,’ _

 

“Is it really?” He asked mockingly, “I mean, you are in  _ my _ kitchen,” He crossed his arms over his chest, “And it’s  _ your _ day off,” You swear you could see the smirk that was surely on his face behind his mask of flames.

 

“W-well,” you could feel your face getting warmer as you began to blush. “What are  _ you _ doing back here? Shouldn’t someone be watching the front?” You tried to win this useless argument; it was just in your nature. “Pssh, look at you, messing around back here with me instead of watching the front. You could be getting robbed right now, you know. For shame,” You shook your head.

 

“Sans is out there,” You froze, brain hitting the breaks as fast as possible. “So, I figure the only thing I have to worry about is my ketchup supply, and the jukebox. By the way, did you know you’re rather bad at hiding?” He chuckled, but then seemed to notice your sudden change in mood, for his flames seemed to shrink, and his tone became worried. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

 

You took in a deep breath, closing your eyes and just taking a moment. 

 

“I have to do something,” you said, giving him a very neutral face. You stepped around him making your way to the door. After a moment, Grillby followed you. 

 

Opening the door and seeing that Sans was indeed there, along with Vunde, both of them chatting with Ezra happily, you felt a sudden wash of emotion that made you pause at the doorway.

 

You had expected anger, initially, even though you had already calmed down and mentally worked out your problem; it was in your nature. After anger usually came guilt, especially when arguing with someone you cared about. But, the emotion that washed over you was one that you had had trouble with in most situations.

 

You felt incredibly calm and sure.

 

Looking at them both, you didn’t feel an ounce of bitterness towards them. It wasn’t uncommon for you to get in a mood where you would just be irrationally upset, and usually any arguments that ensued were blown out of proportion; it was just in your nature. 

 

These were your friends; they were just worried about your well being, and after last night, who could blame them. If anything, you should be mad at those three  _ pigs _ . But, you pushed those thoughts aside for now, and focused on the issue at hand.

 

You had to do a thing, that while you did it very often out of habit, you had to do it this time for real and with an actual legitimate reason to. 

 

You had to apologize.

 

Taking another deep breath, you began to step forward, but you were stopped, this time by a warm hand on your shoulder.

 

You looked back to see Grillby looking down at you, showing his features. His eyes held an emotion like worry, or maybe blind support, for what you were about to do. You reached up and covered his hand with yours, giving him a small smile, and squeezing his hand. He gave you a smile back, and then let you go.

 

You walked out into the bar area. Sans had seen you first, his ever present grin slipping into a frown as he made eye contact with you from across the room. Vunde turned to see why he was no longer jovial, and upon habit you locked eyes with her instead. The look she gave you made a pang of self-loathing go through your heart. It was a look you had seen a few times, but had hoped you would stop seeing. Still though, you made your way to them. 

 

Ezra had seemed to notice the shift, looking back and forth between you three with anticipation. Grillby had come to stand behind the bar, occupying his usual space. You had thought about going behind the bar, but wanted to make it more personal, without a physical barrier between you. [there was already an emotional barrier, why add to it?]

 

_ ‘Okay, you’re here, so, like you practiced, apologize,’ _ you gave yourself a stern pep talk.

 

“I- um,” You couldn’t articulate words suddenly, emotion rising up in you like a sea of guilt. You couldn’t stand the look in Vunde’s eyes, so you opted to quickly look down at the ground. “I’m sorry,” you said quickly, loud enough for your small party to hear, the rest of the bar having a casual Tuesday night. Being greeted with silence, you continued. “What I did was highly uncalled for. I should have handled it better; you guys were just worried, and I lashed out at you- Gods I’m such a rude, insensitive idiot-,” You had your eyes squeezed shut as you just continued to go off on a tangent about how you were awful. Honestly, you don’t even remember half of what you were saying, probably just a lot of synonyms for “trash” and “sorry”. “And, I just- I am so very sorry, and if you hate me that’s okay-” You were stopped by Vunde lifting up your shoulders in a forceful hug.

 

“Oh my god,” she began, “You fuckin’ weeb. It’s okay, I don’t hate you,” She said in an odd voice. It was half sad and half joy. You felt a wet spot on your shoulder. “Gosh, you looked like you were straight outta an anime drama, bowing and shit,” She began to squeeze you harder, laughing pretty hard, some sobs slipping in between the laughs. “It’s okay,” 

 

You felt your own cheek grow damp, as you shed a few tears. You were very pent up, it seemed, due to all of the drama, and now you felt yourself slipping back into your comfort zone, with Vunde beside you. You hugged her back tightly, mumbling more apologies as you buried your own face in her shoulder.

 

“Stop apologizing,” she said softly, rubbing your back. “And stop mumbling, you know I hate it when people mumble,” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, heheh,” you couldn’t help but laugh yourself at this odd situation.

 

This went on for a few more moments as you both went back and forth between gathering yourselves and then dropping it all over again. Finally, though, you were able to compose yourself enough to address Sans.

 

“I’m sor-” You began, but he cut you off with a wave of his hand.

 

“no need to say anythin’ to me,” He gave you a soft, sad look. “partly it was my fault, too. i shoulda waited for you to tell vun yourself; it wasn’t my call to make,” He got up from the barstool, and held a hand out to you. “[y/n], i am sorry for causin’ all this trouble, and makin’ you two fight,” You took his hand, grasping it firmly. He did likewise, adding the weight of it to the weight of his words. “If there’s anythin’ i can do to make it up to ya, let me know, ‘kay?”

 

You nodded, and then gave him a smile. Of course you forgave him, he was just looking out for you. He just didn’t know how you operated, and he doesn’t know you a whole lot yet. That’s okay. He knows now, and he is offering to make amends. 

 

You thought for a moment that if it was anyone else but your skele-friend, you probably wouldn’t have been so ready to forgive them; it was just in your nature. But, seeing the look in his eye-sockets, you knew that he felt really bad, maybe as much as you did, if not more. 

It may have been well known that you could be terribly mean to those against you, and that your anger had no mercy, but you were also very forgiving to those you were close to, and your level of understanding was usually on point, when not clouded but uncontrollable, blind rage; it was just in your nature.

 

“Yeah, I forgive you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out, but thank you for your patience!
> 
> I hope you like the update, and don't forget to check over on the tumblr page for news about updates, questions, or if you just want to talk!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Heated Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, things get a bit "heated" while in the kitchen. ;]

After everyone took a moment to calm themselves, you all took your places around the bar. Sans, Vunde, and Ezra all sat at the bar, in that order, while you stood behind the bar with Grillby.

 

Grillby wasn’t going to make you “work”, since it was your day off, but upon your pushing him to let you help out, he allowed you to help with getting things for your small party, while he aided the rest of the customers. He wouldn’t budge any further, though, so you gave a sigh and agreed.

 

Your first job was getting everyone drinks. Sans got his usual order of a tall ketchup bottle, while Vunde and Ezra asked for some sodas. You went back to get their orders, and then thought about what you wanted.

 

Honestly, you felt a little drained from the entire day. What with the feeling of being betrayed, anger, confusion… and all before you could even have a cup of coffee. That dream still slightly bothered you, but you pushed it to the back of your mind with the other psychological bullshit that crowded it. It’s not the first weird dream, and it won’t be the last, so, might as well enjoy the nice times.

 

You hummed as you got done pouring the drinks, and then thought of what would be perfect to lift your spirits- hot tea!

 

You remembered reading somewhere that warm beverages can be comforting, as they emulate body heat, and who doesn’t like a good cup of tea- oh yeah, _Vunde_ doesn’t like hot tea. You scoffed as you perused the cabinets for some tea bags and a kettle.

 

You remembered when you first came to Grillby’s by yourself. It was a truly bad day, and the “ _incident_ ” that followed, certainly wasn’t any better. However, you recalled how you felt better after Grillby gave you some chai tea, and then later, _spiced_ chai tea. You smiled at the memory, scoping out the cabinets.

 

 _‘Hm… I wonder where they could be…’_ you thought.

 

~15 minutes later~

 

“What in the _fuck_?” You had to hold back from slamming the cabinet shut.

 

You had double- no, _triple_ checked every shelf, cabinet, and drawer, desperately looking for either tea bags _or_ a kettle at this point. You were getting very frustrated with the kitchen and Grillby, too.

 

You had gone and given your friends their drinks about 10 minutes ago, and the bartender was nowhere to be seen, so you could not ask him for his assistance [back when you were still willing to ask, because all you wanted was a cup of fucking hot tea.]

 

Now, though, it was _fucking personal_.

 

“Where in the _hell_ are they?” you hissed, beginning your search for the umpteenth time.

 

You were too busy interrogating the cupboards to notice when the owner of said cupboards came in and was greeted by a haphazard kitchen and a hazardous looking you. After a moment of watching you ravage a few more shelves, he finally cleared his throat, making you turn around.

 

“ _You!_ ” You stomped over to the flaming bartender, accusingly pointing a finger at him, fire in your eyes and malice in your voice. Grillby took a few steps back, but found he could go no further when his back met the wall. His flames flared up before shrinking low.

 

You were practically chest to chest to him now. You reached forward, grabbing the front of his vest, bringing him down to look you in the eye. He had to stoop pretty low, as you were about as short as Sans.

 

Grillby’s mind went blank, his concentration slipping, allowing his features to be seen. The look he gave you was a blue-flushed, frightened one. The look you gave him was a frightening death glare straight from the pits of hell, but he could feel your breath on his lips with how close you were. And, he couldn’t lie, he found it intriguing how forceful you were being. Grillby was _definitely_ feeling _very mixed_ about all this.

 

It seemed as if you were about to yell at him more, or maybe even hit him, as you had tensed up suddenly.

 

Grillby was surprised, however, when instead of striking at him, you loosened your grip on him, the fire in your eyes turning to angry tears as you cried out in frustration.

 

“I just want some fucking hot tea!” You slumped in defeat, resting your head on his chest as you shook with frustration.

 

Grillby, still pretty confused, brought up one of his arms, give you a soft pat on the back. He wasn’t sure what you would do if he tried to do more. He crackled a bit when he spoke.

 

“Hey,” he began softly, voice warm and comforting. “Calm down, you’re fine, everything’s okay, shoosh, okay?” he continued to talk and rub your shoulders as you calmed down. “I’ll get you some tea, just hang on, it’s okay,”

 

Your cheeks were a bit flushed, and your hair was messier than before, but you lifted your head up, nodding to him. It was then that you realized how childish and awkward that probably was, for both parties....

 

“Um, I'm sorry for… well, for what just happened,” Grillby just gave you a chuckle as he walked to a shelf that you had just now noticed because it was up high.

 

“It’s okay,” he assured you, “Actually, I thought it was rather intriguing,” he added, pulling down a tea chest.

 

“Huh? How so?” You asked as he set the chest on the counter, opening it up for you.

 

“Choose what you like,” he said, gesturing to the various kinds of tea the chest held. “And, to be honest,” He walked over to a cabinet across the kitchen, grabbing a metal cup. “You look quite… different, when you are upset,” He seemed to have skated over a word, being very vague in his answer.

 

“What do you mean, _‘different’_?” You asked, finally choosing a type of tea, pulling out a tea bag.

 

“Well, you know,” he was even more vague as he handed you the cup, not meeting your eyes. “Put some water in this, please,”

 

“I don’t think I do,” you replied, doing as you were told, and then handing the cup back to him. He took it and wrapped his hands around the cup. You felt a shift in the air and a sudden intense warmth came from him as he began to use his magic.

 

‘ _Ah, he doesn’t need to use a kettle…’_ You thought, being comforted by the heat he was giving off.

 

“Grab yourself a mug,” He said. You did so, and placed the tea bag inside of it. A moment later, Grillby was pouring in hot water. “There, all done,” He said with a chipper tone, but he didn’t make any move to answer you.

 

“Thanks,” you bobbed the tea bag a bit, attempting to get it to steep faster. After a moment, you blew on it a bit, and took a sip. The heat and spice of the tea flooded through you, instantly making you feel a million times better.

 

“Better?” Grillby said, giving you a small smile. You gave him a smile in return, beaming at him as you hugged the cup close.

 

“Much,” You said. “I feel so at home, right now,” You closed your eyes, sighing in content as you leaned back on a counter. Grillby watched you, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking, and, if the tumblr page gets to 50 followers, you guys can request one [or maybe more, who knows] of the following:  
> > An alternate scene of your choice. [For example: What would have happened had the jukebox not interrupted the moment between [y/n] and Grillby? Or, what would have happened had Ezra not stopped the three troublemakers?]  
> > A one-shot, based on a prompt of your choice. [For example: Want an AU version of a scene? Want a certain prompt done?]  
> > A special songfic. [While I do plan to incorporate a songfic-chapter later, it won't be until much later, unless I think of something perfect, you may request a songfic, and I may insert it as either a filler chapter, or a one-shot, if I cannot incorporate it with the story itself.  
> > Art/Pictures. [For example: Want to see how I think a certain scene would look? Or curious as to what I look like? [I added this because Vunde posted a picture of herself, and once, a picture of the back of my head -.-"]]  
> > Another thing I didn't think of. [If you have an idea for something, let me know!]
> 
> Anyway, there you go. The page is already at 20 followers, so, only 30 more and you can choose one of these fabulous prizes! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message on the blog!
> 
> Thanks for reading! [Gosh, I know that was long, sorry!]


	19. Deep and Whispered Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Is really just a filler chapter to finish this scene.]
> 
> Some thoughts on Grillby, and the group finds out about the issue from earlier. How will they react after having just made up?

After the tea tantrum, you both went back out to the bar area, gaining a few “knowing” glances from your friends, which, while you just scoffed at them, focusing on your tea, made Grillby blush slightly, quickly rushing to retrieve an order from a customer across the room. Sans noticed his blush, even though nobody else did.

 

Upon entering in the conversation, you found out that Sans and Vunde were bringing Ez up to speed on the plans for Sunday. You had nearly forgotten! Excitement flooded through you, thinking of how much fun it was going to be, and being able to meet the great Papyrus! You grinned as you sipped at your tea.

 

Ezra seemed to be just as excited, giving you a wide grin and bright eyes. Though, after a moment, they slipped away to a more worried expression. She turned towards the other two.

 

“Hey, did [y/n] tell you how we ended up bumping into each other earlier?” She asked in a serious tone. The other two, now also looking concerned, shook their heads, but shifted a quick glance towards you.

 

_ ‘Fuckkkk, I just can’t catch a break, can I?’ _ you thought as you sipped at your tea, eyes wandering around the room.

 

As they talked about earlier, your ears burning red as they went on, you somehow found yourself watching Grillby. You idly tracked him going across the bar, flames swaying as he took long, elegant strides. You took note of the fact that the drinks on the tray didn’t sway at all, even though he was moving fairly quick. You thought to yourself that you couldn’t do that without extreme concentration, and wondered just how long he had been doing this.

 

He had immense skill, far more than some of the owners of some other joints you had worked at in the past, and they had been in the business nearly their whole lives. Come to think of it, you didn’t even know how old Grillby was. 

 

You knew from some common knowledge that the monsters, being constructed of magic, did not age in the same way humans did, and as such, could live not only a very long time, but also not actually look as though they had aged.  _ ‘Like vampires…?’ _ you briefly thought, but chuckled, waving the thought away.  _ ‘Don’t be silly now, [y/n],’ _

 

While deep in thought, you had somehow leaned across the bar, elbows propped up, cup of tea in both hands, brought up to your lips, but you not drinking. You had your eyes fixed on Grillby still, face relaxed, but in heavy concentration at the same time. Absentmindedly, you began to tap the side of the cup with your finger nails, a mismatched tune that couldn’t be placed. 

 

You had completely forgotten about the conversation being had about you just two feet to your right. Questions, theories, and other thoughts had taken up your mind, making you zone out of the rest of the bar. In that moment, it was just you and Grillby, who appeared in that moment to you a sort of mystery; one that you didn’t quite have all the pieces to or know the order of yet. 

 

And you loved a good mystery. 

 

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice when your friends tried to get your attention, but, you did notice when your hood suddenly came up and blocked your sight. 

 

“Hey!” You called out, flipping your hood back and fixing your hair that was now mussed up. You turned towards the trio, just in time to see Sans’ orbital go from glowing blue to shadow. “What do you want, skele-pun?” You asked, annoyed at being pulled away from your thoughts so rudely.

 

“Well,” Vunde answered, “We wanted to know what those guys wanted,” She gestured to Ezra. “Ez told us about what happened,” 

 

“I think they just wanted to pick a fight,” You replied, glancing back at where Grillby had been. He was gone now; probably back in the kitchen. “I can handle a few jerks looking for an easy target,” You cooly leaned against the bar, “Besides, we were in Ez’s shop; she could have caught on camera the greatness of me beating their asses; You wouldn’t have to imagine the look on their faces,” You chuckled, taking a sip from your tea.

 

“Who are you fighting?” came Grillby’s voice, suddenly behind you, making you choke on your tea in surprise.You had a bit of a coughing fit afterwards, to which Ezra reached over the bar to pat your back in aid.

 

“‘member those scoundrels from last night?” Grillby nodded. “turns out they followed [y/n] earlier today, and tried to get into a fight, but ez stopped it,” Even though Sans sounded as laidback as usual, there was something more serious lying in his words. 

 

Grillby was silent. The rest of your party was as well, a heavy feeling settling in the air. Your coughing fit had stopped, but you were still bent over the counter, gripping the tea cup hard enough to turn your knuckles white.

 

You had prepared yourself for this, slightly, in the back of your mind. Based on how he had reacted last night, you didn’t think Grillby would react well to the news that they had come at you, alone. You didn’t want to cause him, Sans, or even Vunde any more worry, that was your main goal, even knowing it would risk your own safety. You were actually pretty scared of the thought of what might have happened had you not found Ezra’s shop, if they had ended up cornering you, all alone down some alley....

 

However, you would take risking your own safety over the safety of your friends any time. Plus, add what could happen if Grillby or Sans decided to step in, the already strained monster-human relations would practically become non-existent. All because of you. You couldn’t do that to them, or anyone.

 

You braced yourself for their anger, for them to somehow make it your own fault that they had saw you, followed you, tried to hurt you… 

 

But it never came. 

 

Instead, you felt a gentle hand on your back. You looked up to see it’s owner, Grillby, looking down at you. He was showing his features, he seemed to be doing that a lot around you lately, and gave you a look of worry.

 

“Hey, I’m okay, nothing happened,” He looked more frightened than you felt, so you tried to reassure him. 

 

“It’s not okay,” He said softly, nearly a whisper. “I promised; I should’ve known they might try something outside of the bar. What if they  _ did _ do something? What if…”

 

He trailed off, closing his eyes and taking a couple deep breaths. You two didn’t notice, but the others did, that you had gotten closer to each other, just a few inches between you. 

 

The others watched with bated breath as the scene before them unfolded. The silent gesture Grillby had made by placing his hand on your shoulder, your failed attempt to reassure him, and his whispered words they could not hear that had made you lean in, closer and closer…

 

“Hey, Grillbz! Can I get another drink?!” 

 

You both jumped away from each other, flush faced and awkward. You pulled your hood up to cover your face; Grillby sent his mask of flames back up, hastily grabbing a bottle and a glass, working his way across the room to the patron that had called for him.

 

Vunde and Ezra groaned, slumping in their seats, their heads in their hands, heavily disappointed. Sans’ smile dropped for a moment, bonebrows scrunching in frustration, but then he smiled once more, wider even. 

 

_ ‘guess this leaves more opportunities for me…’ _ he thought to himself, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, sorry this is almost late [probably is late to those in other time zones], but I finished it kinda late, then it was really late, and here I am uploading at 11:30 pm because I remembered while almost asleep. Also, if you see any mistakes that are pretty bad, don't be afraid to let me know; letting me know allows me to fix it so that the next reader has a better experience. That being said, I have school tomorrow, it's nearly midnight, and I didn't really look over this yet? I had Vunde read it over, but I have not. So, sorry if it isn't up to par. I will try and find the time tomorrow and look it over for any mistakes and correct them. [I'll let you know because there will be something here that says "UPDATE"]
> 
> Okay, couple important announcements:
> 
> I did post this on the tumblr page, however, if for whatever reason you did not read it, here it is: I had gotten some really sick, fantastic fan art of the artists take on what would happen when Sans and Grillby find out somethings about [y/n]. But, I goofed, and instead of posting it with the artists information, I ended up posting the picture only[in my weak defense, I was on mobile]. Now, I am really sorry if you were this artist, because I do not remember your username, but I would love to post your piece, so if you could please resend the piece, I would be really grateful! And once again, I am terribly sorry!
> 
> Also, the follower count is 26! that is about halfway to the goal of 50, so keep it up! It seems that new followers happen when an update is posted, so I will keep up the work as well!
> 
> Overall, just really thank you guys for your patience, support, and just the sheer love you all show to this fic, it really means a lot, and I don't know what to say half of the time when you guys send your praise. 
> 
> I love you all, and thank you for reading!


	20. Figures & Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream of [Y/n]'s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took so long put out. But, marching band is over now, so, unless I get a job like I want to, or theater stuff takes too much time [which I don't think it will], should be posting more often. I won't be giving any special dates or anything anymore, for, as I have shown, I am not good with dates! So, will post when I can, usually on Saturdays!

_ Flames licked at your skin, teasing their way up your arms to your shoulders… You felt so warm, so safe… You enjoyed the touch of the flames, their light dancing behind your closed eyelids… The flames enveloped you in a soft, yet firm embrace. You felt a pressure from the heat…  _

 

_ Why? Flames aren’t exactly tangible… How were you feeling the weight that came with the fires gently caress? You were about to open your eyes when the humming crackle of the flames was broken by a voice. _

 

_ “ _ Don’t _ ,” A deep voice whispered. You shivered, despite the warmth enveloping you. “You’ll regret it,” You opened your eyes, anyway, ignoring the familiar voice. _

 

_ All was void and inferno. The heat intensified, engulfing your form as rough hands grabbed at you, latching on and holding onto wherever they reached. You felt pain in your arms, legs, torso and neck as they gripped you violently. The disembodied hands groped for any part they could, yanking your hair and clothing in the struggle. You thrashed against the hands, which to your horror, began to manifest shadowy bodies. The flames flickered, but the shadowy figures stayed a heavy black mass, the fire only outlining them harshly against the light.  _

 

_ You silently screamed in the face of your aggressors as the flames ignited your clothing and hair. Eventually, the fire moved onto scorching your skin away, revealing the viscera beneath, and then, that too, was eaten away by the flames, being aided by the figures ripping and tearing away the tissue, until only bone remained, The bone was white at first, yet soon began to become darker in color as the fire began to claim it. The figures then began to grip the bones, breaking them at first, but as the fire raged on, a single touch willed the remaining bones to ash and dust.  _

 

_ The shadowed figures had stopped their assault. Surprisingly, you had felt no pain, only panic as you were stripped of your body. You didn’t know what type of form you were in now, seeing as, by all of your logic and reasoning, you should have just ceased to exist. Instead, you now saw that the fire and the figures had backed away from you, or, where you once were. _

 

_ A yellowish flow had formed at the bottom edges of your vision. At first, you had thought it was the fire, but, this was different. You shifted your view downward and you found the source of the haze. _

 

_ An oddly colored, cartoon shaped heart was the center of the space surrounded by the figures and flame. It gave off a yellowish haze in the blackness. However, it had splotches of red orange tainting the otherwise perfect yellow. _

 

_ You didn't know why, but, while before you felt utter blind panic at the assault from the figures, looking at this little heart, you were filled with a sense of calm. Like, just by having it there with you, you felt completely at ease, like all was right in your torn apart existence. You lost yourself in the way the two colors swirled and shifted. You were reminded of a lava lamp.  _

 

_ One of the figures moved forward. You almost didn't catch the movement, the abyssic black of their beings blending in so well with the void beyond the flames. The figure that had moved forward had stopped when you looked at them. They seemed to meet your eyes, despite neither of you having any. _

 

_ “I warned you,” the voice came back, familiar yet alien. This voice had a mix of hurt and menacing in its tone. Like you had hurt it by opening your eyes, and now it wanted to hurt you.  _

 

_ The figure took a few more steps forward, about an arm's length or two from you and the heart. You felt a sudden surge of….  _ Something _ , probably primal, settle in your being. You thought that if the figure even tried to touch the heart, you wouldn't hesitate to stop the figure however you could. The glow from the heart began to diminish from bright yellow to dull red-orange _

 

_ You watched as the figure took another slow but sure step, lifting it's arm up so that it's palm was level with the heart. You felt as though you had been threatened. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that the red-orange had begun to engulf the yellow, so that the two colors had traded places. _

 

_ Suddenly the flames that had surrounded you and the figures began to coalesce and build behind the figure that was before you. All of the other figures faded in with the rest of the void, whether they were still there or not, you could not tell. _

 

_ The foremost figure reached forward, fingertips brushing the heart as you just barely pulled it away. As it grazed the heart, you felt immeasurable pain scourge your entire conscience, making your very soul writhe in agony…  _

 

_ You felt the realization of what the fiery heart actually was. You didn’t know why or how, but you knew that it was, in fact, your own  _ soul _. You suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of protection for the heart. You  _ had _ to keep it safe, with all of your might.  _

 

_ The figure made to grab at your soul again, but you backed away with it. At the same time, the flames twisted around in front of you, blocking the figure from advancing. The fire had now created a wall, separating you two. Too late, however, you realised your back was now exposed. _

 

_ The figures that had before faded into the void had made a comeback, somehow grabbing and restraining you. Apparently on some level, you still had a body. That, or they weren’t normal, either.  _

 

_ They held you back as your soul floated, alone and unprotected just out of your reach. The wall of flame seemed to ripple, and a moment later, to your horror, the previous head figure stepped out of it, but no longer just a shadow. The fire from the wall had seemed to cling to them, so that they now resembled the flames themselves. You had a moment where you felt calm wash over you, the scent of woodsmoke and chai tea enveloping you as well as the warmth from earlier, the familiarity comforting. _

 

_ It was all wrenched away much too quickly, though, as the figure stepped closer to your soul. Your calm went away, replaced by a fierce anger towards the shadowed figures that held you back and the one shrouded in fire that was now taking it’s time, nearly teasingly, towards your soul. You thrashed with nonexistent limbs at the figures, but it was no use. You saw your soul turn a deeper, shade of red-orange, only a few specs of yellow visible now.  _

 

_ Then, as the figure raised its hands to grab the heart, you looked up into it’s face. To your surprise, it had one, features molded out of flame. It’s eyes were as black as the void around you, the bone structure of their face was harsh and angular. There was a bright jagged slash where a mouth would be and the flames of it’s head shot up sporadically.  _

 

_ It came back to you, all the familiarity, as you realized you had seen this face before. Then, your savior had worn it; now, it would be your menace. The face’s jagged grin opened up wide, the eyes narrowing, as though the figure was in triumph.  _

 

_ It finally grasped your soul, the long, elegant fingers closing around it entirely. You felt the light touches deep in your being, grating on you agonizingly. You once again looked into the figures eyes.  _

 

_ As the figure you recognized as a friend squeezed and crushed your soul, you saw the mirth in their eyes. _


	21. Thoughts & Memories In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, having some tea, and just thinking in the dark.

You woke up sweaty and panicked. You shot up into a sitting position, frantically looking around the still dark room as you took quick breaths. You gripped the sheets to your chest, feeling the rapid beats of your heart as you came down. You slowed your breathing, taking deeper, longer breaths and you loosened your death grip on your bedding.

 

Your eyes had, by now, adjusted to see the familiar scape of your room. You saw the foot of your bed, your dresser against the wall in front of you, the closet to your left, your desk against the left wall, next to the window with the blackout curtains. You saw your bedroom door, closed, on the right wall, your book case beside it. You could see your clothes hamper between your door and dresser.

 

After another moment, you could make out the distinct shapes of smaller objects. Your candles, some stalks of incense, the lumps of clothes in the hamper and a bit on the dresser. The shapes of posters on your wall, the books on the book case, your laptop on the desk next to the stereo. The jackets hanging in your closet and the shoes on the floor of it.

 

You had finally gotten back to breathing regularly, heart no longer pounding in your chest. You took another moment to just hold your head in your hands, running your fingers through your hair.

 

Your throat felt sore, as if you may have been screaming in your sleep. Your mouth felt both sticky and dry. Whatever it was, it was gross, so you opted to get a drink.

 

You pulled your covers off of you, swinging your legs over the side of your bed. You had worn a loose t-shirt and some pajama pants to bed, but the pants were far too hot now, so you changed into some basketball shorts that had belonged to your brother. You had kept them when he left from spending the night at your place, because they were comfy.

 

Your could feel the chill of sweat on your skin as you made your way to the kitchen. The moonlight slipped in through the window over the sink. You glanced out at the city around you.

 

You weren't in a very tall building, but it had a fairly good view. You could see the street you lived on, and a little bit of the park on the next street over. You saw that some of the lights were still on in some of the windows. You glanced your oven’s clock.

 

_4:28 AM_

 

You sighed. You hadn't slept for too long, then. You grabbed a cup from your cabinet, thinking about last night.

 

...You had left _Grillby's_ with Ezra and Vunde about 11:30, because they both had work the next day. You probably could have stayed until closing, but you actually wanted to go to work tomorrow. Plus, you didn’t want to make Sans or Grillby worried because you would be going home alone. So, you decided to just go home with Ezra and Vunde. Also, they practically dragged you out of the bar, nice smiles while saying goodbye to Sans and Grillby, but as soon as the door shut behind them, they were on you like heat on a flame....

 

You filled the cup up with water from the tap.

 

...They had barraged you with questions about what was going on between you and Grillby. You had said nothing, but, did so with a flushed face and high pitched voice...

 

You stared down at the water in the cup. The liquid had a few small ripples from your movements, but was otherwise clear.

 

...Even you didn't know what was going on between you and Grillby. Between him constantly coming your rescue, and the thing that had almost happened by the jukebox, you may have thought that maybe…

 

You took a few gulps of the cold water, mulling over your own thoughts.

 

...But, no, you had decided to stop being so naive long ago, especially when it came to people. There was a reason you tried your hardest to hide your emotions and feelings when they were honest. Honest feelings hurt more than fake ones...

 

You put the cup down in the sink with a bit more force than you meant to. It clanked harshly on the metal, but didn’t break, thankfully.

 

...And yet, you found yourself becoming more open and less disciplined with Grillby. You felt like, you could trust him with your feelings, like you could with Vunde, but, on a deeper level. And, in all honesty, a part of you felt like he had earned your trust. For the entire time you’ve known him, he has been nothing but helpful and kind. Truly, he was a gentleman, a rare thing nowadays...

 

The water had made your mouth feel less gross, but, it didn’t make your throat feel any better. You grabbed the kettle, and filled it with water, setting it on the stove and turning it on.

 

...And yet, you had also only known him about a week. There was no way in hell that you could develop feelings for someone that quickly. It just wasn’t a good decision to rush into things…

 

You grabbed a teacup out of the cabinet, set it down, and then reached for the tea in the other cabinet.

 

... You had always believed that things like… _love_ … took time, and getting to know someone over a long time before deciding that you… felt that way about them. It had been apart of your system, your nature, to be cautious of other people, to keep yourself closed off. The only exception you ever made was with Vunde and Ezra, and it took a long time to be comfortable around them as you are now…

 

The kettle began to whistle, so you took it off the heat, turned the stove off, and poured the water into the cup, placing the tea bag in afterwards.

 

...You just had no idea what to do. These were all new feelings, and, they all seemed to stem from Grillby. The wonderful being of flame who was always so kind and willing to help you. This societally deemed “monster” who had more humanity than most of your neighbors, and had come to your rescue on multiple occasions…

 

You had gone back to your bedroom with the tea, sitting on your cold bed. You sipped at the tea. You just kinda reached up and grabbed whatever box you found first, not even bothering to check the smell of the leaves to see what it was. You were much too lost in thought to care.

 

...Although…

 

You set the cup down, realizing what flavor you had picked. It brought back the harsh memories of the nightmare you had just had.

 

...The Grillby in your dream had been a real monster. He was wearing the same face that Grillby had when he had saved you from the men at the restaurant. That Grillby was still the Grillby you knew though; your friend. _This_ dream Grillby… he had at first seemed to be warning you, but from what…

 

You glanced at your phone, it had a small blinking light now. You checked it. It was a message.

 

...The entire dream sent shivers down your spine. You just didn’t know what to make of it. Maybe there was nothing to make out of it at all, and you should just focus on reality rather than dreams…

 

You saw it was [Grillby], complete with the little fire emoji.

 

_‘Forgive me, if this woke you, but, I just wanted to wish you a goodnight, [Y/n]. I didn’t get the chance earlier, as Vunde and Ezra ushered you out before I could. I hope you have begun to feel better, and, I want you to know that my door is always open if you need to have a talk, a cup of tea, or even a drink. -G’_

 

You smiled as you reread the text. This was _exactly_ what you were talking about. Grillby was just such a gentleman, and no weird dream would ever convince you that he was a bad guy. You just stared at his text for another moment before slowly going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yup, I am tired. I keep trying to get this done, but, I am so hungry, and tired.
> 
> EDIT [11/22/16]  
> \- So, I don't know if it's because I was half asleep when I posted this, but, I noticed that the title was slightly off from what the original was. See, the original title was to have been "Thoughts & Memories In The Moonlight", but, somewhere down the line, "Moonlight" was changed to "Library" which, didn't make sense. Anyway, that's all, same chapter, just fixed the title.


	22. Naps in Questionable Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day you are all to meet up to Escape the Room, but, you are so terribly tired, and the dark vestibule doesn't help you one bit.

You stifled a yawn as you walked from your car to the dark windowed building. It was actually quite early for you to get up on a Sunday [noon], and considering the shift you worked at  _ Grillby’s _ last night, you were quite tired. 

Last night’s shift wasn’t too bad, but, it had been a bit of a hassle, as you had yet to fully adjust to the work schedule.You felt like you were back in high school, up all night studying and getting work done, just to wake up a few hours later and be expected to perform at your best. 

You thought that maybe the cold air that was currently making you shiver through your hoodie  _ and _ long sleeved shirt would wake you up a bit more, but, no such luck, as all it did was make you more drowsy. 

Today, Sunday, would be the day where you and your friends would be getting together for  _ Escape the Room _ , a group activity where you all had to work together to find clues, solve puzzles, and, eventually, get out of the room, all within a time limit. You had wanted to do it ever since you heard that there was going to be a site for it in your dull little town. You had gushed and  _ gushed _ to Vunde and Ezra about the place, going on and on about the different rooms they had and the themes, you were so excited that at one point Vunde had threatened to duct tape your mouth shut if you did not stop talking about it. You were very surprised and touched when she had then brought up the idea to go and do it with your new friends. 

You finally made it up to the blacked out window panes of the front doors, paused for a moment, checking the hours of operation. They should be open…

You tried the door.

It swung right open.

“N-nice,” You chattered through your teeth. You stepped into the building’s vestibule. It was very dark, both sets of doors being blacked out. The door behind you shut, so you used your phone’s flashlight to light up the area. “Huh?”

You held the light up to a sign on the inner doors. It showed a clock with movable hands. They were in the 1:45 position.  _ ‘Out to lunch!’ _ read below in a cheery font. 

Looking at your phone, you saw that the time was 12:42.

You could wait an hour, you thought, sitting down on a conveniently placed bench, the only other thing in the room than the sign. It really was quite dark though, in the vestibule, which you guessed was why there was a lack of reading material or side attractions that were usually located in other business’ vestibules. 

The sound of the wind outside rushing against the door was soothing. You could feel yourself slipping into a sleepy haze… No! It wouldn’t be really safe to fall asleep here, alone. You had to keep yourself awake while you waited for the others. You clicked off your phone’s flashlight, pulling out your lighter instead. You flicked it on, watching the flame for a moment.

You released your thumb, letting the flame go out.

You did this a few times, but it wasn’t really quite enjoyable. You stopped, putting your lighter back, and checked your phone again. 12:45.

You sighed, slumping against the wall. You opened up your phone, opening some social media apps, closing them when nothing interesting caught your attention and half of the pages wouldn’t load, due to your poor reception. None of your offline games seemed to be very fun either…

You quickly grew bored, and rather lonely, in the dark vestibule.

.

.

.

12:56. Another sigh.

You weren’t exactly one for patience, that was Vunde, and you couldn’t  _ do _ very much aside from think in the dark, but, you didn’t quite like where your thoughts might lead. If the past few nights of restlessness had been any indication, your mind had begun to wander into some darker areas, ones you didn’t wish to revisit.

The outside set of doors jostled, and a streak of light came into the space. Your eyes stung a bit from the change.

A fiery face peered in.

“Hello?” Grillby said, though you guessed he didn’t see you yet. 

“Hey!” You said, your voice a bit too eager in your own ears. You flushed as he turned towards you. “Ah, um, I mean, hello, Grillby.”

“Good afternoon, [y/n],” He greeted you, stepping into the room the rest of the way, allowing the door to shut behind him. “What are you doing in here?” You pointed towards the sign on the inside doors, which he read, a hand coming up to rest on his chin. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” You agreed. “And currently, the time is… 1:02.” You sighed again. This hour was just dragging on by.

“Well, I suppose we can wait together. How long have you been here?” Grillby asked, sitting beside you. He gave a steady radiation of heat, one you found made your eyelids droop. He actually lit up the dark room, his flames giving a soft crackle every few moments.

“Only about 15 minutes or so, I think?” You answered, fighting back a yawn. It’d be pretty rude to just fall asleep while he was there.

“Oh,” he said, slipping into silence afterwards.

_ That _ really didn’t help, though, as you could feel your eyelids weighing heavier and heavier. You really should have gone to bed sooner last night… You stifled another yawn, listening to the crackle of Grillby’s flames, plus the rush of the wind against the outside doors.

You just felt  _ so _ comfortable.

Failing to keep your eyes open any longer, you told yourself you would only close them for a bit…

 

*Grillby POV*

 

I was beginning to question the ethics of this establishment when I felt a soft weight on my shoulder. Looking over, I saw that [y/n] had fallen asleep, her eyes closed and breathing steading, and her cheek, resting on my shoulder.

I felt the panic and heat rise inside of me. I couldn’t form a coherent thought, and, well, I couldn’t very well  _ move _ ; that would wake her up, which would have been quite rude. She must have been really tired, especially after last night’s shift… I only needed a bit of rest, as I had gotten into the habit of late nights and early mornings, but, [y/n], had only just started, plus this week must’ve been rather stressful for her…

The thoughts going through my head are too contradictory… On one hand, this is really nice, and I want to enjoy every second as though they lasted a lifetime… on the other, she most likely has no idea that this is happening, and it could be bad… 

I could scream from my thoughts. If only I could turn them off, and just, not think, for, perhaps, five minutes or so.

I decided to do just that, sighing as I relaxed against the wall. I must have jostled her head a tad, for she shifted, a soft noise coming from her. My heart leaped up to my throat.

_ ‘Stop, cut that out, right now, Grillby.’ _

I closed my eyes, focusing on not focusing. I breathed deeply, picking up on some small meditation techniques I learned on how to stay calm, to keep myself in check. 

_ ‘Deep breath in…. Deep breath out… in…. Out…’ _

.

.

.

.

**_Kl-click!*flash*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so first up: apologies. I know I haven't uploaded anything in much too long, and I am really sorry for the wait;; School caught up with me, and then I was busy over the holidays, and I am sorry. I have had this chapter done for a week or so,and I was planning to upload it with the other part, but, it's getting harder to find the best time to write and find the inspiration, as a few of my classes have upped the workload, some things are going on, and it's just not the best time so far.  
> Anyway, though, here is this! I have the next part partly written, and I will try to get it up soon! I am sorry for the wait, please don't hate me, but if you do, that's totally okay [I hate me, too].  
> Thank you for reading, your support, and just, being so kind! I love you all, and just, thank you.


End file.
